Progress Incomplete
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: My own version of Twilight. Bella and her sister Taylor moved to Forks to live with their father, but what happens when one falls in love with an aboriginal boy and the other falls in love with their sworn enemy? FemSlash in waay later chapters, also M for later chapters. If you are die hard Twi fans, keep a very open mind while reading this.
1. Book One: Chapter 1

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Prologue

**A/N: Alright, so this is my fanfic of Twilight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the book Twilight. Just the ones I created.**

_Bella's POV_

Mom got remarried last year, to a minor league baller named Phil. He was alright as a step father, well that is if he actually lived with us to be able to tell. We knew mom wanted to be with him so my sister, Taylor, and I, Bella, decided to move to Forks to go live with our dad. Oh right, I have a younger sister Taylor -she is only three minutes younger than me, but no, we are not twins.- she was about 5'8", taller than my 5'6", she had short brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were very unique, she had blue-green-gray eyes, they always changed color though. She is well balanced, very good in sports, and muscular.

And I am completely the opposite. I have long dark brown hair, it goes to my mid back, I am skinny, I have no balance what so ever, I have been to the hospital more times than I can count. I suck at everything I try to do, the only thing I am good at is school, and even than it's a challenge for me. Well, we were packing to go live in Forks, it's this small town where the sun like never shines. It's always wet, and rains pretty much every day. I hate the rain, and everything wet.

"Bells, come on hurry up! We are going to miss our plane!" Taylor screamed up the stairs.

"Okay okay. I'm coming, don't have to rush me!" I hollered back. Smirking in satisfaction when I heard Taylor harrumph.

I trudged down the stairs, a few minutes later. Looking around me one last time, depressed already I took my suitcase outside and shoved it into the trunk of the car. "It's about time sweetie." Mom smiled sadly at me.

I forced a smile on my lips. "Sorry mom, just was making sure I had everything I needed."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Have I ever told you that you are totally hopeless at times?"

I glared at her, "Remember I am older than you!"

"By three minutes!" She hissed under her breath. "And you never let me forget it."

"Good, now get in the car. Like you said, don't wanna miss our flight." I chuckled at her angered expression as she shoved herself in the car.

The airport and the ride were uneventful. The flight was four hours, and we landed in Port Angeles. The ride to Forks is only suppose to take an hour, but with Charlie driving it took us an hour and a half.

"How was your plane ride?" He asked Tay and me.

"Fine." We both replied.

Charlie nodded, while pulling up into the driveway. I looked up at the house I haven't been to since I was five. Nothing changed, except maybe it got older. The white paint was peeling off the panels, sighing I got out of the car. There was an old truck in front of the cruiser, it looked like it was made in the 50's and was a faded red. I glanced at Taylor, seeing her scowling face I smiled in satisfaction. She was going to hate it here as much as I was going to. Charlie grabbed my suitcase before I could say anything, I glared at him and made my way to the front door.

"No Charlie, I got it. Thanks." I heard Taylor say back at the car.

"Well if you're sure Tay." Charlie replied, disappointment evident in his deep voice.

I shook my head and unlocked the door. I walked in, and headed straight upstairs, not wanting to site see at the moment. Finally up the stairs, I heard the door close, I looked between the two closed doors in front of me. I chose the one on the right, hoping that it was my bedroom.

"Wow, Bells, your room looks so kiddish." Taylor laughed from behind me.

I turned around and glared at her, "Shut up! I haven't been here since I was five."

"Your using that as an excuse?" Taylor sneered and walked out of the room, going into her own.

I smirked and followed her into her room. What I saw, was nothing child like at all. Her walls were painted a dark blue, with light blue clouds everywhere. She had this major thing for the sky, she have always wanted to fly, ever since she was little. Her dresser matched the clouds, and her bed was 3x the size of mine.

Taylor saw me staring at awe at her room, "Like it?"

I shook my head, getting out of my dream state, "How were you able to do this?"

"I didn't do anything Bella. I called dad and asked him to do it." She smirked.

"Oh. Well I'll let you unpack." I turned sharply on my heel and stalked off.

Charlie came up 30 minutes later, knocking on my door. I got up to answer it. Looking at my aged father, waiting for him to say something, when that never happened I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "H-how are things coming?"

"Good."

He nodded. "Do you like your room?"

"It's fine dad. I am only staying till August, so it's good."

He looked down at his feet suddenly. I stiffened, thinking I hurt his feelings. "Oh, right. Well I was thinking that you, Tay and me would go to the diner."

I sighed in relief, "Sounds cool. Might want to go ask Miss Priss first though." I laughed and closed my door.

I sat in my 'childish' room, waiting for Charlie to tell me when we were leaving, but two hours have passed and still nothing. I sighed, walking out of my room I listened for any sign of life, hearing laughter downstairs my feet headed in that direction.

"Jake, do you remember the time when Bella fell into the lake and you jumped in to rescue her?" Taylor's voice drifted to my ears. Who was Jake?

I walked into the living room, stopping when I seen a man and a young teenager. The man was in a wheelchair, he had long black hair that was in a loose ponytail and was aboriginal. The teenager looked exactly like the man, minus the wrinkles and being younger.

"Ah Bella, finally you emerge from your prison." Taylor smirked.

I scowled at her and went to go sit by Charlie. "I thought we were going to the diner?" I muttered.

Charlie looked over at me, his eyes looking me over. "We are, but Billy and Jacob are going to come with us."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Hey Bella, don't know if you remember me, but I'm Billy and this is my son Jake." Billy introduced himself.

I wracked the back of my mind looking for some memory of the two. When none came, I looked at him blankly. "No, I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

Jake looked at me in surprise, "Bells, don't you remember? We used to make mud pies and try to feed them to Taylor." She scowled at the memory.

I smiled than. I remember that summer that I was here, I was only four.

"_Come on Tay! Jakey is going to be here soon." Bella yelled as she ran down the stairs._

"_I'm coming!" Taylor screamed back._

_The doorbell rang a few moments later, Bella rushing to go answer it. She opened the door revealing a three old Jacob wearing a wide grin on his face._

"_Who is it honey?" Mom called from the kitchen._

"_It's Jake!" I yelled back. "And his Daddy."_

_Charlie came out than, "Well move out of the way, so they can come in." Bella scampered away from the door._

"_Hey Charlie, little Bella." Billy sat back on his haunches, than patted my head. "Where's Renee and Taylor?"_

"_Renee is making some supper and Taylor is upstairs." Charlie answered._

"_Not anymore." Taylor announced as she walked into the room._

_Charlie smiled, "Why don't you three go play outside, we'll call you when dinner is ready."_

"_Yes daddy." Bella grabbed Jake's hand, dragging him to the back door. "Come on Tay!" She demanded, Taylor raced towards them. _

"_Nice seeing you Billy!" She yelled behind her._

"_Those girls of yours are always in a rush." Billy chuckled while walking into the living room._

"_Jakey, come play with me!" Bella pulled on his wrist._

_Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why can't we all play together?"_

_Jacob nodded. "Yeah."_

"_Oh fine. What do you want to do?" Bella looked at Jake. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. "Okay. Lets go make mud pies than!" Bella raced to the hose, turning the water on she hosed the dirt in front of her. "Okay, it's ready."_

_Taylor watched as the two grabbed a handful of mud and started patting it and shaped the mud into a circle. After they were satisfied that they made the perfect pie, they started on the next one. After completing five pies each they stood up and grinned at Taylor. Grabbing two pies each they took off after Taylor. Taylor ran the other way, screaming and running as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran into the forest, making Bella and Jake stop following her. But it wasn't long after she went in there, she came out screaming 'monster' everywhere._

"Bella? Bella!" Jake was shaking me now.

"What?" I growled.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, the look he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, let's go eat now. I'm starving." Taylor suggested.

"Sure." Charlie and Billy answered.

Dinner was uneventful, the whole time we just talked about the old days. Days that I barely remember. It was still fun, to be there with them though. I never thought I could have this much fun without being in Phoenix. A stab of pain went through my chest, as I remembered mom. We finished dinner and headed back home a couple hours later, after saying good bye to Billy and Jacob.

"I'm going to bed dad. Good night." I muttered as I walked into the house.

"Good night Bells." He turned to Taylor. "You should get to bed too. You have to go to school in the morning."

She nodded and followed me up the stairs. We said our good nights and went into our own rooms. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, put my hair in a loose braid and than plopped on my bed. Instantly I fell asleep, with little beads of tears flowing down my albino cheeks.

**A/N: Alright, so this is my new story. Based on Twilight, but I made a twist. I actually added myself into it. Lol. Well review and tell me what you think. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I only own my own storyline and characters.**

Chapter 1

**RECAP:**

**Dinner was uneventful, the whole time we just talked about the old days. Days that I barely remember. It was still fun, to be there with them though. I never thought I could have this much fun without being in Phoenix. A stab of pain went through my chest, as I remembered mom. We finished dinner and headed back home a couple hours later, after saying good bye to Billy and Jacob.**

"**I'm going to bed dad. Good night." I muttered as I walked into the house.**

"**Good night Bells." He turned to Taylor. "You should get to bed too. You have to go to school in the morning."**

**She nodded and followed me up the stairs. We said our good nights and went into our own rooms. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, put my hair in a loose braid and than plopped on my bed. Instantly I fell asleep, with little beads of tears flowing down my albino cheeks.**

* * *

_Author's POV_

Taylor groaned as she rolled over, hitting her alarm clock over and over again. Failing to shut it off she threw it across her room, almost hitting Charlie who walked into her room.

"Taylor Michelle!" He roared. She looked at him groggily, still trying to wake up. "Get up!"

"Whatever." She groaned and rolled back over.

"Don't worry dad, she'll wake up in a few minutes." Bella reassured him, while she walked into the bathroom.

True to her words, Taylor heard water running and bolted straight up in bed. Charlie stared at her curiously, shook his head and walked out of her room. Taylor ran to the bathroom door, turned the knob, finding it locked she banged on the door.

"Bella, open the door!" She screamed.

"No, you can wait your turn!" Came the muffled reply.

Taylor growled and walked back to her room. Picking out her day outfit. Rummaging through her duffel bag she found something suitable. Satisfied with a pink ruffled mini skirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt followed by a thin blue sweater. Hearing Bella coming out of the room she rushed towards the bathroom. Glaring at her sister she closed the door.

Bella smirked satisfied with making her sister wait so long. She walked to her closet, picking out black flared yoga pants, turquoise shawl v-neck with a blue plaid zip-up hoodie. She ran a brush hurriedly through her hair, grabbing her Louis Vuitton bag and running down the stairs.

Being as clumsy as she is, she fell down the last four stairs. "Ow!" She howled.

Charlie came rushing over, "Are you alright Bells?" I nodded, getting up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course she is Charlie, after all her little accidents her skin has become prone to getting hurt." Taylor smiled while walking down the stairs.

Charlie looked up at her and frowned. "You are really going to wear that to school?"

She looked down at herself and than to Charlie. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?

"Well isn't it showing a little to much?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Don't even bother dad, she won't listen to you. She doesn't even listen to mom about her choice of clothes." Bella muttered.

Charlie nodded, while grabbing his jacket. "Well, I am off to work. Have a good day." He muttered and walked out the door.

"Do you have to be so rude to him Tay?" Bells glared at her.

"I wasn't being rude. He was just being nosy." She huffed, walking into the kitchen. Bella following her, obviously not done with their little spat.

"Whatever. Could you at least call him dad? Every time you call him Charlie I swear his heart breaks a little."

"I'll think about it."

"That's better than nothing I guess." Bella looked at the clock. "Crap, Tay hurry up! We're going to be late."

Taylor glanced at the clock and shrugged her shoulders. "So? It's just school."

Bella screamed in frustration at her sister. "I can't believe I am actually related to you!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Thank you for reminding me." She put her bowl in the sink. "Well come on than."

Bella sighed, scooping up her keys she walked outside with Taylor. Making her truck roar into life, Taylor laughing the whole time muttering junk and old somewhere between her breaths. The school wasn't hard to find from Charlie's house. Bella pulled into a parking spot furthest away from the school, as to not attract attention to herself.

"You seriously want me to walk that far." Bella nodded. "Why?"

"I don't want attention on me." She answered sheepishly.

Taylor's eyes softened. "Well we're new Bells, we are bound to get noticed." She smiled. "And besides, we can blame Charlie for this later."

Bella nodded, jumping out of the car. "Thanks."

"What are sisters for?"

Bella looked at her sister shocked, she knew Taylor hated the fact that they were related in anyway. She made that clear everyday of their lives together. Maybe coming to Forks wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Bella shook her head, "Right. Let's go."

"OK."

The two sisters walked to the main part of the school with linked arms, walking to the office their pace gradually started to slow down. Nerves getting the better of them, they didn't know anyone here and worst of all everyone knew they were chief Swan's daughters.

They stopped in front of the office door, Bella looked over at Taylor. "Ready?"

Taylor nodded. "As I'll ever be." Than they walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter, but its a filler. Bella and Taylor will actually start school in the next chapter. Read and Review. Criticism is welcome, it helps me.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Just my own characters.**

Chapter Two

**RECAP:**

**Bella sighed, scooping up her keys she walked outside with Taylor. Making her truck roar into life, Taylor laughing the whole time muttering junk and old somewhere between her breaths. The school wasn't hard to find from Charlie's house. Bella pulled into a parking spot furthest away from the school, as to not attract attention to herself.**

"**You seriously want me to walk that far." Bella nodded. "Why?"**

"**I don't want attention on me." She answered sheepishly.**

**Taylor's eyes softened. "Well we're new Bells, we are bound to get noticed." She smiled. "And besides, we can blame Charlie for this later."**

**Bella nodded, jumping out of the car. "Thanks."**

"**What are sisters for?"**

**Bella looked at her sister shocked, she knew Taylor hated the fact that they were related in anyway. She made that clear everyday of their lives together. Maybe coming to Forks wasn't such a bad idea after all.**

**Bella shook her head, "Right. Let's go."**

"**OK."**

**The two sisters walked to the main part of the school with linked arms, walking to the office their pace gradually started to slow down. Nerves getting the better of them, they didn't know anyone here and worst of all everyone knew they were chief Swan's daughters.**

**They stopped in front of the office door, Bella looked over at Taylor. "Ready?"**

**Taylor nodded. "As I'll ever be." Than they walked through the door.**

* * *

The office, well if you could call it that, was plain Jane looking. The room was as small as two pantry rooms together, there were windows on the west side of the room. In the middle sat a small rectangular desk, inside that desk sat a short stubby woman, with chestnut hair that was put up in a tight bun. She looked up at them when they walked through the door. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't overly pretty either. She looked to be in her late forties, maybe early fifties and she was wearing thick round glasses that clashed with her brown eyes. She smiled sweetly as the girls approached the desk.

"Good morning girls. How may I help you?" She asked.

Bella stood there frozen, Taylor looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Morning Ma'am. I am Taylor Swan and this is my sister Bella Swan. We are here to start school."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Ah yes, I've been expecting you." She handed them each a inch thick of papers. "Now, these are your class schedules, these are maps, and the rest are forms you have to fill out." She pointed to them as she named the papers one by one. "And if you have any questions or concerns I am here or you may talk to the principal." She smiled. "Welcome to Forks High School, and have a great day." She said, both the girls taking that as there que to leave.

Taylor grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her out of the office. Once out in the hallway again, Bella let out a breath that she had not known she had held. "I am glad I handled that well."

Taylor rolled her eyes while laughing. "Silly Bella. What class do you have first?"

Bella looked at her paper. "Math."

"Me too." They compared the rest of their schedules, they had all morning classes together, but after lunch they had two different classes.

"Well let's go, we don't want to be late." Bella suggested.

"Lead the way." Taylor smiled and fell into step with the walking Bella.

"Miss. Swan!" Taylor and Bella turned around to see the secretary running to catch up to them. She handed them two slips of paper. "I forgot to give these to you, you need to get your teachers to sign them and than to hand it in at the end of the day."

Taylor nodded. "Okay thank you." The girls turned and walked hurriedly to their class.

They walked into their math class, hoping that they were early enough that no one would see them, unfortunately luck wasn't on their side. All twenty students turned their curious stares at them. Bella and Taylor turned pink, walking up to their math teacher, handing him their slips.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would get here." He smiled warmly at us. He looked around the class, "There are two empty seats at the back, you may sit there." They nodded and walked down the aisle to their seats, forty pairs of eyes following them all the way to the back. The teacher cleared his throat and the attention went back to him. "We will pick up where we left off yesterday. Girls, if you are lost don't be afraid to ask for help." They sunk lower in their chairs.

Math class droned on for what seemed like forever, clearly they were not excited for this day. They picked up quickly on what the class has been learning, they learned the majority of this in Phoenix. Finally, the bell rang and they raced to their next class, English.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Taylor retorted.

Bella looked at her, eyebrows raised. "If you think having tons of eyes on you isn't weird, than no that wasn't bad at all."

Taylor laughed, "Don't worry, the first day is always the worst."

"Well duh!" Bella looked at Taylor, as her luck would have it, she tripped over nothing. Bumping into a hard figure.

Taylor was laughing hard, "Are... You... O..kay?" She asked between breaths.

"Perfect." Bella muttered, she could feel her face getting warm by the second.

"Ow, can't you watch where your going?" A male voice asked.

Bella turned beet red, and Taylor continued to laugh. "Oh, I.. I am so sorry. I tripped."

The boy turned around to face her, his face softening at the site of her. "It's alright. Here, let me help you up." They were finally vertical again, Taylor still laughing. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you." Bella responded shyly.

"You are Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella." She corrected. "This is my sister Taylor."

He now looked at Taylor, "Hi."

She stopped laughing but kept a lop sided grin on her face. "Hello Mike. Hey, your dad owns that sport store right?" He nodded. "Cool, better warn him that he'll be seeing lots of me." She laughed and walked away.

Bella stared at her sister in disbelief. She looked at Mike awkwardly, looking him up and down. His hair was blond and was spiked in the front while the back was messy. His face was a nice peach color, his blue eyes his best feature. He was at least three inches taller than Bella, he was fit with a little muscle peeking out of his shirt.

Bella looked away nervously. "Well I have to go to class now."

"What class do you have? I'll walk with you."

I nodded and started walking. "English."

He frowned. "Well, I have Social right now. But I will gladly show you to your English class."

I smiled, "Thank you. Anyone I should be worried about?"

"Besides your sister?" He joked. "No."

I laughed, stopping in front of the door. "Okay, thanks. See you at lunch?"

He nodded happily. "Sounds great." He walked away.

Bella entered the classroom with a smile on her face. Taylor looked at her sister amused, at least she made a friend. Bella handed her paper in and went to sit by Taylor. Taylor stared at her with a toothy grin on her face.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing." She whispered back.

"Yeah right." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Girls! Class has begun." They faced forward, this was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

The girls walked out of the classroom, walking towards the cafeteria.

"Finally that class is over, I'm starving!" Taylor screeched.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are always hungry."

"I know. It's the best part of being human."

Bella looked at her sister curiously. "Are you saying that I'm not?"

Taylor smirked. "Well you could have fooled me."

Bella pushed her softly. "Shut up!"

They walked into the over crowded cafeteria, grabbing their food they looked for a place to sit till Mike waved them over.

"Awe, I think he likes you." Taylor mocked.

"He does not!" She felt her cheeks getting warm, again.

"Well I know you like him." Silence. "I knew it!"

"Oh shut up Taylor!"

They sat down, listening to Mike introduce all of his friends. Taylor gave up listening, knowing she wouldn't be able to remember them all.

"So why did you guys move to Forks?" Jessica asked curiously.

"To get away from city life for awhile." Taylor answered before Bella could.

"Oh, you guys are the same age, right?" They nodded. "So you guys are twins than?"

Taylor chuckled. "Has if, no. We aren't, it's a long story that we don't like sharing."

Jessica blushed and looked away. "Oh."

Taylor was looking out the windows when she seen five people come walking in. "Who are they?" She breathed.

Jessica looked over to where she was looking. "Oh, those are the Cullens'. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska." She pointed to a pixie like girl who was paler than Bella, she had flawless perfect skin and hair. She practically floated when she walked. She was holding a guys hand who was a few inches taller than her. He had golden brown hair who was just as white as the other one. He looked as if he was in pain, and he walked stiffly. "That is Alice and Jasper Cullen. Alice is always bubbly and he looks like he is always in pain."

The next couple that came into the cafeteria were strangely beautiful. The guy was huge, muscular, he reminded them of a bear. The girl, well she was perfect in ever way. The way her golden locks fell loosely past her shoulders, her perfectly shaped body and porcelain face. "Those two are Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. He is so hot and she is gorgeous, but she is really stuck up."

"She reminds me of a porcelain doll." Bella breathed.

Jessica laughed. "Yeah, we are all jealous of her beauty." Taylor perked up when she seen the last of the Cullens walk in. "And that, is Edward Cullen, the youngest of them all. Don't bother wasting your time with him. Apparently no girl here is good enough for him..." Jessica rambled on, while Taylor stared intensely at the perfect boy walking away from her.

He was maybe a foot taller than her, his hair a bronze color and messily spiked but still perfect. His body was perfectly built, and his eyes were a golden brown. Everything about him Taylor took in immensely.

"Uh Taylor? Earth to Taylor?!" Jessica yelled into her ear.

Taylor jumped out of her reverie. "What?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Taylor nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did."

Jessica shrugged, not sure whether to believe her or not. She turned back to Angela and started talking.

"Tay, are you alright?" Bella asked her.

Taylor nodded dreamily. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Taylor slowly turned back to the Cullen table, surprised to find his golden brown eyes staring right at her. She turned around quickly, while a blush crept up on her cheeks.

She turned to her sister. "I am going to go get ready for my next class. See you after school."

Bella looked up at her sister. "Oh, okay. Bye." She watched curiously as her sister walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Taylor hasn't talked to Edward yet, but in the next chapter I promise they will talk! Lol. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Just my own characters.**

Chapter 3

**RECAP:**

**He was maybe a foot taller than her, his hair a bronze color and messily spiked but still perfect. His body was perfectly built, and his eyes were a golden brown. Everything about him Taylor took in immensely.**

"**Uh Taylor? Earth to Taylor?!" Jessica yelled into her ear.**

**Taylor jumped out of her reverie. "What?"**

"**Didn't you hear a word I said?"**

**Taylor nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did."**

**Jessica shrugged, not sure whether to believe her or not. She turned back to Angela and started talking.**

"**Tay, are you alright?" Bella asked her.**

**Taylor nodded dreamily. "Yeah, I'm fine."**

"**Okay."**

**Taylor slowly turned back to the Cullen table, surprised to find his golden brown eyes staring right at her. She turned around quickly, while a blush crept up on her cheeks.**

**She turned to her sister. "I am going to go get ready for my next class. See you after school."**

**Bella looked up at her sister. "Oh, okay. Bye." She watched curiously as her sister walked out of the cafeteria.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

As soon as I reached the sanctuary of the cafeteria doors, I ran to my locker. My breath came in short, fast breathes. I could feel my face returning back to its normal pale color. I sighed in relief once I felt my heartbeat returning to its normal pace too, I looked around to see if anyone noticed my moment of weakness. Luckily, no one did.

_What is wrong with me? I asked myself angrily._

I shook my head, hearing the bell ring; I walked to my next class. I groaned at the class on my list. Not only did I hate school, and all the teachers in it. But out of all the classes they could have put me in, they had to stick me in the one I completely despised. Biology. I just hoped Bella was having a better time than I was going to have. Finally stopping at the door of my new found classroom; I stood at the closed door, hesitant. I sighed and said to myself,

"Might as well get this over with even though I'd still have to endure it for another three months."

I sighed as I opened the door. As soon as my eyes found his, I regretted walking through the door.

He must have thought the same thing, his eyes looked into mine. But you couldn't even say that, it was more like his boring into mine. I was frozen to my spot; I could feel the other student's eyes curiously staring at me. My face grew hot instantly as I forced myself to walk forward, towards my bio teacher.

He took the slip I handed to him, smiling while doing so.

"Ah, Miss. Swan. So glad you could join us." He looked around the room, his eyes resting on the vacant spot beside the boy who I wished wasn't staring at me so intensely. "You can go sit there."

I nodded, walking over to him and the vacant spot. I was suddenly nervous mixed with an emotion I didn't recognize. Was this... fear? I shook my head violently, most likely looking insane to everyone else in the classroom. I plopped down on the hard steel stool, averting my eyes everywhere but to my left. I failed miserably.

At the corner of my eye, I seen him shudder and cover his mouth and nose. I bent my head downward a little and sniffed. I smelt like my shampoo--- chocolate covered strawberries. I heard a rumble coming from his throat, did he just... growl? I quickly threw a glance at him and he looked back at me; his eyes were black! Like 'black hole' black. After a few seconds, I shivered and looked away. Out of nowhere, he jumped up quickly, muttered something to the teacher and left.

I stared at the door for the rest of the class.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of the classroom, checking my class list to find what I had next. Which to my luck was gym. I grinned at myself. Finally, something I could actually enjoy. Suddenly, someone was beside me, I looked over to see a boy walking beside me.

"Hey Taylor. How was bio?" I stared at him confused. "What's the matter?"

I stared at him, trying to remember who he was. Than it hit me like a ton of bricks; this was Mike Newton, the boy that has a crush on Bella. I smiled than replied, "Mike, hi. Sorry, I seemed to have spaced out."

His smile got wider, "It's alright."

"Wait, aren't you in my bio class?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he was sitting three desks away from me.

He chuckled, "Yeah. I was just wondering what you did to that Cullen boy. He seemed really mad."

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

He looked at me funny, frowning. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "Oh well, his loss. What class do you have now?"

"Gym." I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, me too." He grinned broadly. "Let's go together."

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked into the gym, going our separate ways to get changed. Minutes later, I was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, ecstatic to start. I sat on the bleachers, Mike and a couple of his buddies came over to join me.

"Hey." I said to Mike.

"Hey. These two dudes are Shane and Trevor." He pointed to each as he said their names.

I studied them quickly. Shane looked like a giant, he stood at least 6' 5", he had dark black hair and he was built, his blue eyes hid no secrets. Trevor was the exact opposite from him, he stood at a short height of 5'11", he had platinum blond hair and his skin was fair. Without those differences, they looked exactly alike.

"Hey." I replied casually.

Shane scooted closer to me, putting his lip inches away from ear. "How good are you at basketball?"

I looked up at him curiously, than I grinned. "I'm pretty good at it. Why?"

He smiled at me than; all of a sudden I felt a shiver go through me. "Want to play one on one?"

I nodded without thinking. He grinned and took off towards the teacher. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. How was I supposed to beat him? His height was a total disadvantage to me. I sighed, might as well get it over with.

"Listen up class!" The teacher bellowed. He looked like a gym teacher should look like. He was huge with muscle; it looked like his shirt was going to rip at any moment. I giggled at the thought. "We have a challenge! Miss. Swan and Shane are going to play a one on one."

Everyone eyed me like I was crazy. I felt cold suddenly, feeling eyes in the back of my head I turned around and seen Edward Cullen. I groaned,

'_Great just what I need.' _I thought to myself.

Shane bounced back to me, grinning widely. "Ready shorty?"

I glared up at him. "You are going to regret that boy!"

"We'll see about that."

We took our stances in the middle of the gym, crouching low to get a good spring.

"I want a nice clean game." Our teacher yelled, both of us nodding in reply. He blew his whistle and the ball was flown into the air, my instincts kicking in, I kicked hard off the ground. Grabbing the ball I took off towards my net. Shane right behind me, I forced my legs to go faster and prepared for a lay up. I got a basket.

The gym was flooded with cheers. I looked around, noticing there were more people than before. I smiled innocently up at Shane as he scowled at me.

"Well, looks like you are losing to a girl." I gloated.

"We still got fifteen minutes. How about we make this interesting?" I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "If I win, I get to take you out on a date."

I made a face. "And if I win, you are my personal slave for the rest of the year."

He winced, but held out his hand. "Deal."

"Get on with the game already!" Someone yelled.

He smirked. "You heard the public."

"Your ball." I shot back.

He smiled and took off towards the other end of the court. _'Damnit!'_

I chased after him, pushing my short legs hard trying to catch up to him. I pushed myself off the ground, raising my arm up; I smacked the ball hard out of his hand. Landing on my feet, a little dizzy, I grabbed the ball and dashed towards my net. I looked up, and _slam!_ I banged head on into Shane's hard chest.

I crashed into the floor. "Oof."

"Sorry." He said, but I instantly knew he didn't mean it.

I saw an opening between his legs, and if I slid than maybe I could make it. I put the ball down and quickly grabbed it again; I smiled in satisfaction at his confused face. I started dribbling the ball, I ran the little ways towards him and than I slid, still dribbling. The crowd cheered loudly as I made my way to the basket. I threw the ball and it landed right in the middle. I heard Shane growl behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. "Two minutes left. You could always forfeit." I suggested.

He glared at me. "No way."

I shrugged and threw the ball at him. "Your ball."

"I will get that date with you." He promised.

I looked at him bored. "Time is ticking aw-" The buzzer ran. "Point proven."

He scowled at me while everyone chanted my name. "Taylor is the winner!" The teacher yelled.

"See you tomorrow Shane." I smirked.

Bella and some of her new friends came running up to me. "Tay, that was incredible!"

"Thanks, Jess." I felt my face begin to get hot.

"Come on Tay, we need to get home before Charlie." Bella muttered.

I nodded. "Okay. See you guys later." I rushed to get changed.

* * *

Bella and I walked out into the raining outdoors. We both sighed, knowing that we never brought an umbrella.

"Why did you get out of the cafeteria so fast?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "Just was in a hurry to get to class."

Bella eyed me suspiciously, knowing I was lying, but let it pass, "Okay."

"Taylor?" I turned around to face my caller. My face instantly turned hot and I had a lump in my throat. "Can I talk to you for a moment please?" I nodded.

"I'll meet you at the truck." Bella whispered into my ear. "Don't forget to talk!" And she walked away, leaving me to talk to someone I thought hated me.

"H-hi." I stammered nervously.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier today." What? He was apologizing to me? "What are you thinking?"

I blinked at him. "What?"

He stared at me, his eyes changing from his golden brown to violet. "Never mind." He said gruffly.

"Well, apology accepted." I looked at him for a moment. "Why were you acting like that?"

He shrugged. "I was just mad because I didn't have the seat to myself anymore." I raised my eyebrow. He extended his hand. "I am Edward Cullen."

I hesitated but took his hand, retracting quickly from the coldness of it. "Taylor, but people call me Tay or Boo."

He grinned, and my heart skipped a beat. "Boo?"

I laughed. "A story for some other time, maybe?"

He looked across the lot than back at me. "I don't think so Taylor. I don't think we should be friends."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I've got to go." He walked away, but I couldn't call out to tell him to stop, all the while watching him get further away from me.

I walked towards the truck, suddenly depressed, but I didn't know why. I climbed into the truck, slamming the door behind me. I got curious glares from Bella as I stared out the window. Bella didn't say anything, which I favored. We got home minutes later, and as soon as I walked through the front door, I quickly stormed my way to my room. When I reached the stairs, a shout interrupted me, making me stop abruptly in the middle of the staircase.

"Taylor, we need to make dinner." Bella called after me.

I snorted. "Has if. That's your department, not mine." I walked up the rest of the stairs, to my bedroom and I slammed the door. I slowly walked over to my computer, checking my e-mail, but of course Renee wouldn't send me anything. I sighed and got changed into my blue puppy pajamas. I crawled into bed, and instantly fell asleep. That was the night I had my nightmare of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Okay, well here is chapter 3. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Just my own characters.**

Chapter 4

RECAP:

**He looked across the lot than back at me. "I don't think so Taylor. I don't think we should be friends."**

"**Why not?" I demanded.**

"**I've got to go." He walked away, but I couldn't call out to tell him to stop, all the while watching him get further away from me.**

**I walked towards the truck, suddenly depressed, but I didn't know why. I climbed into the truck, slamming the door behind me. I got curious glares from Bella as I stared out the window. Bella didn't say anything, which I favored. We got home minutes later, and as soon as I walked through the front door, I quickly stormed my way to my room. When I reached the stairs, a shout interrupted me, making me stop abruptly in the middle of the staircase.**

"**Taylor, we need to make dinner." Bella called after me.**

**I snorted. "Has if. That's your department, not mine." I walked up the rest of the stairs, to my bedroom and I slammed the door. I slowly walked over to my computer, checking my e-mail, but of course Renee wouldn't send me anything. I sighed and got changed into my blue puppy pajamas. I crawled into bed, and instantly fell asleep. That was the night I had my nightmare of Edward Cullen.**

* * *

_Bella Swan_

We got home from school ten minutes later. I walked into the kitchen, turning around to say something to Taylor but she wasn't there. I heard her stomping up the stairs.

"Taylor, we need to make dinner." I told her.

She snorted. "Has if. That's your department, not mine." I sighed, sometimes I just wanted to strangle her.

I shook my head, going towards the fridge. I looked in it disgusted, Charlie needed to learn to go shopping. Sadly, I grabbed a couple of fish and potatoes. I worked, taking breaths when needed. Fifteen minutes later, I heard Charlie's crusier pulling into the drive. Perfect timing, I put his plate on the table.

"Hello?" He called when he walked through the door.

"In the kitchen." I bellowed back.

He stomped into the kitchen seconds later, pulling his gun belt off and hanging it up. I guess he figures I am old enough now that I won't shoot myself accidently. He sniffed the air, his mouth opened slightly. Catching the food on the table he walked over and dropped himself in the chair.

He looked around the kitchen. "Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs." I replied without looking up from my plate.

"Aren't you going to tell her to come and eat?" He looked around for her plate. "Did you forget to make something for her?"

"No." I mumbled. "There is no point, she is probably sleeping."

I could feel him looking at me skeptically. "What makes you think that Bells?"

I looked up finally, irritated. "Because, on the way home today she was depressed." Charlie raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "She sleeps when she's depressed. It's how she deals."

Charlie's mouth went into an 'o' shape and continued eating. I sighed in relief that he stopped interrogating me. I finished eating quickly, cleaning my plate I started headin for the stairs.

"Where you goin Bells?" Charlie asked, poking his head into the living room.

"Upstairs. Got alot of homework." I paused. "Night dad."

"Good night Bella." He sat on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

* * *

I flopped onto my bed suddenly exhausted. I grabbed my cell phone and started searching for a number, finally finding it I dialed. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Bella?" Renee asked through the phone.

"Hey mom." I answered.

She sighed. "Finally you call me. I was expecting a call yesterday."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry mom. I was going to call you when we got back from the diner, but I was so exhausted. Has Tay called you yet?"

"No, not at all. I don't see why she would." Her voice wasn't so cheery anymore.

"Mom, I know she ain't your kid; but you did take her in. So why can't you treat her like one?" I accused.

She sighed again. "I know Bella. But I only took her in because she had nobody."

"You could still treat her better than what you have. No wonder she is always so grumpy."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'll send her an email. Okay?" Her voice went a little higher. "So how was your first day of school?"

Dang, I knew this was coming. "It was alright."

"Meet any potential friends?" She pressed.

"Yes, I did." I sighed. "Mom, I have alot of homework to do so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Oh, alright than. I love you. Say hi to Charlie for me."

"Yep. Love you too." I hung up the phone.

* * *

I changed into my pjamas and plopped onto my bed. I covered myself with my comforter, laying on my side. I am not sure what was worse, leaving Renee with her husband or Taylor being overly depressed on her second day here. I sighed and rolled onto my back. Staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome me. Maybe coming here wasn't the greatest idea I ever had, but I had to make this work. Make it work especially for Taylor. I sighed again, and finally the unconsciousness overcame me, covering me in a dreamless black sleep.

The next morning I woke to a figure in my face. I let out a high pitched scream and a soft small hand covered my mouth.

"Oh my god, would you shut up? It's just me." Taylor said annoyed.

I closed my mouth, "What are you doing in here?" I hissed.

She smiled, "I am looking for something to wear."

"Something to wear?" I asked confused. "Why would you be looking in my room? What's wrong with your clothes?"

Taylor clamped her hand to my mouth again. "Stop with the questions already. It's too early." I rolled my eyes. "I don't feel like dressing preppy today. We need to go shopping, I need clothes."

"Clothes." I repeated. "You have tons of clothes."

She wasn't listening. "Maybe Jessica and Angela would want to come with us."

"Taylor.." She was still mumbling to herself. "Taylor!" She looked up at me. "Would you please get out of my room?"

"All I need is a pair of jeans." Her bottom lip started quivering.

I sighed. "Oh alright. Make it quick." She smiled, grabbed a pair of jeans and took off. I laughed at her, getting up and grabbing some clothes I rushed into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and rushed downstairs. Taylor sat at the table eating a poptart, she looked at me and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded.

"I never knew towels were in." She started laughing again.

"Huh?" I followed where her eyes were and my face turned as red as a tomato. I was still wearing my towel. I rushed upstairs, and came back down minutes later. "Okay, lets go."

Taylor nodded and started following me out the door. "Why don't you ever do anything with your hair?"

"I don't know. I guess, I am just really not into that whole 'look good' thing." I smiled and hopped into the truck, making it roar to life.

"You don't need to be into that. You know, change isn't always bad." She muttered.

I sighed. "Moving to Forks was a change."

She looked at me, a small smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, but if Renee didn't get married, you would still be with her."

"And where would you be?"

"Here."

Angry crossed my expression but I quickly composed my face. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed hollowly. "Give me a break Bells. We both know Renee don't like me, not like I can blame her. I am not even her daughter."

Now I was angry. "Mom wouldn't just send you away Taylor!" She looked at me. "Don't look like that. She wouldn't and you know it."

"Than ask her!" She snapped.

We were silent the rest of the way to school.

As soon as the truck was parked, Taylor ran out. So much for sisterly love. I sighed and slowly followed behind her. Her eyes were searching frantically for something, I watched as she turned her head to the spot where the Cullens usually parked. Instead of a silver Volvo I seen a red BMW, and no Edward. I watched as my sister's shoulders slumped and continued walking, slowly, to the school. My anger flared as I realized where her depressing mood had come from. I planned confronting him, to know what he did to my sister. The shrill of the bell scared me from my thoughts. I ran the rest of the way to class.

* * *

The morning zipped by unbelievably fast. Before I knew it, I was walking with Mike and Taylor to the cafeteria. Taylor's eyes darted to their table, disappointment clearly on her face. I sighed and sat down. I ignored Taylor's depressed face, I couldn't get like that too. So I turned my attention to Jessica's conversation.

"So this weekend, right Lauren?" Jessica asked a blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, my mom said it was cool if I took the car."

I edged closer. "What's going on this weekend?"

Jessica and Lauren turned to me. "Lauren, Angela and me and are going to Port Angeles to go get dresses for Girl's Choice Dance."

Taylor's head snapped up at the word dresses and dance. "Girl's Choice Dance?"

Jessica's head went up and down quickly, now excited. "Yeah. We get to pick the guy's we want to go with."

"Do we have to ask a guy from here?"

"No, but we can't go to the dance without a guy!" Lauren stated.

I turned to Taylor and smiled at her suddenly changed mood. "Hey Taylor, who are you going to ask to the dance?" I mused.

Taylor's smiled faltered, but than went back to place. "Hmm, maybe I'll ask someone from La Push."

"Like who?"

"Maybe one of Jacob's friends will want to come with me."

"You want to go to a dance with one of the guys in La Push?" Lauren asked her.

"Yeah. Have you seen them? They are like the hottest boys ever!" She gushed.

"Maybe I'll ask one of them myself." Lauren thought thoughtfully.

"And maybe one of them will want to go." Taylor moved closer to her. "Or maybe, you could ask Tyler."

"Tyler?" Lauren looked at her confused.

"Tyler Crowley. I know he wants to go with you." Taylor said matter-of-factly.

"Did he tell you that?" Taylor shook her head. "Than how do you know?"

"From the way he looks at you." She smiled, a little smug.

I pushed Taylor's face out of the way. "Would it be alright if we came with you this weekend?"

Jessica looked at Lauren and she nodded. "Yeah, I am sure we will find a way to fit us all in my car."

"We could always take another one." I offered.

"I don't know any other girl who has a big enough car." Jessica muttered.

"Big enough car?" Mike asked walking over.

"Yeah, us girls wanted to go shopping this weekend. But we don't have a big enough vehicle." Lauren replied.

"Well, you guys can take my surburban, if you want." He offered.

"Oh really?" Taylor asked, overly excited.

"Yeah, I don't mind. As long as you bring it back in one piece." He laughed.

Taylor jumped up, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Awe, thanks Mike. You are such a life saver." He turned beet red.

* * *

Just than the bell rang. I sighed and walked slowly to my class, with Mike and Jessica. I hate gym.

"Thanks so much Mike for letting us use your car." Jessica thanked him again.

"Yeah, no problem. Gotta have the hottest girls in school look good for the dance." He grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

Jessica and I laughed. "Yeah." I agreed. "Don't want to disappoint all those La Push guys."

Mike frowned. "Who are you taking?"

I looked at him. " I am not sure yet."

He seemed to cheer up a bit. "Cool."

I rolled my eyes and followed Jessica into the changing room.

"Hey Jessica, who are you going to ask for the dance?" I asked curiously.

She sighed. "Well I was going to ask Mike, but I am sure he wants _you_ to ask him."

I laughed and she looked at me, raising her eyebrow. "I am not going to ask Mike to the dance. I think I am going to ask Jacob Black."

She smiled. "Your a great friend."

"I try." I smiled.

Gym was exactly what I feard it would be. Yesterday wasn't so bad, we were talking about the rules of basketball. But today, we actually had to play it. I am not sure why, it wasn't even basketball season. I sighed as the gym teacher, Coach Clapp, put me into a group with Mike and two other boys. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Mike," I whispered.

He looked away from the ball. "What?"

"Don't pass me the ball."

He looked really confused. "Why not?"

"Me and gym don't mix. If you know what's good for you, you won't pass me the ball."

He nodded. "Okay."

He may not have passed me the ball, but he never mentioned it to anyone else. So my other teammates passed it to me. So at the end of the hour, I have broke 3 people's noses, luckily they went out before I saw the blood, hit four people in the back of the head with the ball and lastly I fell down at least twenty times. I got dressed, and than rushed out to my truck, too embarassed to look at anyone. I waited for Taylor, when she got in, I sped off to Charlies.

"Hey, you think we can go to La Push?" She asked.

"Why do you want to go there?" I asked?

"To visit Jake." She grinned. "I know you have been dying to see him."

I scowled at her. "That's not true."

"You are such a liar. I know he wants to see you too." She pressed.

I sighed. "Fine, we'll go. But we can't stay long."

She did a little victory dance when she thought I wasn't looking.

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. A few things. This is **_**my**_** version of Twilight. It's similar in some areas, but different in most aspects. And on my profile, I have links to pictures of their clothes. Constructive Critism is welcome!**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Just my own characters.**

Chapter 5

**Recap:**

**He looked away from the ball. "What?"**

**"Don't pass me the ball."**

**He looked really confused. "Why not?"**

**"Me and gym don't mix. If you know what's good for you, you won't pass me the ball."**

**He nodded. "Okay."**

**He may not have passed me the ball, but he never mentioned it to anyone else. So my other teammates passed it to me. So at the end of the hour, I have broke 3 people's noses, luckily they went out before I saw the blood, hit four people in the back of the head with the ball and lastly I fell down at least twenty times. I got dressed, and than rushed out to my truck, too embarrassed to look at anyone. I waited for Taylor, when she got in, I sped off to Charlie's'.**

**"Hey, you think we can go to La Push?" She asked.**

**"Why do you want to go there?" I asked?**

**"To visit Jake." She grinned. "I know you have been dying to see him."**

**I scowled at her. "That's not true."**

**"You are such a liar. I know he wants to see you too." She pressed.**

**I sighed. "Fine, we'll go. But we can't stay long."**

**She did a little victory dance when she thought I wasn't looking.**

* * *

_Jacob Black_

_Dammit, there's nothing to ever do around her,_ _I thought bitterly._ I fell onto my over used couch, flipping through channels finding nothing interesting at all. I pushed the 'off' button and stormed outside. I started walking to my little shack I call a garage when I seen an old red Chevy truck pull into the drive.

I instantly recognized Billy's old truck, a smile formed on my face as I was walking up to the truck. Bella looked out the window while I approached her, smiling and had a light pink tinge in her cheeks. I almost turned back around when I seen Taylor look over at me and wave. I forced a small smile on my lips than turned my attention to Bella again, who is now out of her beat up truck.

"Hey Jake!" She replied hugging me.

"Hey Bells. What brings you here?" I asked, hugging her longer than necessary.

Bella looked over at Taylor than back at me, "Taylor wanted to come here."

My shoulders slumped a little. "Oh, I see." I looked at Taylor again. "Hey Tay. Being good at school?"

"Always." She smiled. "Jake, I have a question."

"And I might have an answer." I laughed, Bella joining in with me.

Taylor scowled. "Well you see we have a dance coming up in a couple days, and I need a date. None of the guys in Forks are worth going with."

"I don't see the question in that." I looked at her, already knowing what she was getting at.

"Well I was wondering if you knew any of your buddies would want to come with me?" She asked sheepishly.

"Hmmm.." Quil might go with her, or maybe Paul. "I'll ask my friend Quil, I am sure he'd love to go with you." She beamed her pearly whites at me. I looked down to Bella. "Who you going to the dance with?"

"No one."

"How come?"

"Bella doesn't or rather can't dance." Taylor answered for her.

Bella's face turned 10 shades darker, giggling embarrassed. "You know me Jake, clumsy little Bella."

I laughed deeply. "You can't just miss the dance Bella. It's your last year." I paused, hesitated to continue. "Bella," I took a deep breath, "Why don't you come to the dance with me?"

Bella looked at me curiously, "I am not sure about that Jake."

"Haha, I can just see it now!" Taylor laughed loudly. "Bella falling over and bringing Jake down with her."

We both glared at her. "Come on Bells. We can show up your sister."

She smiled. "Alright. It's a date." My heart fluttered at the word, while her cheeks went darker again.

I started walking up to the house, clasping Bella's hand in my huge russet colored hand. "Come on, let's go call Quil for Tay." She nodded, letting me pull her along and Taylor skipping lightly behind us.

* * *

We walked in and Billy looked at Bella's and mine hands together than at me with a goofy grin on his face. I scowled at him and walked to the only phone in the house, which unfortunately was in the kitchen.

"Hi Billy." Bella greeted.

"Hello Bella. Taylor." He nodded his head with each of their names.

"Billy." Taylor acknowledged.

I stopped listening to their conversation, dialing Quil's number. He picked up on the fourth ring. Typical.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Quil, what's up bro?" I decided to play it cool.

"Jakey!" I growled. "Not much man! I was just making something to eat."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to see it. "You're always hungry man. Hey, why don't you come over, you can eat here?"

There was a silence between us while he thought it over. "Any special reason why you're inviting me? Usually I have to show up to see you." He chuckled.

"I need a special reason to invite my best friend over?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I guess you don't." He laughed. "I'll see you in a bit than."

"Alright." I hung up the phone.

"How's Charlie been with a house full of teenage girls?" Billy asked.

"He's fine for now. We've only been here for three days." Bella replied.

Billy laughed lightly. "Yes, I am sure it will get to him once you start becoming rebellious."

Taylor scoffed. "How can we be rebellious in a little town like Forks?"

He looked at her as if he knew something they didn't. "I am sure you'll find a way Taylor."

She scowled and looked at me, "Is he coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he'll be here soon."

Taylor rolled her eyes at me. "That's not what I meant. I meant is if he was going to go with me or not."

"I never asked."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I figured you want to go with him, than you can ask him yourself."

She opened her mouth to but closed it again when there a knock on the door.

Quil suddenly walked in and Taylor stared at him. Her eyes going wide at the sight of him shirtless. I guess I should have warned him that girls were going to be here. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his face going a darker color. His face suddenly turned to me, glaring. I shrugged my shoulders and his eyes turned back to Taylor. His face slowly spreading into a wide grin. I guess he likes her, or likes how she looks anyway.

"Quil, this is Taylor and Bella." I introduced. "Bella, Taylor this is Quil."

Bella let out an embarrassed hi and Taylor just stared at him. "Hi Taylor."

Her smile grew wider, "Hello Quil."

Billy started laughing like someone told a funny joke, we all looked at him questioningly. "Dad?"

He looked up at me, "What son?"

"We're gonna go outside. It's too hot in here." At that he cracked up again. He was still laughing when we shut the front door.

* * *

"What's up with that old man lately?" Quil asked me.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I shrugged.

Bella and I started walking along the beach, holding each other's hands. Quil and Taylor were somewhere behind us, talking like two little school girls.

"Thanks Jacob." Bella said.

I looked at her, she hasn't said anything for a half hour and than all of a sudden she said thanks. "Thanks for what?"

She smiled up at me, grabbing my hand. "Well, since Tay has Quil she can forget about Edward."

I ground my teeth together. "Edward _Cullen_?"

She nodded. "Yeah, how do you know about him?"

"Heard about him from some people from Forks, and Charlie likes to talk about his father."

"Oh."

"Was she rejected by him?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure. She came home yesterday all depressed, so I imagine he rejected her in some way."

I shook with anger, no one could ever say no to Taylor and here the one guy she shows an interest in and he shooed her away. I may not love her like a girlfriend but she's like my big sister and I don't like seeing family get hurt.

"Jake?" Bella called, pulling me from my angered thoughts.

"Did you say something Bells?"

"What's wrong? You all of a sudden got this angry look in your eye like you wanted to kill someone."

I smiled, she seen right through me without saying anything. "Nothing. I'm fine."

She looked at me skeptically, but let it pass. We walked in silence for another half hour before she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get home, Charlie will be wondering where we are."

"I'm sure he won't care that you are here."

"You're right. But I have to make supper for him."

"Bella, he has lived on his own for seventeen years, you really think one night of you not cooking for him is going to kill him?" I asked.

She struggled, obviously arguing with herself. "I- we should really go." I frowned. "I'll come back tomorrow. Okay?"

I smiled a little bit. "Promise?"

She looked at me funny. "Promise."

"Well, I'll you to your truck."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Taylor and Quil started following us back to my house. They were holding hands and deep into a conversation. Well that must mean a good thing right? Bella hopped into her truck, smiling sheepishly at me. I grinned at her and shut her door.

"Bye Bells. See ya tomorrow."

"Oh, we're coming back tomorrow?" Taylor asked excitedly.

Bella nodded while Taylor jumped into the truck. "Yeah, we are."

Quil's smile grew bigger, if it was even possible. "Bye Taylor. Call you tonight." He whispered lovingly into her ear. She giggled and nodded. He shut her door, and they sped off down the road.

"Quil?" I asked, watching him while he was staring down the road.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"Quil and Taylor sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I teased. He glared at me and started to chase me.

"I'm going to KILL you Jacob!!" He yelled chasing me into the house.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. It was kind of weird writing it in Jacob's point of view. But I think I did a pretty good job. Tell me how I did. I'll try and update soon. Byee**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Progess Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter 6

**Recap:**

**Taylor and Quil started following us back to my house. They were holding hands and deep into a conversation. Well that must mean a good thing right? Bella hopped into her truck, smiling sheepishly at me. I grinned at her and shut her door.**

"**Bye Bells. See ya tomorrow."**

"**Oh, we're coming back tomorrow?" Taylor asked excitedly.**

**Bella nodded while Taylor jumped into the truck. "Yeah, we are."**

**Quil's smile grew bigger, if it was even possible. "Bye Taylor. Call you tonight." He whispered lovingly into her ear. She giggled and nodded. He shut her door, and they sped off down the road.**

"**Quil?" I asked, watching him while he was staring down the road.**

"**Mmm?" He asked.**

"**Quil and Taylor sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I teased. He glared at me and started to chase me.**

"**I'm going to KILL you Jacob!!" He yelled chasing me into the house**

* * *

_T_aylor Swan

That morning I laid in my bed, thoughts of Edward Cullen in the back of my mind and all I could think about was Quil. I had a very restless sleep, my sleep consumed me in nightmares of two horrid creatures. They were both hazy, and blurry figures but I knew they were fighting viciously over something.

I shook my head violently, I couldn't think of that one. I sighed pushing myself from my bed, the dance was tomorrow night and I still haven't got my dress. We are suppose to go shopping today in Port Angeles. But I highly doubt Bella is going to come now, her and Jake were getting pretty close yesterday. I smiled, finally someone who got her. She was always confusing me.

A knock sounded at my door and I sighed. "Come in." In walked a very cheery Bella. I groaned, her being this happy could never be a good thing.

Her grin grew bigger at my worried expression. "I have the greatest news ever!"

I looked at her skeptically, her and I usually had two definitions of the term 'good news'. She started bouncing up and down excitedly. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth and I cringed. "We get to miss school today!" I perked up a little, looking at her waiting for her to say Got cha!

"Really?"

Her shoulders slumped a little at my mood. "Yes really! Charlie said we could, so we could go get our dresses early so than we can go to La Push early." I grinned at this. Not only do I get to miss school BUT I get to go get my dress and get to see Quil all in one day!

"Wow, maybe Forks won't be so bad after all." I mused.

"Damn right!" She laughed at my shocked expression. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

"Are the others coming?" I asked.

"Um..." She thought for a second. "Well, I thought it could just be us two today?"

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled again, and than bounced happily out of my room.

I got dressed in record time, not really feeling in the mood to get all girly today I was satisfied with dark blue jeans and a plain Jane light blue tank top. I grabbed my white coat, and ran downstairs, throwing my hair into a ponytail on the way. Bella looked me up and down, smiling at my plainness. She, amazingly, was dressed up today. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with a pink tank top and white cover, her hair was half up and half down.

"Don't you just look..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Ravishing? Beautiful?" She mused. "Stunning? Totally fucking awesome?"

I laughed at her and nodded. "All of them." She beamed at me.

"Are you ready?" I shrugged. "I thought we could eat breakfast when we got to Port Angeles."

I nodded. "Sounds good. But I don't think your little beat up truck will make it there. So, I am going to take _my_ car. You can come if you want." She stomped her foot and than sighed.

"I suppose you are right. It's a miracle how useful it's been to me so far." She chuckled and grabbed her purse. Yes, amazingly the Bella owned one purse. Only one. "Let's go than."

I smirked as we climbed into my 2009 Dodge Viper GT. I turned the key and the engine purred to life, Charlie nor Bella understood why I bought a car like this it was so ostentatious. I remember when the three of us went to the car store in Port Angeles.

* * *

_Charlie rolled his window down, staring at the car lot filled with brand new 2009 cars. He looked over at me and lifted an eyebrow. "You really have money to spend _here_?" He asked._

_I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I don't want no piece of junk old thing that can't take me long places." I snapped._

"_Hey!" Bella whined. "I know you're talking about my truck and she won't like you for that."_

_I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car, walking up to the salesman who probably owned the store. He saw me walking up to him, his smile disappeared as soon as he saw I wasn't no adult. He met me the rest of the way, looking at me slightly annoyed._

"_May I help you with something Miss?" He asked._

_I looked up at him. "Actually yes, I am looking for a car."_

"_Of course, I would have suspected you to go to Al's used cars." He tried to hold a smirk in, but failed miserably._

_I glared at him, "Well, if you don't want to do business with me, I will go get a car from another place." His smirk disappeared off of his mid-thirties face. "Good day."_

_I started walking away, but he grabbed onto my hand. "I am sorry Miss. I am just not used to youngsters walking in here and actually able to afford one of the new cars." He smiled apologetically at me. _

_I nodded. "Your forgiven, now please show me your collection Mr...?" I left it open for him to answer._

_He held out his hand, "Mr. Greg Handy." He bowed his head slightly._

"_Hmm, Ironic name." I muttered. "Pleased to meet you. I am Miss. Taylor Swan."_

_He nodded in acknowledgement. "What would you like to see first Miss. Swan?"_

"_Your Vipers." He looked at me like I lost my mind but showed me none the less. I was looking at one by one, when suddenly I came across the one I wanted- no needed. It was a dark blue '09 Dodge Viper GT. I looked over at Greg and beamed at him. "I want this one."_

_He looked surprised. "You.. you want this one? This is one of the most expensive cars on my lot!" He explained shocked._

"_What's your point?" I scowled at him. "I want. Now give me the damn papers to sign so I can get outta here."_

"_Yes Miss. Swan." He rushed away, getting papers and the keys to the car. My new baby. He gave me about 15 pages to fill out. Three pages consisted of information, and the rest were just for my signature. It was really pathetic. "Sign your name here, here and intital here." I obeyed. He took the papers from me and held out his hand. "You do realize how much this costs, right?" I nodded. "Are you leasing or paying it all in front?"_

_I sighed, opening my purse and bringing out a huge wad of cash. Long story short: My grandma on my mother's side passed away and she was majorly loaded, she gave me all of her money. No one knows but me and my lawyer, not that it doesn't matter. I gave him the amount and waited for him impatiently to hand me the keys. I started to tap my foot while he was just staring at the cash in his hand. Finally I got mad and ripped the keys out of his hand. He waved, turned quickly on his heel and headed into his office._

_As for me, I drove out of the lot and beamed wildly at Charlie and Bella who sat there, their mouths gaping open looking like a couple of fish. I fled down the road towards Forks, Charlie and Bella following behind me._

* * *

"TAYLOR!" Bella screamed in my ear, bringing me out of my daydream. I didn't even realized I left the driveway. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"

I sighed and looked over at her. "I'm sorry." I looked at the road again. Damn, we were already in Port Angeles. I grinned at her. "Where do you want to go to breakfast?" I asked her.

She scowled at me, her good mood obviously gone. "I don't care. Just stop somewhere." She snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." I pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant. Do they even serve breakfast here? I snapped my attention to Bella. "Good enough."

She mumbled a 'whatever' and got out of the car. Slamming the passenger door. My poor baby. She just didn't care. I jumped out of the car and ran after her, locking the doors with my command start. We sat down at a little table closer to the back. Not a lot of people were in here, but I am sure it got busy later in the day. We ordered cokes, which was strange for morning but we needed some sugar, and ordered waffles and pancakes.

We scarfed down our food quickly, excited for our dress shopping. Bella paid the bill and we left the restaurant. We got into my car and headed for the first dress shop. "Madam Bouts Dress Emporium" Who would name their shop that? Like come on, it has 'mad' the title. Unbelievable. I got out of my car and walked into the store, Bella right behind me.

"So, where to start first?" I asked her.

* * *

_Alice Cullen_

Sitting on my ass in my living room was not really how I wanted to spend a sunny day. School was out of the question, due to our 'dirty little secret', but I really wanted to go shopping. I had a vision about the Swan girls, they got to go shopping for their dresses. It just wasn't fair! I have been having visions of those two a month before they arrived here. I am not sure why I am, but maybe the way Edward acted towards Taylor has something to do with it. Her visions always end with Edward, but lately both of theirs just suddenly disappear.

I head a loud slam as the front door closed. _Great, Edward's home._ Not that I didn't love my bronze hair 'brother' but sometimes he reminded me of a little child when they couldn't get their own way. He growled at me while he walked passed, heading for his bedroom. I smiled, and shook my head. He also gets easily offended. Typical.

_Hey Edward, how was Alaska? Have fun with Tanya?_

He came rushing down the stairs, instantly in my face. His eyes went ocher to a very black color, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Alice!" He growled.

I smirked. "What's the matter? Do something with her that you don't want me- us to find out?"

"That's none of your business pixie!" He hissed.

The rest of the family slid into the room, without us noticing. "That is enough you two." Carlisle replied softly but there was a authoritative edge in his voice.

Edward snapped his eyes in their direction. "Sorry Carlisle." He mumbled, walking towards the stairs once again.

"Edward." Carlisle said his name lowly, but he still heard him. He turned around slowly, looking at him waiting for him to speak. "How was your trip?"

Edward looked at him, knowing he wanted to say something else. He shrugged none the less. "Fine." Than he raced upstairs, all eyes suddenly turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

Rosalie glared at me. "We don't need to be telepathic to know what you are thinking Alice."

I looked at me nails bored. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rosalie hissed. "Quit playing dumb!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Playing dumb? I honestly don't know what you are talking about." I looked at Carlisle. "Can you tell me?"

Carlisle looked between his two daughters, watching as Jasper walked over to Alice and wrapped his hard white arm around her waist. "Sadly Alice, we do know what you are thinking. Edward told us the visions you had of chief Swan's daughters, particularly Taylor. We can't let them become a part of our life. Is that understood?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes Carlisle. Is it okay if I mingle at school?"

Rosalie growled at me. "No you stupid girl! You can't have any contact with those humans! They'd put us all in danger."

I glared at her now. "Wouldn't you risk your life to know that your brother is finally happy and in love?"

"Happy? In love? Please, every time he sees her he wants to rip her apart. It's tearing him apart Alice. Don't you care that you are hurting him even more with your visions."

Alice felt like she got slapped really hard on the face. She sat there contemplating on what to say. "I know this is torturing him now, but later on when he can control his thirst they'll fall in love. And she _will_ be one of us."

"She. Will. Not. Be. Apart. Of. This. Family." Rosalie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Rosie!" Emmet called, pulling her out of the room.

"Alice, let's drop this. I don't know what will happen in our near future. But stay away from those girls." Carlisle demanded, leading Esme out of the living room.

I snuggled up to Jasper. "Why do they have to be so difficult?"

"Ally, they are right." I sighed, not him too. "I really don't know the whole vision, but Alice, bringing a human girl into a house full of- well I doubt it will be very pretty."

I sighed again, there really was no point in arguing with him. I will have to prove to them that she belongs with us. How I was going to do that, I wasn't sure yet. I was just going to have to wait for a vision to show me what to do. I leaned in closer to Jasper.

"Let's go for a drive Jazz. I need to get out of here." I whispered into his ear and he nodded.

"Sure."

I smiled, grabbed his hand and danced outside towards the garage.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

We sat down hours later at a close by cafe. We were totally exhausted, we found our dresses, shoes, and accessories. And now here we are, sitting here tired. Bella looked at her cellphone, her eyes went wide than she stood up.

"What's the matter?" I asked her curiously.

"We were suppose to meet Jake and Quil an hour ago." My eyes went wide. "I am sure it's alright. They would've called us by now."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah your right."

"Let me call them and than we'll go over kay?" I nodded. She dialed his number and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Jake, it's Bella." Pause. "Oh yeah, I know we're sorry. We just finished shopping, we got your tuxedo's too." Pause. "Yeah, okay. We'll be there in about an hour." Pause. "Okay bye." She looked at me. "Lets go." I nodded and followed her out the door.

We reached the outskirts of La Push in an hour, I was driving insanely fast. Bella was screaming at me the whole time, when we got to Jake's she jumped into his arms and started kissing him everywhere, saying 'thank god'. I laughed hard at this little episode. Jake just stood there, making his russet colored skin darker and darker till finally Bella realized what she was doing and practically did a back flip off of him. Quil and I just stood there laughing, wondering why Bella had a sudden outburst. I guess Jacob was just as curious as we were, cause he asked her why she did it.

That's when her face turned as red as red can go. "I.. well... you see.." She stammered.

I rolled my eyes. "Gees Bella, just spill it out already!"

"Okay, well Taylor was driving like a total maniac and I swear I thought I was going to die. So I wanted to let Jake know how I felt before I died." She took deep gulps of air. "I was relieved to see him again."

I rolled my eyes before I started laughing she glared at me. "Bells, do you really think I would let us die? Puh-lease, I never got to go to a dance yet, and I am not about to die right before one. I paid lots of money on those dresses."

"You mean you bought her dress too?" Jake asked, not at all affected by Bella's words.

I nodded. "Yeah, I bout the dresses and accessories, while Bella bought the tuxs. Honestly though, dresses are more expensive than tuxedos."

Quil laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I bet."

Jake and Bella chuckled. "So what shall we do?"

"Dude, let's go to First Beach." Quill suggested. "Or we could always go cliff diving."

Bella's eyes widened in fear. "Are... are you serious?"

"Oh my god, that would be so awesome." I screamed happily.

Jake ground his teeth together. "Okay no. Lets just go to the beach."

I frowned, and followed my sister and Jake to the beach. Quil was whispering in my ear, one of these days he'd take me. I had to admit, I was looking forward to it, but at the same time I was scared shitless.

"So what time do we pick you up tomorrow?" Jake asked.

I looked at Bella. "What time does it start?"

She shrugged. "Seven I think."

"So lets say 6:45?" The boys nodded. "Good." I looked at my cellphone, oh shit. "Bella we have to go. Now!"

"Why?" I stared at her, finally she remembered and her eyes grew wide. "Damn. Sorry Jakey." She kissed him on the cheek and took off running, just a few feet away from me.

"Why do they always leave so suddenly?" I heard Quil ask Jake. I imagine he shrugged 'cause I didn't hear no answer. Or maybe, I was just to far away to hear an answer.

I hopped into my car, and waited for Bella to climb in. It looks like she fell down a couple times. I chuckled and I earned myself a glare. Predictable. I started the car and took off back to to Forks.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 6. The next chapter is going to be way more interesting. This was just a filler chapter before the dance. Ooo.. I am so excited. Well review and I'll update a s a p. Whoo. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	8. Chapter 8

Progress Incomplete

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Eight

**Recap:**

**I frowned, and followed my sister and Jake to the beach. Quil was whispering in my ear, one of these days he'd take me. I had to admit, I was looking forward to it, but at the same time I was scared shitless.**

"**So what time do we pick you up tomorrow?" Jake asked.**

**I looked at Bella. "What time does it start?"**

**She shrugged. "Seven I think."**

"**So lets say 6:45?" The boys nodded. "Good." I looked at my cellphone, oh shit. "Bella we have to go. Now!"**

"**Why?" I stared at her, finally she remembered and her eyes grew wide. "Damn. Sorry Jakey." She kissed him on the cheek and took off running, just a few feet away from me.**

"**Why do they always leave so suddenly?" I heard Quil ask Jake. I imagine he shrugged 'cause I didn't hear no answer. Or maybe, I was just to far away to hear an answer.**

**I hopped into my car, and waited for Bella to climb in. It looks like she fell down a couple times. I chuckled and I earned myself a glare. Predictable. I started the car and took off back to to Forks.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

Knocking was heard on my door, I groaned and rolled over. The knocking didn't stop, I sighed and lazily got out of bed. I opened the door to see a very excited... Jessica?

"What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, I phoned but Bella said you were still sleeping so I decided to come over to tell you I have made appointments for us."

I stared at her blankly, "Appointments for what?"

Jessica laughed her eery laugh, "For our hair silly. Now hurry up and get ready, our appointments are in two hours."

I nodded and slammed the door in her face. I heard her say 'how rude', than her feet stomping down the stairs. I looked outside, what a boring dull day. There were clouds covering the sky, oh how I miss that blue sky staring down upon me. I sighed and pulled on my blue jean capris and a pink t-shirt with a red heart in the center. I quickly straightened my hair and applied light make-up and ran downstairs. The whole gang was there. Meaning, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, a few girls I didn't know, and Bella.

"Well finally girl." Jessica replied getting up, everyone else following her. "So what car are we taking?"

I looked at everyone in the room, there were eight of us. "Well a few can come in my car and the rest in yours Jess." I suggested.

She nodded. "Okay, so who wants to go with me?" Nobody spoke up, "Well someone has to, we can't all fit into Taylor's car." Still no one volunteered.

I tried to keep a straight face, everyone told me at school that Jessica was the 'It' factor, anybody who was anybody wanted to be friends with her. Well except for the Cullens, and here we are standing in my living room and they would rather go with me than her. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing, everyone in the room stared at me with confused looks.

"Taylor, what is so funny?" Angela asked.

I shook my head, walking out the door still laughing. I looked behind me, " First come first serve ladies." I smiled and walked to my car, the girls racing behind me.

Jessica glared at me and I gave her an innocent smile, speeding off towards Port Angeles.

* * *

_Alice Cullen_

Tonight was the big Girls Choice Dance, all the girls in the school were excited. Taylor and her loyal dogs are on their way to Port Angeles to get their hair done. Why pay for a under paid stylists to do a under paid hair style when you can just do it yourself for free? I laughed silently to myself. I pulled my dress out that I was wearing tonight. Edward knocked on my door, I skipped gracefully and opened the door.

"What's up brother?" I smiled innocently.

"Alice I thought Carlisle told you to stop looking at _her_ future."

"He did." I smiled and walked towards my mirror and started to work.

"Than why do you keep checking her future?" He growled.

"To see if its still the same. And guess what? It is!" I replied gleefully.

Edward growled again. "I already know that Alice. What's it to you if its the same?"

"You'll find out eventually." He started walking out the door, angry. "Oh Edward." He looked at me. "You might want to give up soon. I know she is all you think about."

"Yeah yeah." He slammed my door on the way out.

I smirked to myself as I started the water for my bath, I got everything out that I would need and than stripped my clothes and jumped gracefully into the scalding hot bath water. As I laid there in the bath tub, I heard Edward talking to himself in his room, and I think I heard something break. He than went downstairs and started talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward, the dance is in an hour, are you not going?" Esme asked sweetly.

"No." Edward snapped, he looked at up to see Esme's hurt expression. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry Esme. I don't want to go."

Esme nodded. "But I think it would be nice if you went to a social function. Don't you think so Carlisle?" She turned her attention to her husband.

Carlisle eyed his wife suspiciously. "I am sure it will be fine if you went for an hour or so."

Esme beamed and looked at Edward, "What do you say son?"

Edward sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Esme handed him a tuxedo and he raced upstairs to change.

I smiled approvingly, thank you Esme. My plan is going to work so well. I sighed and started singing Canada's National Anthem in my head, so Edward couldn't see my thoughts. After I sang that a few hundred times in my head I started singing Cascada in my head. I could hear Edward growl when he walked passed my door. I laughed and walked out.

"Oh Alice you look beautiful." Esme complimented.

"Thank you Mom." She smiled. "Well are you guys ready?" They all nodded their heads. "Good, lets go dance."

All five of us walked out of the door and headed for the school.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I was checking my email, waiting for the time when I could put on my dress. We got back from Port Angeles about two hours ago, it was majorly boring. I checked my email, hoping to get something from someone. I was about to sign off when I heard a _ding_ from my computer. Puzzled, I check the email. It was from Alice Cullen._ What would she want to say to me?_ I shuddered at the thought, maybe she was emailing me to tell me to stay from her brother. I sighed and clicked the_ read_ button.

_Taylor,_

_Have fun at the dance, I know I will. _

_Alice_

Well that was a cheap little email. I laughed to myself and looked at the time. I jumped up quickly, making some of my hair fall out of place. The guys were going to be here in five minutes. I shrugged into my dress quickly, putting on my earrings, bracelets and than shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror, those few out of place hairs my my look complete, I smiled at myself and rushed downstairs. I was just in time to hear the door bell ring.

Charlie answered the door, "Jacob! Wow, I wasn't expecting you. Whose your friend?"

"Evening Charlie, this is Quil. We are here to pick up the girls, are they ready?" Jacob replied.

"Didn't they tell you that they are going to the dance at the high school tonight?" Charlie asked.

Jacob looked at Charlie confused, than started laughing. "We are taking them."

Charlie than looked at their tuxedos, his cheeks turned pink. "Oh right, of course. Come in boys."

Jacob nodded and walked passed Charlie, Quil following behind. "Hey Jake, Quil." I thought it was better to announce my presence now than startle them later.

Quil and Jake turned, their mouths wide open in an 'o' shape. If they moved their mouth up and down they would look like fish. I giggled.

Jake recovered first. "Wow Tay you look great." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

"She's still upstairs, she was having trouble with her dress." Quil still never recovered.

Jake laughed. "She could always go naked."

Charlie glared at Jake. "Excuse me?"

"It was just a joke." Jake put his hands in front of him surrending.

Charlie shook his head, than went to the foot of the stairs. "Hurry up Bella, the game is going to start soon."

"Coming!" She yelled. She than appeared at the top of the stairs. Taking each step carefully, but of course she tripped, and would have fell down the last three steps if it weren't for Jacob catching her.

Quil and I burst out laughing. Shaking my head, I walked out the door, everyone following behind me. Even Charlie.

"Wait girls, I want pictures." He said.

"But dad, why?" Bella asked.

He looked at her. "For your mothers sake."

"Good, than I don't have to be in it." I huffed.

"She wants both of you." Charlie said.

I sighed, I didn't believe him but I stood there smiled all the same. He took at least fifty pictures of us before we could get away. I sighed in relief and jumped into Jake's rabbit, and than we were off to the school.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

We arrived at the school in two minutes, we parked far away from school. I got out of the car, followed by the rest of them. I looked around the lit up parking lot, I didn't know what I was looking for but Alice smiled at me than walked away. She has been singing Cascada songs for an hour now. I don't know what she didn't want me to know, but it was sure irritating. I walked into the school, the gymnasium was decorated like a casino. Fake slot machines covered the west wall and tables covered everywhere else. There was a big opening in the middle of the floor, for people to dance.

Eric was in charge of the music, if that's what you wanted to call it, Jessica and Mike were dancing on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett rushed to the floor and started showing their hip hop moves. I smiled and looked around, I seen the snack table on the far end of the gym. I walked closer to it and that's when I got her scent. I turned around and there was Taylor Swan entering the gym with her sister and two boys.

I involuntarily growled at the guy holding Taylor by the waist. She was wearing a white dress, it was tight till her thighs than flared out and one side ended a little passed her knee. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few stray strands that curled her face. She was beautiful, my eyes never left her when she walked towards the dance floor, signalling Eric to be some up beat music on. Than her body started to move to the music, she looked like a goddess under the lights.

Alice skipped to my side, smiling like a crazy girl who just murdered someone. I looked at her and she looked back innocently.

"You knew she was going to be here." It was more of a statement than a question.

Alice nodded her head. "Of course, I knew you wouldn't have come if you had known. But aren't you glad you did?"

I glared at her but it slowly formed into a smile. "Yeah I am."

"She's beautiful isn't she?" She asked, all I did was nod. My eyes still glued to her dancing figure.

"Edward," I looked at my sister. "You need to go talk to her, or you are going to lose her forever. She will fall in love with that boy. I know she is crazy about you, she dreams about you every night."

"How do you know that?"

"I visit her sometimes, just to watch her sleep. It is quite fascinating, she talks in her sleep. Do you know what she says?" Alice asked, amusement in her voice.

"What does she say?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well she mumbles a lot, but the gist of it is that she talks about you. Sometimes she is angry at how you ignored her and turned her away. And others she acts like a love sick puppy, waiting for you to take her."

"Take her how?" I asked, confused.

"In every way possible. She is suspicious of us Edward, but she thinks that she is too plain and ordinary to get your affection."

I snorted. "She already has it."

Alice beamed." But she doesn't know that. You need to tell her."

"How?"

"Edward, she is your singer, maybe she is your soul mate?"Alice ventured.

That's all it took, I strode over to where she was. Standing there, hesitating. Finally I touched her shoulder and she turned around. She stared right at me, and her eyes sparkled.

"Edward?" She asked puzzled. "What do you want?"

Her harshness stung a bit, but I hid it. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

She bit her lip, and looked to her date. He nodded his head and she started walking, I was following behind her.

"What is it Edward?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

She looked up at me. "For what?"

"For the way I acted, treating you bad."

She nodded. "Well apology accepted. Have a nice night." She started walking away and I grabbed her arm. She turned abruptly and stared at me. "You are so cold."

"It's a family thing." I said gruffly.

"Right." She looked into my eyes. I felt naked. "Why don't you really tell me what you want to say."

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore Bella. I want to be with you. If only as a friend or.... or more than that." I looked away from her studious glare.

Her heart speed picked up. "Oh Edward, I always wanted to hear that, but I am not sure I could handle your mood swings anymore."

I smiled, I picked her up and twirled her around. "That will never happen."

She smiled at me. "Lets just be friends, okay? I need to sort something out first."

I nodded, a slow song came on then, "Want to dance?"

She nodded and I lead her to the dance floor. Her date glaring at me the whole time.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

_We got home a little passed twelve, _I giggled as we made our way up the stairs. I said good night and went into my room. My phone went off, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Taylor?"

"Quil?"

"Yeah, it's me." He sounds depressed. "I just wanted to call you and warn you."

'Warn me about what?" I asked.

"About the Cullens."

"The Cullens, why?"

"They are monsters Taylor."

Edward, a monster? No way. "I don't believe you."

He sighed. "There is a legend that we descended from wolves, did you know that? Anyway, Jacob's great grandfather met someone on their land, they were monsters but they claimed to be different. So they made a treaty with them."

"What were they?" I asked, shivering.

"Vampires."

I burst out laughing. "Are you saying that the Cullens are... are vampires?"

"They might be, just Taylor, please be careful."

"Alright Quil. Bye." I shut my phone.

That night, I dreamt of Edward as a vampire. I woke up screaming, it all made sense. The cold skin, the eyes, his skin color and his stone body. I can't believe it, I think I am in love with a vampire. I sighed and fell back asleep. The next morning, I was waiting by my car, waiting for his volvo to arrive. I finally seen him approach and I motioned him to me. He scooped me up in his arms and squeezed.

"C.. Can't... breathe.... Edward." I gasped. He put me down.

"Now I am going to ask this once, and only once. I want the truth." His eyes narrowed but he nodded. "What are you?"

"I think you already know that Taylor." His lips barely moving.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Vampire." I whispered.

He nodded, "Vampire.' I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter eight. Sorry about the wait, I haven't had internet. Sorry. Review.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Nine

**RECAP:**

**That night, I dreamt of Edward as a vampire. I woke up screaming, it all made sense. The cold skin, the eyes, his skin colour and his stone body. I can't believe it, I think I am in love with a vampire. I sighed and fell back asleep. The next morning, I was waiting by my car, waiting for his Volvo to arrive. I finally seen him approach and I motioned him to me. He scooped me up in his arms and squeezed.**

"**C.. Can't... breathe.... Edward." I gasped. He put me down.**

"**Now I am going to ask this once, and only once. I want the truth." His eyes narrowed but he nodded. "What are you?"**

"**I think you already know that Taylor." His lips barely moving.**

**I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Vampire." I whispered.**

**He nodded, "Vampire.' I fainted.**

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I pulled my Volvo into the school parking lot. "Human girl, 10 o'clock." Rosalie hissed under her breath.

I turned my head sharply, staring at the girl that I was in impossibly in love with. I smiled and got out of the car, not listening to Alice's warnings, I strode over to Taylor as humanly as possible. My smile grew wider as I scooped her up in my hard arms.

"C... Can't... breathe.... Edward." She gasped. I put her down slowly.

She looked at me, her blue-green orbs looking curiously up at me. "Now I am going to ask this once, and only once. I want the truth." My eyes narrowed, this must be about the dream she had last night. Maybe I should have listened to Alice first._ Damn!_ Might as well nod now. "What are you?"

"I think you already know that Taylor." I said.

She swallowed hard before answering. "Vampire." She whispered.

I nodded again, "Vampire." Than she fainted.

Alice was by my side in a half a second. "Good job Eddie." She muttered.

"Be quiet!" I growled.

Alice stuck out her bottom lip, "I didn't even get to say hi."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you can when she wakes up, but I need you-"

"-To phone the school." Alice interrupted.

"Right. Well see you back at the house."

"Edward, do you want me to drop off her truck or bring it to our house?"

"Drop it off at Charlies." I said, and took off towards my house.

_Great, now our home is going to smell like her._ Rosalie thought to herself.

_Man I wonder if she is klutzy all the time or if it's just a random thing._ Emmett chuckled.

I shook my head, this was crazy. I wonder what mother will think when I bring her home, unconscious. I swallowed, not like I needed to, the hard lump forming in my throat. She is going to think the worst of this situation. I'll just explain everything before she gets to conclusions. That would work, I hoped.

Esme was looking out the window when she seen me run up, her tiny white hand jumped to her mouth, I heard her gasp.

_Oh my goodness, he killed her! My little Edward killed her, the one who was the best at everything, and now he has gone and-_

She didn't finish it, but I was sure I knew what the rest was. I walked into the door, and set Taylor on the sofa. One of our props, but we used it most of the time.

"Edward, what have you done?" Esme asked.

I sighed, "She's not dead Esme. She just fainted."

Esme's eyes grew wider. "Why did she faint? Edward, you didn't."

"No, I didn't. She found out herself. I just confirmed her suspicions."

"How did she find out?" Esme asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I am not sure, I think one of those boys down on the reservation told her."

"Oh my, well I am going to go get a cold cloth." Esme disappeared and a second later she was putting the cloth on Taylor's forehead.

"Esme, I need you to call Carlisle. I want him to be here when she wakes up." Esme nodded and took off upstairs grabbing her cell phone.

"Carlisle, honey?" I heard Esme from upstairs. I turned my attention back to Taylor, who mumbled random things.

"Taylor, please wake up soon." I mumbled into her ear.

"Edward run!" Taylor screamed.

"Edward, what was that?" Esme came rushing down the stairs.

"It was Taylor, she is having a dream, or a nightmare. I am not sure." I mumbled helplessly.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

_I was lost and alone, dark blankets clouded my vision. Panicking, I started running, sweat was coming out in diamond shaped beads on my forehead. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I stopped running and peered into the distance, I squinted my eyes and realized it was a tree. I skidded to a stop, why on earth would I be interested in a tree? I shook my head and continued running, hearing loud thumps behind me. I turned quickly, that was a bad idea, and landed on my rear end. I was frantically looking in every direction but there was nothing coming, it took a few tries to get up and than I was off again. _

_I ran straight into a wide meadow. It was beautiful, there were flowers and the sun was shining and it just looked breathtaking. Except one thing wasn't right, in the middle of the meadow was a wide mirror just begging for me to come closer. I inched myself closer and closer till I was able to look into the mirror. I gasped and almost fainted, I caught onto the mirror, righting myself again. I looked back into it, yep it was still there. I was looking at my reflection but it wasn't me anymore, my hair was still the same, but it sparkled in the sunlight. I was more pale than I was, but the most troubling of all was that I had bright red eyes staring at me hungrily. I backed away from the mirror quickly, falling down once again. I heard a crash and looked up, instead of the mirror there was a huge red-brown wolf glaring at me._

_I half crawled backwards, keeping my eyes on the wolf, he looked familiar I just didn't think of where I have seen a wolf like this before. It started coming closer to me, snapping his jaws by my feet, I closed my eyes waiting for death to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and there stood Jacob in the wolf's place. He was wearing only old jeans and a pair of run down sneakers, and his long beautiful black hair was replaced by short little spikes. He was looking down at me, he had the expression of anger and hurt on him._

"_Jake?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_He started shaking, his whole body was in tremors, "How could you Taylor? He liked you!"_

_I looked up at him stunned. What in the world is he talking about? "What?"_

"_You are one of them now! Do you know what this means?" Jacob was shouting, it really hurt my ears._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about Jake." My voice was a little shaky._

"_You are a bloodsucking leech, you filthy traitor! And now I have to kill you and your whole precious Cullen family." Jacob looked like a volcano getting ready to burst._

"_Jake, please calm down. I don't know what you mean." I tried, but it didn't work. The next thing I realized was Jacob was disappearing and in his place was the wolf again. "Oh God! You're the wolf!" I was too shocked to move. I just couldn't find the will to move my legs._

_I was about to call again, but than a fast white blur flew by me, knocking the wolf twenty feet away. I looked up at them and realized it was Edward. "No, Edward, get away from here. He's going to kill you!" I half-sobbed._

"_Run Taylor, my family is waiting for you at the edge of the forest. Run!" I looked at him, I wanted tears to come, but none found their way to my eyes. I flew myself on him, and sobbed._

"_No, I can't lose you." I muttered, I looked passed his shoulder, noticing the wolf get up. He was charging for us, Jacob really did want to kill us. I gasped as he got closer, pushing Edward away so he wouldn't get hurt. He was gaining speed, I looked over at Edward, "Edward run!!" I screamed so loud, people in forks could probably have heard me. Than I was flying in the air, with a 400 pound wolf on top of me._

_I hit the ground hard, my ears ringing and the breath knocked out of me. I looked up to see the wolf holding me down. Tears were spilling from my eyes, like a water tap. I looked into the eyes of Jacob, and held his gaze. His eyes were swimming with emotions, but he wouldn't keep an emotion long enough for me to decipher what it was. My eyes started to get blurry from my tears, I stretched my head as far as Jacob would let me and whispered to him. "Jacob, I am sorry if you felt like I betrayed you, but I love Edward just like you love Bella." Jacob winced from my words._

"_Taylor!" I heard a familiar voice scream, was that Charlie? "Taylor, wake up!" Huh? Wake up? What was he talking about? "Taylor for God's sake, please wake up!" I was violently shaking now, Jacob was shaking me. But why? I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the pain that seemed to swallow me up._

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. All I could make out were blurs, I shut my eyes again and reopened them. There before me was Edward.

"Edward?" I asked confused. _Where am I?_

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh God Taylor, you had us so worried." _Us?_

I sat up slowly to see seven beautiful figures in front of me, I gasped. "Where am I?"

Edward smiled, "At my house."

I stared at him blankly. "And why am I at your house?"

Edward gave a small laugh, "You mean you don't remember fainting?"

"Fainting?" Than it hit me, I fainted when I found out Edward was a vampire. I can't believe I did that. "Awe man, bet that wasn't the reaction you were looking for." I smiled sheepishly. "That wasn't even the reaction I wanted. I guess it was just a surprise that I was right."

Edward smiled. "I am actually surprised you fainted." I gave him a confused look. "Well I would have figured you would run away or something." He looked depressed at that thought.

"From you? Never." I smiled impishly at him.

"Idiot." Rosalie muttered loud enough that I heard.

I turned and glared at her, "And what is your problem?"

"You." She snarled.

I clenched and unclenched my teeth. "Well I guess that's too bad, cause I am gonna be here till he gets rid of me."

"Or I do." She hissed and walked away.

I gulped, and noticed Edward and everybody else smiling at me. "What?"

"I think you are the first person to have ever talked to Rosalie like that." Alice piped in before Edward could answer.

"Oh." I blushed, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh dear, of course not. She needs to learn how to respect people." A woman with a heart shaped face and honey blonde hair answered. "How rude, my name is Esme dear."

"Nice to meet you Esme." I smiled, I couldn't help but feel happy around her.

"And this is my husband Carlisle, and I am sure you know everyone else."

I nodded. "Just names, don't know them personally." I blushed again.

"Well that is going to be a royal pain." Jasper muttered, and Edward growled.

"I am sorry, what?" I asked. These people are seriously confusing.

"Jasper is new to the whole vegetarian diet, and you blushing does not help him at all."

I blushed again, "Oh God, I am so sorry."

Edward laughed loudly at this, "Don't apologize Taylor. I have a question."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, shoot."

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked, I looked around me and noticed that all of them were curious about my dream.

"Um, well, Jake was in it and so were you."

"Jake who?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob Black." Every "teenager" in the room growled. "Do you know him?"

"No, get on with your dream Taylor." Edward said smiling my favourite smile.

"Oh right." I replied slowly, dazed. "Well it was pitch black and I was running when all of a sudden a tree appears out of no where. I heard something behind me so I kept running, and than I end up in this gorgeous meadow and there is a huge mirror there." I took a breath. "I looked in the mirror and I looked like you guys, but my eyes were bright red." Edward winced. "And than all of a sudden the mirror is gone and in its place was a huge wolf. After snapping at me, it disappeared and Jake was there. He was yelling at me, saying I betrayed him and that they are going to have to.... kill all of you because of me. Than Jake turned into the wolf and almost got me, but Edward came and pushed him out of the way. You were telling me to run to the edge of the forest cause your family were there waiting but I didn't go. I clung to you and pushed you out of the way when Jake attacked, I got hit to the ground and than I was being shook. I was shaking so hard it hurt. And than I woke up." I looked up to see everyone's shocked faces. "And that's the short version."

They all stared at me with stunned expressions, their mouths were hanging open and looking at me like I lost my mind. Fortunately Carlisle came out of his reverie quick enough. "Hmm... I wonder what this means."

"Umm... nothing?" I asking hopefully.

He shook his head slowly, "I am not sure about that, but it might be. Maybe it was just a nightmare." Edward flinched at the word.

"Do you think she can see the future like Alice can?" Jasper suddenly asked. I forgot he was there.

"Well, if she can I wouldn't know." Edward said frustrated.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked, his curiosity rising.

"Something or someone is stopping me from entering her head." They all gasped. "The only time I can see her mind is when she is sleeping."

Alice turned her head slightly to the left, "She was just sleeping Edward."

"Well whatever that is blocking her mind was not."

My mouth hung open as realization hit me, "Bella." I breathed.

"Bella? Whose Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Carlisle funnily. "Well you should know who she is Carlisle." I giggled. "She has been to the hospital lots since we have been here."

"Do you mean the girl who lives with Charlie?" I nodded. "Oh of course, Bella Swan. Sorry, but Charlie always said her name was Isabella."

"He talked about her lots before she came here?" I asked, hurt.

"Well yes he did, but are you her cousin?"

I shook my head. "No I am her sister." I stood up. "I am sorry, but I have to go." I ran for the door.

"Taylor, wait!" I heard Edward yell for me, but I didn't stop running, I couldn't. How could Charlie not talk about me? I was his daughter too. Tears poured down my face as fast as rain would fall from the cloud to the cement below. I heard footsteps behind me but I kept running, I couldn't face them now. _BELLA!!_ I screamed inside my head._ I need you!_ I finally reached the borderline of Forks. I seen Bella's old red Chevy a few feet away from me, and the footsteps behind me slowly faded away to nothing.

"Taylor, hurry up. It's freezing out there." Bella screamed.

I hopped into the truck, breathing heavily. "How did you know where I was?"

"I.. I don't know. I heard you in my head, it was the weirdest thing. Am I going crazy Tay?"

I laughed at her, "No not at all. Let's go home, I am tired."

Bella smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy everybody.. sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy with work and looking after my baby and school and moving. Lol. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter 10

**Recap:**

"**Do you mean the girl who lives with Charlie?" I nodded. "Oh of course, Bella Swan. Sorry, but Charlie always said her name was Isabella."**

"**He talked about her lots before she came here?" I asked, hurt.**

"**Well yes he did, but are you her cousin?" **

**I shook my head. "No I am her sister." I stood up. "I am sorry, but I have to go." I ran for the door.**

"**Taylor, wait!" I heard Edward yell for me, but I didn't stop running, I couldn't. How could Charlie not talk about me? I was his daughter too. Tears poured down my face as fast as rain would fall from the cloud to the cement below. I heard footsteps behind me but I kept running, I couldn't face them now. _BELLA!_ I screamed inside my head._ I need you!_ I finally reached the borderline of Forks. I seen Bella's old red Chevy a few feet away from me, and the footsteps behind me slowly faded away to nothing.**

"**Taylor, hurry up. It's freezing out there." Bella screamed.**

**I hopped into the truck, breathing heavily. "How did you know where I was?"**

"**I.. I don't know. I heard you in my head, it was the weirdest thing. Am I going crazy Tay?"**

**I laughed at her, "No not at all. Let's go home, I am tired."**

**Bella smiled. "Okay."**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I awoke the next morning feeling groggy and tired. Last night was horrible, I cried myself to sleep, I must have cried while I was sleeping too. My pillow was still soaked from my fallen tears. I sighed and climbed out of the bed. I walked clumsily towards my closet, pulling out random clothes. I sighed again and went to the bathroom to have a shower, amazingly Bella wasn't in there. Did I wake up earlier than I thought? I heard voices coming from downstairs, nope I just overslept. Great.

I got out of the shower five minutes later, making my way downstairs. Hoping Charlie was gone already, but God must hate me because he was still here.

He looked up when I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Tay." He smiled at me, wrinkles covering most of his face.

I looked at him, "Morning."

"Rough night sweetheart?" He asked.

I glared at him. "What right do you have to call me sweetheart?" Oh no, the tears were coming back. "According to you, you only have one daughter and I am just apparently a cousin."

Charlie looked confused, than realization dawned on his face, "Taylor I..."

"No I don't want to hear it Charlie." The tears were now freely flowing down my face, the traitors.

Bella stood up from her chair, "Okay, will someone please tell me what this all about?"

I looked at her, "Can't you tell Bella? I am just a nobody, a mistake. I wasn't suppose to live, and your father over there wanted to believe it so bad that he told everyone that you were his only daughter and that I was just somebody living with you!" I turned around and ran out the door.

"Taylor!" Bella screamed, I couldn't stop. I wanted to, she was my sister but I just couldn't. My legs kept forcing themselves forward.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept running. Ignoring the ache in every part of my body, my lungs screaming for more air, I ignored it all and just ran. It felt so good to just run and not worry about anything wrong in my life. Of course Charlie would not consider me his daughter, the way I was acting why should he want to? It still hurt though, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself it still hurt. I was Charlie's deep dark secret, I was the prize for the mistake that he made. I don't know how I thought coming here would change his mind about me.

I finally stopped, I dropped to the hard ground, tears once again pouring down my face. I looked around blindly, how far did I run? I was in the forest surrounding the Cullens home. Great. I laid on the ground, pulling my legs up to my chest, I wouldn't be able to go anywhere until all the tears were out of my system. So I was stuck here.

"Whose out here?" I heard a voice call from a distance. I didn't answer. "Whose out there?" The voice asked again. I curled up into a tighter ball and closed my eyes, waiting for the world to swallow me up.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Bella glared daggers at Charlie, what an imbecile. "How could you do that?"

Charlie glanced up from his coffee. "I'm sorry Bella, but you just don't understand."

I raised my eyebrow. "Don't understand? Are you serious? What's not to understand?" My voice was getting louder with each word. "Taylor is the daughter you were never suppose to have, and now you feel ashamed because you had to cheat on my mom for Taylor to be here. I will tell you something Charlie," He cringed when I said his name. "She was not a mistake, if anything she was a godsend. She has helped my family in so many ways, she moved here because I begged her to come with me. What you did was unforgivable but you gave me a sister, we are more alike than anyone realizes, and you better realize what a gift she is before you lose both of us." He looked up at me in surprise. "I just can't believe you Charlie, I talked to Edward Cullen last night. Do you know what he told me?"

"No."

"He told me that you have never ONCE mentioned Taylor to anyone. All you ever did was talk about me." I was an inch away from his face. "You hurt Taylor beyond repair and I want you to fix it or we are gone."

"How can I just fix something like that?" Charlie asked.

"Figure it out. You have two months Charlie." I hissed, and walked out the door. Wow, that actually felt good.

I grabbed Taylor's cellphone out of my pocket. I hope she has the number. Gees, she has a lot of people in here. Aha, here it is. I dialled the number and put the phone to my ear, it rang only once.

"Taylor?" The male voice asked.

"No, sorry, it's Bella." I replied.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Hey now, none of what happened yesterday was my fault so just shut up and listen to what I have to say."

There was a pause, then. "Yes Ma'am."

I stifled a giggle. "Good. I need your help to find Taylor. She ran off this morning after yelling at Charlie, and I have no idea how far she ran."

"Don't worry, I'll find her and I will call you as soon as I do."

"Thank you." I hung the phone up.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"Thank you." Bella replied and hung the phone up.

I sighed and went outside smelling the air for any familiar scent. I just hope she wasn't stupid enough to come wandering into our forest. My family is hunting today. I walked around the forest edge when I heard the fast beating of a heart.

"Whose out here?" I called, nervously. No answer, I tried again. "Whose out there?" I walked further into the forest, then her smell hit me with full force. I ran the rest of the way towards her.

I reached her a few minutes later, she was curled up into a tight ball. I crouched down so I could see her better. There was dirt and twigs wrapped around her hair, and her clothes were covered in mud and leaves. Her face from what I could see was dirty everywhere except two streaks down her face where she had been crying.

"Taylor?" I asked calmly.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Now don't be like that, we should get you cleaned up." I chastised.

She turned to look at me, "I guess you're right." I started to pick her up bridal style. "I can walk you know."

I laughed, "I figured, I just wanted to carry you." She gave me the strangest look and I started laughing again. "Never mind, just come on Taylor." She nodded and we walked back to my house.

"Thanks." She said when I got her everything she needed for a shower. She gave me me a stern look. "Now no peeking."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, going towards my bedroom. "Well come join me when your done." I winked at her and her cheeks turned bright red.

I dialled Taylor's cell phone number and only had to wait half a ring for Bella to pick up. "Edward, did you find her?"

I laughed. "Of course I did. She is having a shower right now, but if you want you can come over."

"I wasn't waiting for an invitation." She replied and hung up.

I shook my head, "What a girl."

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I hopped into the hot shower, letting the water loosen my muscles. This felt better than this mornings, I laughed at myself and hurriedly finished my shower. I got dressed and ran a brush quickly through my hair. I opened the door, and slammed into a short figure, knocking me back an inch.

"Bella?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She glared at me, honestly I was scared. "What am I doing here? I was worried sick about you! Just because it is a small town does not mean that there aren't monsters out there." I cringed at the word monsters.

"I'm sorry, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time." I whimpered.

"Well you're just lucky that Edward found you and not some sicko." She replied.

"Are you done?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I think I am."

I sighed, "Good." I looked behind her. "Edward!" I half yelled.

"Yes Taylor?" He asked, his eyes bearing into mine.

"Do you have any food, I am kinda hungry." I muttered embarrassed.

He smiled, and took my hand, making my cheeks go hotter. "Of course I do."

I looked over at Bella. "Coming sis?" She just nodded and followed behind us.

We sat down in the kitchen at the island. Bella was watching every move of Edward's, when suddenly he flinched and turned to look at me. "Taylor, do you think you could run to the store and pick up some vegetable, we seem to be out." He smiled at me. "Of course you can take my car, I know how much you hate Bella's truck."

I smiled. "Okay," and ran out the door with way more money than what was needed.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Edward turned toward me slowly, then sighed. "How did you find out? Did Taylor tell you?"

I raised my eyebrow slightly, "Tell me what, that your a vampire?" He nodded. "I figured it out on my own, although I am sure she would have told me. With your permission of course."

He sighed again. "How did you figure it out?"

I smiled at him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If though you guys are dead, I know you still have a right to live here."

"That still doesn't answer my question Bella."

"A friend told me, even though he said that they were just scary stories. I knew better." I smiled again.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be from the reservation now would he?"

"Well yeah, Jacob Black is real nice. Told me all the little secrets of their ancestry, he is such a nice guy." I sighed.

"Sounds like you like him Bella." Edward teased.

I blushed. "Well I do, and Quil liked Taylor; but it seems to me that she likes you more."

He coughed slightly, a smile hidden by his hands. "Yes, well I don't think Taylor should like me; but it seems that no matter how hard I try to resist her she pulls me back."

"Edward, there is something you need to know about Taylor and I." I hesitated, I wasn't sure Taylor would want me to spill our secret. "As you know, Taylor and I are Charlies daughters. We are twins, so to speak. Born the same day, same time, same everything except the fact that we come from two different mothers."

"How can you be twins than?" Edward asked, suddenly interested.

"Nobody knows. Well Taylor's mom died when she was four, so my mom took her. I imagine that was an awkward conversation. Taylor was Charlie's dirty little secret, had an affair on my mom. Than nine months later we were both born, since we were born we have always had a connection. When we turned 13 we found that we could do things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well for me, I can read people's minds, and block people from reading mine. I can also move stuff with my mind. I guess my mind is pretty strong." I laughed. "Taylor, well she is a different story, she can do way more things than I can, not like she believes me though. She can control the weather, have you ever noticed when she is sad or angry it rains?" He nodded. "Or when she is happy it is a total heat wave, which is rare for Forks." I took a breath. "She can see the future too, not as well as Alice I imagine. Her power lies more in seeing someone's past. I also think she can control the four elements."

"What?"

"Yeah, this one time she was mad at me and we were having this really big argument, and than out of nowhere I was shot down by a rock."

"Why didn't she tell me about that?" Edward asked.

"I suppose it may have been she didn't want you to think you were a freak."

"Why would I think of her as a freak when I am in love with her-" Edward stopped talking, his eyes going wide.

I gave him a questioning look. "You are in love with her? You have only known her for like two weeks."

"I am a vampire remember? I know when I have found my mate."

"Your mate?" Than it dawned on me, "If she is your mate, than that means you will have to turn her."

"I don't have to. I don't want to honestly, she doesn't deserve this kind of life." Edward muttered.

I started laughing. "Edward, Taylor has loved vampires ever since she was seven. She would change, not for you but for herself."

"What about you? Wouldn't you be alone if she did that?"

I shook my head, "Maybe sometimes, but she deserves to be happy Edward. She has had a pretty hard life."

"I'm back!" Taylor yelled, walking through the door.

Edward cleared his throat. "Hey Taylor, have fun?"

Taylor snorted. "Has if, I just went to the store. So what did you guys do when I was gone?"

I smiled, "We were talking about you, when you were little." Taylor blushed then glared at me.

"She is only kidding." Edward replied, holding his arms out to embrace her. _Don't touch her I hissed at him, or she will see what we were just talking about!._ He moved away dejectedly.

Taylor looked at him, and then at me. Confusion plastered onto her face. "What's going on?"

Edward looked at me and I shrugged. "Taylor I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay." She said slowly. "Let's go upstairs then."

Edward picked her up bridal style and flew up the stairs.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

Edward put me down on his couch, in his bedroom. I looked at him patiently. "What is it?"

Edward looked at me, "Taylor, I know I shouldn't be telling you this now, but I love you."

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you." He said. "You are my mate, as us vampires call it. And as my mate, you have to make a choice."

I nodded. "Either be one of you, or you leave forever right?"

"Eventually."

"It's only been like two weeks."

"I know. It's a very important question and you probably need time to think about it."

I smiled. "Yeah, give me a few days." Than he kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy well here is chapter 10. Hope you like, don't forget to review.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Progress Incomplete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter 11

**Recap:**

**_Taylor Swan_**

**Edward put me down on his couch, in his bedroom. I looked at him patiently. "What is it?"**

**Edward looked at me, "Taylor, I know I shouldn't be telling you this now, but I love you."**

**"You what?" I asked.**

**"I love you." He said. "You are my mate, as us vampires call it. And as my mate, you have to make a choice."**

**I nodded. "Either be one of you, or you leave forever right?"**

**"Eventually."**

**"It's only been like two weeks."**

**"I know. It's a very important question and you probably need time to think about it."**

**I smiled. "Yeah, give me a few days." Than he kissed me.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I pulled away from his mouth, gasping for air. "Sorry." He murmured into my hair.

I laughed, "It's okay. Edward, your eyes are black. Are you hungry?"

He turned his head away from me, "Yes, but not to worry, I am not going to feed on you."

I looked at him horrified. "Gees guy I wasn't even thinking that."

He coughed suddenly, "I know, sorry. It's just I still crave for your-"

"Bella" I gasped. I ran towards the door.

"Taylor?" Edward asked behind me, "What's wrong?"

"Its Bella." I replied over my shoulder, running towards the stairs.

"Jasper." Edward said, zooming passed me in a blur.

I reached the kitchen just in time to see someone go flying through the air. "Bella? Where are you?"

"Taylor." I heard Bella's quiet reply. I rushed to her voice, bending down towards her. She looked up at me with a terrified expression.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling her up on her feet.

"I... I am not exactly sure. I was sitting here, waiting for you guys to come back when all of a sudden I felt this need for blood." She shivered.

"What?" I asked completely confused. I looked around for Edward, but instead I seen five vampires all looking at us. "Carlisle."

He rushed over to us. "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. Edward and I were upstairs and than all of sudden I heard Bella screaming in my head, and than Edward said Jasper and went down the stairs really fast."

Carlisle looked over at Bella than back to me. "She's in shock, help me get her to the couch."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Great, more human smells." Rosalie hissed.

I turned to look at her. "You know, if you keep hissing like that you are going to turn into a snake."

Emmett laughed, and Rosalie glared at him. "Sorry."

"Go help your brother." Carlisle ordered.

"Okay." He took off outside and Rosalie followed behind him.

"Alice, get Bella some water please."

"Sure." Alice replied and hopped to the kitchen.

A few moments later she returned with a glass of water, handing it to Bella. Edward walked behind her.

"Edward, what happened?" Esme asked.

"I was talking to Taylor upstairs and than she said Bella's name and took off downstairs. I heard Jasper's thoughts, he wanted to have a taste of her. He thought she was a robber or something, I am not exactly sure."

Carlisle nodded. "It's getting late, I think you better take these girls home now."

Edward nodded. "Alright. Bella can you walk?"

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little spooked is all."

I laughed. "You were never the brave one, but you could always handle getting attacked."

"Attacked." Esme asked horrified.

"Yeah, she is very accident prone." I laughed. "If it wasn't for me and her calm nature she would have been dead years ago."

Bella stared at me. "Glad your so full of yourself."

I shook my head. "Let's go home."

"Yeah right." She handed her glass to Carlisle. "Thanks."

"Anytime. See you soon."

She nodded and followed me and Edward out the door. Edward drove us home, once we arrived I looked at Edward. "Visit me soon?" He nodded. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, following Bella inside.

"Girls? Is that you?" Charlie called from the living room.

"No Charlie, we are bank robbers." I muttered.

"I am going to bed. Night." Bella said, heading for the stairs.

"Good night Bells." I said.

"Night. Taylor could you come in here please?" Charlie asked.

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I would like it if you did."

I sighed and walked into the living room, plopping myself on the arm chair. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry Taylor."

I looked at him, "For?"

He sighed, he really doesn't like talking about the deep stuff does he? "About not treating you like a daughter."

I stood up suddenly. "Okay, Charlie, it's fine. I know why you did it."

"It's not fine, Taylor!" His voice boomed. "Knowing I was wrong does not change the fact that I didn't treat you the way the should have and for that I am sorry."

I sighed. "Really Charlie, its okay."

He looked at me, his eyes glistening, like he wanted to cry. "If it is so fine, than why don't you ever call me dad?"

"I believe that you shouldn't get attached to something because in the end, it always leaves you. Than you are alone again."

"You know that's not true. Bella has never left you."

"She will once she goes to college. You left me, and my mother left me!" Tears were forcing themselves out. "Everyone I ever cared about left me. Left me with nothing!"

"Are you talking about me or your mother?" Charlie suddenly asked.

I looked at him, a fresh batch of tears washing down my face. "You. Mom. I don't know!" I collapsed to the floor. "How could she leave me like that?" I whispered, looking up at Charlie, "How could you?"

Charlie took me into his arms, "No one knows why our loved ones leave us sweetie." He sighed. "I am sorry for what I have done to you. I know it wasn't easy for you. I can't make up for lost time, but I do want to start to be your father again."

We heard sniffling coming from the stairs, looking up we saw Bella smiling like a total fool. "Oh, dad, that was so beautiful." She cried, rushing over and joining in on our awkward hug.

"Were you there the whole time?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes, I needed to make sure you two wouldn't bite each others heads off." She smiled again. "I know this little session doesn't make you guys all lovey-dovey again."

I laughed, "Bella, we were never lovey-dovey."

"So not true. I found some old pictures in the attic the other day." Charlie looked horrified. "Don't worry, I didn't see any when you were a naked toddler."

I burst out laughing, pulling away from the hug, "Wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

Charlie turned red. "Not really, I was a chubby boy."

"Getting off of the naked subject, what kind of pictures did you find?" I asked curiously.

"Remember when we used to come here when we were younger? Before your mother died?" Bella asked, my heart stung at that painful memory.

I nodded. "Kind of. I was like four or something and Charlie was still married." I winked at him and he blushed again.

Bella nodded excitedly. "Yeah, anyway, I found pictures of you and dad. I mean like lots of pictures."

I looked at Charlie, "I thought you didn't like pictures?"

"I don't. But your mom wanted lots for her collection. After she passed away, she sent them all to me. I forgot about them, I was going to give them to you. There are some of you and your mom too."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'll look through them later." I got up. "I am going for a walk. Be back soon."

"Okay, be careful." Charlie warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Its Forks. Not a whole lot I can do." With that, I walked out the front door.

I opened my cell phone and looked through my contacts, finding the one I wanted I hit _send text_.

_Edward, I need to talk. You up for it?_

A few moments passed, and my phone started belting out the music for Never ending_ Dream._

_Yeah, sure. Where?_

_Meet me in the woods outside my house._ I hit send, and a few moments later Edward showed up in front me. I jumped back a couple inches,"Holy Christ, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Edward looked at me, and his smile faded a little. "Would it help?"

I smiled, "No, I don't think so."

He wrapped his cold stone arms around me, and I stiffened. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Lets go."

"Where to milady?"

"Can you take me to your meadow?" His eyes widened in shock. "Don't ask how I know, but can we?"

He nodded. "If we walk human pace we won't get there for a few hours."

"Who said we had to go human pace?" I smiled cockily.

He turned around. "Jump on." I grabbed his shoulders and jumped onto his back. As soon as I was holding on, we sped off deeper into the woods. "Scared yet?"

I held him tighter and whispered into his ear. "Should I be?"

He just laughed and ran faster. Our surroundings flew by us in a blur, in a matter of minutes we were standing in a very familiar meadow. I gasped when I realized why it looked so familiar. It was from my dream. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the middle of the meadow, letting go and sitting down he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to talk.

When I didn't he patted the ground and smiled. "So what are we doing here?"

I sat down and looked around before I spoke. "I needed to talk."

"About what?"

"My mom." I replied quietly.

Edward smiled at me, "Talk away."

"Well, if you don't already know, she died. When I was 10. It seems so long ago, but I still remember everything about her so clearly." I sighed. "Before she died, she told me something, something I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

"Than why are you telling me?"

I looked at him, "She told me that I should be careful because there are such things as monsters." Edward stiffened. "I was 10 years old, I didn't believe her. How I wanted to believe that you were real. Vampires I mean. The next day she went to work, and she didn't come home." I shuddered at the memory.

* * *

_7 years ago..._

_Taylor was rushing home from school, when she spotted police cars outside her house. She ran even faster. Thinking her mom was getting busted for drug possession again. A woman stopped her along the way._

"_Best stay away dear. That woman always has the cops knocking at her door." She smiled and Taylor glared at her._

"_That woman happens to be my mother." She continued running down the sidewalk, her heartbeat matched her feet pounding against the cement. She stopped in front of a tall man, she noticed his police uniform and she tugged onto his sleeve. "Sir, what's going on?"_

_The man looked down at her and smiled. "This is none of your concern, best run along home now."_

"_I can't go home." She muttered._

"_Why not sweetheart? Are you lost?" The man bent down to get a better look._

"_Because cops are surrounding my home, Sir." She replied, and the smile on the mans face disappeared._

"_You are the child of the woman who lives here?" He asked and she nodded. "Little one, what is your name?"_

"_Taylor."_

"_Do you have somewhere you can stay?" I shook my head. "Come with me." He led her to another policeman, who looked like he was in charge. "Sir, we have a problem."_

_He turned around, his beard was sprinkled with gray. Spotting Taylor, his frown got deeper. "Who is she?"_

"_The daughter."_

_His eyebrows shot up in complete surprise. "Oh no. Miss Swan, I am Sheriff Lunge, would you like to go for a ride?"_

_Taylor shot him a glare. "Not until you tell me what's going on. Is my mom getting busted again?"_

_Sheriff Lunge sighed deeply. "I really hate to have to tell you this but your mom is in the hospital."_

"_Did she OD again Sheriff?" She asked impatiently._

"_Take her to the hospital." The other officer nodded._

"_Right away Sir." He took Taylor's hand. "Come on sweetheart."_

_At the hospital, the officer led her down a maze of hallways. Coming to a stop in the ICU, Taylor peeked into the window. Her mom laid there with tons of wires connected to everybody part, and blood being transfused into her system._

"_Mommy!" Taylor screamed._

"_Child, did you know your mom had cancer?"_

_She looked up at him. "What are you talking about? She doesn't have cancer."_

_Suddenly, a woman appeared behind them, with short light hair and a dark-haired child with her._

"_You must be Ms. Swan."_

"_I am. And you are leaving." The officer nodded and walked down the way he came moments ago. "Taylor, sweetie."_

_Taylor turned around to see Renee and Bella standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We are here for you, of course." Renee replied softly._

"_What?"_

"_Your mom asked me to take you in when she was diagnosed with cancer Taylor."_

"_If she had cancer she wouldn't be in this condition!"_

"_Your right. She was attacked Taylor. We don't know by who."_

"_Attacked?" Taylor mumbled. _

"_Yes dear. She was bitten a lot. That's why there is blood pumping into her body. Say good bye to your mom and lets go home." Renee explained._

_Taylor nodded and walked into her mother's room. "Bye mommy. I'll miss you so much." Tears were streaming down her face as she left the hospital with her sister and her sort of step mom._

* * *

"Was your mom bit by a vampire Taylor?" Edward asked minutes later.

"I don't know."

"If she was, you know she will still be alive."

I turned to look at him. Angry tears rolling down my cheeks. "You don't think I have thought about that since I met you guys?" I stood up. "If she was a vampire why hasn't she come to see me, or even left me a note?"

"There are not a lot of vampires like us Taylor." Edward explained. "Aside from us I only know of one other coven who has the animal diet."

I sank to the ground, "So than all hope is lost for me to ever see my mother again?"

"If she is alive, I will see to it personally that she is found."

I smiled, "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome." He paused, thinking about something. "Hey, do you like baseball?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Baseball?"

"Yeah, my family and I are going to play baseball tomorrow night. Do you play?"

"Play baseball with a bunch of vamps?" I laughed. "I feel sorry for whoever has me on their team."

Edward laughed with me. "You can be the umpire."

I nodded. "Sure, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Your with a bunch of vampires Taylor. A lot can happen." Edward said seriously.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "I'll try to be careful than." I stood up, once again. "It's getting late, I should get home."

Edward nodded, jumping to his feet. Grabbing my hands, he flung me onto his back and away we raced back to my house.

"Good night Edward. See you tomorrow." I smiled. "And thanks."

He kissed my cheek. "Good night. I will pick you up at 7." I nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Talk about forever to update ehh? Well sorry for the delay, but with everything going on I barely have time to myself. Raising two kids is hard. Lol. Well you know what to do. Review.**

**I love the criticism.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Progress Incomplete**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter 12**

**Recap:**

"**Was your mom bit by a vampire Taylor?" Edward asked minutes later.**

"**I don't know."**

"**If she was, you know she will still be alive."**

**I turned to look at him. Angry tears rolling down my cheeks. "You don't think I have thought about that since I met you guys?" I stood up. "If she was a vampire why hasn't she come to see me, or even left me a note?"**

"**There are not a lot of vampires like us Taylor." Edward explained. "Aside from us I only know of one other coven who has the animal diet."**

**I sank to the ground, "So than all hope is lost for me to ever see my mother again?"**

"**If she is alive, I will see to it personally that she is found."**

**I smiled, "Thank you Edward."**

"**Your welcome." He paused, thinking about something. "Hey, do you like baseball?"**

**I cocked an eyebrow. "Baseball?"**

"**Yeah, my family and I are going to play baseball tomorrow night. Do you play?"**

"**Play baseball with a bunch of vamps?" I laughed. "I feel sorry for whoever has me on their team."**

**Edward laughed with me. "You can be the umpire."**

**I nodded. "Sure, what's the worse that can happen?"**

"**Your with a bunch of vampires Taylor. A lot can happen." Edward said seriously.**

**I elbowed him in the ribs. "I'll try to be careful than." I stood up, once again. "It's getting late, I should get home."**

**Edward nodded, jumping to his feet. Grabbing my hands, he flung me onto his back and away we raced back to my house.**

"**Good night Edward. See you tomorrow." I smiled. "And thanks."**

**He kissed my cheek. "Good night. I will pick you up at 7." I nodded and walked into the house.**

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I heard Taylor come in, I looked around to face my clock. It was a little bit after nine. I sighed and opened my bedroom door, Taylor came around the corner than, her make-up was smeared like she had been crying, and her clothes had dirt on them. Than I really noticed her face, or more her expression. It was of complete happiness and bliss. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled said good night and walked into her bedroom.

I shook my head, I got up and headed for my closest. While I was getting my jammies on my laptop beeped several times. Curious I walked over and seen I had ten new messages. Three were from mom, four were from Jake and the rest were from Alice Cullen.

"Why would she email me?" I wondered.

I opened the first one from her.

_Bella,_

_I know this seems weird, but we seriously have to talk. Its about your sister. _

_Love always,_

_Alice_

I reread the email three more times. What could be so urgent? I sighed and opened the next one.

_Bella,_

_Why aren't you answering? This is very important that we speak right away._

_Alice_

She sure is persistent, isn't she? I opened the last one from her.

_Bella,_

_P.S. Please don't believe everything Jacob tells you. Just remember he is keeping a secret too. _

_Alice_

Now that one was really strange. I sighed as I opened the first email from Renee.

_Bella,_

_Hi sweetie. How are you? How is school going? How is your sister, she won't answer any of my emails. I have sent over a dozen of them. You haven't answered me either. Why is that? Is it because you are glad to be rid of your hair-brained mother?_

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

Well she could always be dramatic. I shook my head and opened another one from her.

_Bella,_

_I know you are busy with school and all, but you could answer me back once in awhile. When you are not busy, can you please phone me. I need to tell you something about your sister._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What's going on here?" I muttered, completely confused. I closed my email and grabbed my phone. Jumping onto my bed and dialing mom's number. She answered on the fifth ring, so typical.

"Bella, is that you sweetheart?" She asked.

No, it's the boogeyman. "Of course it's me. What was with that email you sent me?" Why wait?

There was silence for a long time before she said anything. "Do you remember when Taylor's mom died? You were about ten years old. We picked Taylor up at the hospital and took her home."

I thought about it for awhile. I shivered at the memory. The look on Taylor's face was one I have never forgotten. "Yeah, I do mom. What about it?"

"Well..." She hesitated.

"Mom, just spit it out. Its late and I have school tomorrow."

"Well don't tell Taylor this..." She paused. I think it was for effect. "But her mother is still alive."

I sat up straight in my bed. "What?"

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I walked happily into my bedroom, still smiling at Bella's confused face. I changed into my pajamas and switched on my computer. Suddenly my computer started beeping like crazy. I turned around to see that I had fifty new emails. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the senders. Jacob, Renee, Alice, some friends from back home, and an unknown sender. I hesitated on it,wondering if it was just spam. Somewhere in the back of my mind told me to open it, and just like that, my finger clicked and on came a medium sized letter, modern style.

My darling Taylor,

I don't have much time to explain everything to you at this moment. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what. I am sorry I never done this sooner, but hopefully you can understand. You are a smart girl, I am sure you will figure out why I have done what I have done. If that makes any sense. I miss you my darling, my heart aches for you everyday. I have strong urges to see you, but I do not trust myself yet. Hopefully one day we will be together again. I really hope you have the strength to forgive me. I hope your days have been good, and everyone kind to you. I hope your father and sister are looking after you. Please don't go looking for answers my darling, it will only end up breaking your heart. Just remember, that I will always love you.

Xoxoxox

With love,

Mom

I stared at the computer screen dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it, she was actually alive! My mom never abandoned me, not how I thought anyway. I smiled happily and grabbed my phone, sending Edward three words.

_You were right._ :)

I shut my computer off and slipped under my blankets. Questions swimming around in my mind. What did she mean by not go looking for answers? What could I possibly find that would break my heart? I don't know how, but finally I could feel the darkness devouring me into a dreamless black sleep.

The next day was very uneventful, we didn't even have to go to school today. It was some lame holiday. So I was stuck home bored out of my mind, waiting for seven to roll around. So I decided to clean. Personally, I hate cleaning, but sadly it passes the time. I finished cleaning around 5:30. I sighed, I wonder if Edward would come early?I hauled my way up the stairs and hopped into the shower. Minutes later, I walked into my room and looked down at my clothes. What does one wear to a baseball game? I guess jeans and a t-shirt would be wise.

I rushed down the stairs and plopped a pop tart into the toaster. Munching on it, I realized it was five to seven. My eyes grew wide as I heard a car pull up into the drive way.

"Shit." I muttered. Grabbing my hat and coat. "Charlie, I am going out with Edward!" I hollered to him over the game.

"Edward Cullen?" He screamed back.

"That would be the guy. See ya later." I reached for the door handle just as he knocked.

"Taylor, do you think its wise to-" Charlie cut off in mid sentence when he saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"Chief Swan." Edward acknowledged.

"Edward." He nodded.

"I will have your daughter home by 10. My family and I are going to play baseball."

Charlie looked at me. "Baseball?"

I laughed. "I am so not Bella."

"I heard that!" Bella yelled from the living room.

"Love ya too sis." I called. "Bye Charlie, see ya later."

"Alright." Charlie hesitated. He sure does that a lot. "Just be careful Tay."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I smiled, grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the house.

He opened the car door for me and I hopped in, while he walked vamp speed to the other side.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked as we started moving.

My stomach growled. "A little."

He smiled. "That's good. Esme wanted to cook you a meal. I wasn't suppose to tell you, so act surprised."

"Will do." I promised.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I raced upstairs after Taylor left, and turned on my computer. I opened my email and clicked reply to Alice's email.

_Alice,_

_What in the world is going on here? Do you know why Taylor's mom is still alive? Why is she in danger? I need these answers now or I am going to scream from all the questions._

_Bella._

I didn't have to wait long before my computer beeped again. I opened it, looked at how long it was. Than I sighed and went downstairs to grab a coke. I got back and realized Jake message me while I was gone. I sat down and opened the IM.

_Jakey: Hey Bella, how are you?_

_Bells4lyfe: Jake, hi. I am fine, you?_

_Jakey: Do you have a minute? There is something I need to tell you._

_Bells4lyfe: Yeah, sure. Make it quick._

_Jakey: You need to get Taylor to stay away from the Cullens. They are bad news._

_Bells4lyfe: I already knew that Jacob. No need to worry, Edward wouldn't harm her._

_Jakey: It's not him I am worried about. Just watch each others backs okay?_

_Bells4lyfe: Sure Jake. What's wrong? You seem kinda on edge._

_Jakey: How could you know that? We are chatting on the internet._

_Bells4lyfe: Lol. Well for starters we haven't talked since the dance, and every time I tried to call you Billy said you were sick or not home._

_Jakey: I am sorry about that Bella, but you have to understand that I am different now._

_Bells4lyfe: Different how?_

_Jakey: I wish I could tell you, but I just can't.. I am sorry. I have to go. Bye._

_**Jakey has signed off.**_

I sighed. What was with everybody in this freaking town, they are all acting like lunatics. Shaking my head, I looked back to Alice's note.

_Bella,_

_I know this may seem really weird, but Taylor's mom is a vampire. She lives with the Volturi. They are like are guards and royalty all in one. I seen some horrible things in my vision. They are all pretty sketchy but the sure one I know that is bound to happen is that Taylor will become a vampire._

_After she becomes one, she will go to Volterra, and Aro, who is their leader of sorts will know who she is right away. And she will have to make a choice. She has to either choose us, if she does her mom will die. Or she can choose them and both sides will stay alive. I can't see what choice she will make. At the end of it though, I see you and Edward, Aro is threatening to kill both of you if she doesn't choose the right path._

_This is all very confusing for me, and I can't tell when she will actually become a vampire and I don't know when this will all go down. But you need to keep in mind that my visions change. This vision is the most likely. I had another one, but I didn't like it too much. She chose neither sides, so they ended up killing everyone she loved to get her to join. After everyone was dead, she chose to be with them. _

_After that, I seen bits and pieces of a war, its scary Bella. Its a war between humans and vampires, and vampires and vampires. And I see Taylor and the Volturi the only ones coming out of it alive. Please Bella, whatever you do, NEVER abandon your sister. This is pretty much how everything starts, so please, please, stay with her always. Even if she is a red-eyed monster_.

_Love,_

_Alice_

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I sat there like a statue, willing my body to move or scream or something. As if Taylor's mom being alive wasn't enough, and now this? What was I suppose to do? I didn't want to be a part of the whole monster world, I just wanted to graduate from high school and go to a good college. Not this. I sighed. I need Jacob. I forced myself up, grabbed my coat and keys and rushed down the stairs.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Jacobs." I replied.

"Okay, don't take too long."

I walked outside into the bitter cold, ugh, it was going to rain again. I reached my truck when thunder boomed above me. I let out a little yell and climbed into my truck. I drove slowly to La Push. Finally arriving at Jacob's house, I seen him walking towards the back. Jumping out I ran to catch up to him. I stopped when I realized there was people back there. I pushed myself against the side of the house and listened.

"Jacob, there you are. What were you doing?" A male voice demanded.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something."

"Don't tell me it was Bella." Oh my god, that's Quil.

"Shh, I smell a spy." Another male said. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Where Paul?" A same male voice that spoke to Jake asked. He must be a leader or something.

"Over there." I heard footsteps retreating from behind the house, going the opposite direction. I sighed in relief. Turning around I smacked into something hard and hot. Falling down, I looked up to see a rez boy standing there. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up. "Found it."

"Bella?" Jake asked surprised.

"Um, hi." I said, just a little scared.

"Paul, let her go." Jake said and Paul released me. "What are you doing here Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders, hoping my voice sounded calm. "Wanted to see you."

"Go home." He said in a cold voice.

"Jake?" I couldn't mask the hurt in my voice.

"I said go home."

I blinked back my tears. "Why?"

"You don't belong here." A light bulb went off in my head than. Paul smelled me, and I don't wear perfume, Alice told me that Jake was keeping secrets too. Oh god.

"Wolf." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Your a werewolf. Half man and half wolf." Fear was starting to settle into my stomach.

"How do you know that?" Paul asked, growling.

"It just makes sense." I replied without thinking. "Everything you told me is true. The Cullens, and your ancestors. Oh my god!" I was starting to get hysterical, I just couldn't help it. All I wanted was a normal life.

"You bitch! How dare you." Paul hissed.

My fear quickly turned to anger. "How dare I? Don't you dare talk to me like that you pompous ass!" My anger got the best of me, and suddenly Paul was flung ten feet away.

He growled again. "Paul, calm down!" Sam ordered. But Paul didn't listen, suddenly he lunged for me, turning into a the biggest wolf I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't help it, I screamed and fell down.

"Bella!" Jake cried, and ran for me. He jumped and turned into a red-brown wolf, colliding with Paul. The two were fighting.

"Embry and Quil, take Bella to Emily's. We'll meet you there." Sam ordered.

"Okay." Quil came over and helped me up. "Come on Bella." We got into my truck and we took off. We came up to a small cozy house, and parked. Jumping out, I was still trying to control my breathing. "By the way, don't stare. Sam doesn't like it when you stare at her."

"Why would I stare?" I asked utterly confused.

He didn't answer me, instead him and Embry walked into the house. I ran to follow, and ran into a woman. She was gorgeous. Her long black hair defined her face, and on the right side of her face there was a ugly scar. I gasped, it ran from her hairline all the way to her collarbone.

"Whose this?" She asked.

"This is Bella Swan." Quil answered.

"Ah, so your sister is the one who is hanging out with the vampires."

I nodded. "Hi."

"Are you hungry Bella? I just made some food." She grabbed Embry's arm before he could help himself to the food. "Save some for your brothers."

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks." She smiled, and went back to cooking.

"Have a seat Bella, Jake and them will be back soon."

"How did Jake get around Sam's order?" Emily asked.

"He didn't. Bella all of a sudden just blurted it out." Quil said.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure it out?"

I shrugged. "Guess I'm smarter than I look." The three of them laughed.

"Sit Bella, we don't bite." Quil offered.

"Speak for yourself." Embry replied, taking a bite of his steak.

"Great." I muttered. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Heyy, so here is the next chapter. It didn't take me as long as I thought. Just started writing, and voila, a chapter appeared. The next chapter will be of Taylor playing baseball with the Cullens, and her meeting of James. Just so you guys know, I have mushed the first and second books together. I don't really feel like writing 4 separate things when they can all go together. Anyway, read and review. Hope you like it.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Progress In Complete**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Twelve

**Recap:**

"**Why would I stare?" I asked utterly confused.**

**He didn't answer me, instead him and Embry walked into the house. I ran to follow, and ran into a woman. She was gorgeous. Her long black hair defined her face, and on the right side of her face there was a ugly scar. I gasped, it ran from her hairline all the way to her collarbone.**

"**Whose this?" She asked.**

"**This is Bella Swan." Quil answered.**

"**Ah, so your sister is the one who is hanging out with the vampires."**

**I nodded. "Hi."**

"**Are you hungry Bella? I just made some food." She grabbed Embry's arm before he could help himself to the food. "Save some for your brothers."**

"**Nice place you got."**

"**Thanks." She smiled, and went back to cooking.**

"**Have a seat Bella, Jake and them will be back soon."**

"**How did Jake get around Sam's order?" Emily asked.**

"**He didn't. Bella all of a sudden just blurted it out." Quil said.**

**Emily raised an eyebrow. "How did you figure it out?"**

**I shrugged. "Guess I'm smarter than I look." The three of them laughed.**

"**Sit Bella, we don't bite." Quil offered.**

"**Speak for yourself." Embry replied, taking a bite of his steak.**

"**Great." I muttered. What the hell have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

We arrived shortly at Edward's house. I gasped in amazement at the mansion that stood before me. It was three stories high, and the whole house had huge glass windows everywhere. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, obviously he's seen bigger. I shook my head, and let him lead into his house. The last time I was here, I had fainted from finding out Edward was a vampire. I also had that scary dream, I shuddered at the memory.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?" He pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh no, I was just thinking about something."

He ground his teeth together. "I wish Bella would sleep more."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

At the that moment we reached the door, we walked in and we got hit with smells from the kitchen. My stomach growled hungrily and Edward laughed. Leading me towards the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. Bigger than any kitchen I have ever seen, if I actually liked cooking I would have wanted a gourmet kitchen like this one. I sighed heavily, if only.

"Ah, Taylor. Welcome back." Esme came around the island and gave me a hug.

"Hi Esme. Thank you for inviting me." I smiled shyly at her.

Her smile just got wider. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you." I replied, I was shocked on how fast I was accepted into their home.

"Ugh, that humans here again." Rose walked into the kitchen, her nose wrinkled in disgust. I had to keep myself from gasping at her beauty. No matter how many times I saw her, she was still the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Which by the way wasn't a lot.

"Still a bitch I see." I muttered. I heard her snarl at me, oops.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward whispered in my ear.

Rosalie grunted, which made her less attractive and turned towards Carlisle. "How can you allow this? This is dangerous for us all!"

"Rose, calm down. She is in Edward's life. Alice doesn't see any problems arising." Carlisle replied.

Rosalie turned her piercing golden eyes on me, "Your lucky human, that I only eat animals." With that she turned around and walked out the way she came.

Emmett was quiet through all of this, but suddenly he came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about Rose, once your a vampire she will cool down."

I nodded solemnly, wishing I didn't have to wait that long. "Well the food is done. I hope you are hungry Taylor."

I nodded, and for more proof my stomach decided to growl again. I blushed, "Thanks, it smells so good."

We sat down at the table, I was the only one with a plate of food. I blushed again, and started nibbling on my food slowly, not wanting to make a food of myself while everyone was watching.

"Taylor, if you may, Edward has told us about your mother." I stiffened. "I am not sure if it was his story to share, but either way I am truly intrigued."

I relaxed a little, "About what exactly?"

"The fact that your mother is a vampire for one, and how everyone said she died."

I shook my head, "I don't think _everyone_ knew she was dead. I have this feeling that Renee might have known."

Carlisle raised his perfect shaped eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

I shrugged. "Just a haunch. She wouldn't have taken me in if she knew I wouldn't leave."

Esme gasped, "Surely you are not suggesting that Renee is a crude person, and would have actually abandoned you?"

I shrugged again, boy I sure was showing them how intelligent I was. "No, Renee is a great mother, to her own daughter. Don't worry, I don't hate her for how she treats me. I understand how hard it must have been for her to take it the child that was born because she was cheated on. It takes a lot of courage."

"You are really okay with not growing up with a mother?" Esme asked, her voice was unusually quiet and sad.

I shook my head, "Nah, it was alright. I mean, sure I would have liked a my mom to be there sometimes when I really needed her, but either than that I had Bella."

Esme smiled. "She sounds like a really good sister."

I nodded. "She is." I turned to Edward, "Speaking of which, why do you want her to sleep more?"

He raised his eyebrow. "I said that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I heard you say it when we were walking up to the house."

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly. "I didn't say it, I was thinking it."

"Thinking it?" I asked puzzled. "Than, how was I able to hear you?"

"Think she can read minds?" Carlisle asked, amused.

"No, I don't think that's what it was. Bella has told me about their extraordinary gifts. Bella has the gift to read minds, sort of."

"Okay, I am like super confused. When did Bella tell you about our supposed gifts?"

"The day you fainted, and you went out to get some food."

I blushed at the memory. "Oh. You aren't saying that you actually believe her do you? I mean, people can't possess gifts. It's not natural."

"Yeah, cause vampire and werewolves are natural." Edward laughed.

"Werewolves?" I asked, once again confused.

"The reservation, you didn't know?" I shook my head. "There are some boys there that are werewolves." My mouth opened wide in shock. "Well actually I think they are more shape shifters, they can change on will but werewolves have to wait till the full moon."

"Does that mean Jake is one too?" Edward nodded. "Oh god."

"Taylor?" Three sets of eyes were staring at me curiously.

"Does that mean that dream I had will come true?"

"Of course not dear." Esme reassured, but I could tell she was just trying to make me feel better.

Edwards phone beeped. "Oh, it's Alice. It's time to play some ball." Edward ran quickly to the bottom of the stairs. "Its time to play, you two saps coming?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett screamed.

"Sure." Rose answered.

He rushed back to me, grabbed my hand and out the door we went. We got into this huge yellow hummer, I assumed was Emmett's. He looked like the hiker kind of guy. I put my seat belt on and we bolted out of the drive way. We finally stopped in a huge forest. I looked around but didn't see anyone else.

"Edward, where is everyone?" I asked stupidly.

"We are not there yet, silly. Jump on." He gestured to his back. Great, more running. At least I didn't have to do it.

We finally got to this big clearing, where I seen the Cullens standing there talking. How in the world did they beat us? They I smacked my forward. Duh, they are vampires with inhuman speed. Edward looked at me curiously. "What?"

He shrugged." You ready?"

I looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but we might get rained on."

"Nah, its only going to rain in Forks." Edward answered with a sly smile on his face.

"Okay than, lets go." I ran towards everyone, trying to be Edward to Esme, but I failed miserably. He was laughing like a little school boy. "Alright, lets do this."

We played the game for a little over an hour, when suddenly Alice screamed stop and went into some kind of trance. I heard Edward snarl and come rushing up to me.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Nomads." Was all he said.

What in the world are nomads? Edward clutched to my side, pulling me closer to his body. That's when I saw them, three vampires were walking casually towards us. The middle looked to be the leader, his skin was darker than the night and his eyes were bright red, just like the other two. His clothes were tattered, and blood stained. The other male had blonde hair, and was pretty gorgeous, as they all were. He kept staring at me curiously. The third nomad was a female, she had fire red hair and a cat like stance. She smiled seductively at Emmett and Jasper.

"My name is Laurent, and this is my coven, James and Victoria." The dark skinned vampire, Laurent introduced. "Do you have room for three more players?"

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgment. "Welcome. I am Carlisle and this is my family." He turned his head to the right and than to the left. "Some of us were just leaving, so you are welcome to join."

Victoria grabbed the ball, and her smile turned vicious. "I have the wicked curve ball." Emmett smiled.

Everyone started walking to their respective places, when suddenly James was right in front of us. "Oh, a snack?"

Edward snarled, making me jump. Carlisle and everyone else was suddenly in front of us, crouching real low to ground, getting read to attack. "The girl is with us."

"But she is human." Laurent stated the obvious.

"Uh yeah. Human and loving it. And I would really appreciate it if you would back off. You are giving my boyfriend a heart attack."

"Taylor, shut up." Edward whispered harshly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I parted through the crowd and stood face to face with Laurent. "Excuse me, would you back up a bit? You are making my family nervous."

James' face change from shock, to confused, back to hungry. My fear was starting to rise, I hope Bella was right. "How dare you! All you are is mere snack food. Now be a good girl before I rip that throat of yours out."

The Cullens snarled again. "I don't think that will happen. Know why? Just because you are the world's greatest predator, I have something you don't have."

James didn't really know how to respond to me, so he just kept growling. I smiled, wanting to throw him more off course I simply kissed him. I heard Victoria growl viciously, and heard several gasps from the Cullens. He pushed me off of him and his eyes turned black. Well at least now he was mad.

"God, do you see how badly she wants to die?" Rose whispered. "We should just let her die, than everything can go back to normal."

I sighed, she really didn't like me. I stood perfectly still. I looked up on the internet about a lot of things after Bella and I argued one day and she randomly got hit by a rock. I just really hoped it work. "Earth come to me." I whispered.

"What?" James asked.

Suddenly I felt it. I felt power climbing up through my body. I smelt dirt and freshly mowed grass. I gasped in amazement. Controlling myself, I opened my eyes and looked at the three nomads. "Earth, bind them."

Suddenly, roots and mud started climbing up their legs, they started freaking out. Typical. "Air."I whispered again. Moments later, I felt my hair being whipped around. "Surround them."

And just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone. "Thank you." I whispered to the departing elements, I felt drained. I fell towards the ground, Edward catching me before I hit.

"Taylor? What the hell was that?"

"Magic?" I whispered.

Edward laughed. "Come on, lets get you to my house."

"Why? I want to go home." I mumbled sleepily.

"I read James' mind Taylor. He is a tracker. You made him very mad, he's going to come looking for you and the first place he's going to look is your house."

I gasped. "Bella, Charlie."

"You can't help them at this moment."

"I have to. You don't understand, they are going to die because of us."

"I am sure Bella can handle one vampire." Edward replied, smiling.

"Huh?" I asked confused. God, I hate being confused. "Okay." I gave in, I was too tired to argue. "Where are we going?"

"To my house." Edward whispered harshly.

I looked lazily over at him, he was concentrating on the road and breathing. "Something wrong Edward?" I asked.

"No." He practically yelled at me. He looked at me than, his face changed to a concerned look. "I am sorry Taylor. I am just a little riled."

I nodded, "Okay Edward." I moved closer to him to rest my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and suddenly I got a headache.

"Taylor?" Edward asked worried.

"Ugh." I groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My head is killing me." I whispered in pain.

"Hold on, we are almost at my house."I felt the car go faster.

"What's happening to me?" I held my head and let out a blood curdling scream, than I passed out.

* * *

_Alice Cullen_

"What the hell happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking from him to Taylor.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. We were talking, than suddenly she said her head was hurting. She screamed and than she just fainted."

"But I didn't see any of this!" I yelled in frustration. "None of my visions showed her screaming and passing out."

Jasper came to my side in an instant, whispering calming words. Than he faced Carlisle, "I am getting strange vibes coming from her."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"She's scared of something, and its mixed with something I have never felt before." He turned to Edward. "You said her and Bella were bonded right?" He nodded. "Is it possible that Bella is experiencing some form of pain and it is affecting Taylor?"

Edward's eyes widened in understanding. "Call the wolves." I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Call the wolves. They will protect Bella." I answered.

"Why would they protect her?" Esme asked.

"Jacob Black is in love with the girl. He would do anything for her, and Taylor." I said.

Rosalie hissed. "Why do we care what happens to her? They are both humans, and we should just let them die."

"Rosalie, they are apart of the family. Edward has chose to not live with out Taylor. And we must protect our family." Carlisle's hard gaze stared at her. "Understand?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I get it. That don't mean I have to like it."

"For Pete's sake!" I yelled. "Will someone just phone Jacob Black already? God." Edward threw me Taylor's phone. I glared at him and dialed the number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Taylor?" His voice already had an edge of panic in it.

"Jacob Black? This is Alice Cullen, please listen before you hang up." I said in a rush. "We believe Bella may be in serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The death kinda trouble." He hung up. "Think that means he's there?"

Edward nodded. "I think so. Just keep looking for her future. Once it disappears, you'll know that they are there."

"Okay." My eyes drifted towards Taylor. "Look, she's stirring."

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

_I thought I was going crazy. I knew I was dreaming but it was so life like that at times it was confusing. Like I knew I was at Edward's house and that they were talking about me, and than it gets confusing. I was back at home, in Bella's bedroom. She was sitting in front of her computer, looking at emails. Some of them were even about me. Bella even knew my mother was alive! Traitor. Suddenly Bella whirled around in chair and came face to face with a red-eyed monster. I screamed at Bella to run, but she was frozen into place._

_I tried everything to move her, but I couldn't reach her. Suddenly the monster spoke. "Ah, fuck. You aren't her. Where is the other girl living here?" He demanded._

_At the mention of me, Bella broke out of her trance. "I-I am the only girl living here."_

_James snarled and hit her on the side of the head, suddenly my head was on fire once again. I gripped the side of my head and started flailing. "Charlie! Bella needs help. Somebody help her! She's going to die because of me!"_

_Tears spilled over my eyes, I couldn't watch anymore, Bella was bleeding everywhere and the fucking monster was licking her and enjoying it. My anger started to reach the top when a huge ass wolf came bursting through the window. I recognized it immediately. "Jake." I whispered. The monster turned around and snarled at Jacob, running through the closed door and down the stairs and out the door. Jake turned back into his human form, he rushed over to Bella. He sighed in relief that she was still breathing and called for Charlie. _

"_Taylor, wake up!" I heard a voice calling me. Was it God? Was I actually dead? I don't remember dying._

I bolted straight up. Getting a little light headed, and fell back onto the couch. "Ugh." I groaned.

"Taylor?" I turned my head to see Edward staring at me.

"Howdy." I murmured.

He smiled my favorite cocky grin, "What happened?"

My smiled faded as I remembered. "It was Bella. She got attacked by James." Everyone gasped. "Its alright. Jake got there just in time. But there is one thing I am going to do right now." I ground my teeth.

"What's that?"

"I am going to the hospital to go see Bella." I stood up, a little shakily. Edward held onto my elbow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. If I could borrow your car, that would be nice."

"You want to drive?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I want to go alone."

"Edward, just let her go. She has her phone if she gets into any trouble." Esme soothed.

Edward nodded. "Okay." He handing me his keys and helped me walk to his car.

I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll text you when I am at the hospital." I smiled, and drove away.

Now its time to kill that fucking bastard.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Its not very long, but I didn't want to put James' death in this chapter. That's its own chapter. Two more chapters and the first part will be complete, and the second one will be coming. As like in the book, the Cullens leave Taylor, so she goes and finds love with Quil, but Quil hasn't imprinted with Claire yet... think he will break Taylor's heart just like she broke his? Stay tuned to find out. Of course, reviews are always welcome, I love to hear what you guys think.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Progress Incomplete**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter**

**Recap:**

"**Are you sure?" He asked.**

"**Yes. If I could borrow your car, that would be nice."**

"**You want to drive?" He asked.**

**I nodded. "Yeah, I want to go alone."**

"**Edward, just let her go. She has her phone if she gets into any trouble." Esme soothed.**

**Edward nodded. "Okay." He handing me his keys and helped me walk to his car.**

**I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll text you when I am at the hospital." I smiled, and drove away.**

**Now its time to kill that fucking bastard.**

_Bella Swan_

I smelled something really clean, like the too clean to survive kind of clean. I groaned, great, I was in a flipping hospital again. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me, the red eyed monster asking for Taylor, than pain rushing to my head and someone licking it. Than I heard growls and than I passed out. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing two dark shadows lingering over me. I closed my eyes again.

"Bella?" Oh, its Taylor. "Bells, are you okay?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." My voice was hoarse.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Thank God your alright."

My vision started to clear and I could make out another figure. "Jake?"

"Hey Bells, how you doing?"

I laughed. "I am doing just fine, considering I'm in the hospital."

"Again." Taylor laughed, I could see tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, again. Are you okay Tay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes quickly. "Totally. Just glad your alright. Well I need to go take care of some business, but I'll see you soon."

I narrowed my eyes. "Taylor, what are you going to do?"

She smiled sadly at me, and once again wrapped her arms around me. Squeezing me like I was about to die. "I love you sister." She whispered in my ear, and than ran out the door.

"Taylor..." I watched the door sadly, letting tears fall down my face.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

I looked up at him, "I... I think Taylor is about to do something really stupid."

Jake looked at me questionably. "Do you have Edward's number?" I nodded and handed him my phone.

_Alice Cullen_

Taylor sent us a text about an hour ago, and so far her future hasn't changed. Something seems really wrong though. I sighed, and cuddled into Jasper.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just feels like I am missing something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Taylor's future is gone, so she has to still be with the Jake and Bella; but something in my gut tells me something is not right."

A pain exploded in my head and I sat straight up, my eyes probably taking on a glazed look. I was having a vision.

_Taylor was in a ballet studio somewhere in Phoenix. She was talking to someone, and she was losing badly. That fight went on for quite some time already, than suddenly Taylor is on the ground and someone is sucking the life out of her. She is screaming and than the vision goes black._

"ALICE!" Edward roared. "Please do not tell me that is what I think it is."

She looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry Edward. I don't understand why its showing this to me now, when it looks like they have been fighting during the day."

Edward pointed to his phone. "I just got off the phone with Jacob. He told me that Taylor left the hospital 45 minutes ago, and Bella had a bad feeling."

I shot up. "We better hurry Edward."

"Your right. Go tell Esme and Rosalie to watch Charlie and Bella, but don't get in the wolves way. Than we are going to Phoenix." I nodded and went to find said people.

_Taylor Swan_

I arrived at my old ballet school about an hour ago. I just didn't really have the guts to go in there just yet. Or was I waiting for someone to come stop me? I wasn't exactly sure what the answer was, but he has to pay for what he did to my sister, and killing him just isn't enough. I sighed and got out of the car and slowly started walking to the building. I stopped at the door, my hand on the handle.

I took a deep breath. "You can do this Taylor. You have magic that shouldn't even exist." I laughed hollowly to myself. Who would have thought that I would have to fight a vampire? The irony of it all. If I live through this I think I am going to find my mom. I sighed and walked through the doors, hoping that I was on my way to a victory.

"I thought you would never come. Although, I am not sure how you knew I was here." A voice called out to me in the darkened studio.

"Well you aren't very original." I replied dully.

He walked out of the shadows. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Ever hear of _Twilight_?" I giggled. Come to think of it, my life was really starting to look like that book.

He snarled at me. "Watch it girl. You should be more afraid of me."

I shrugged. "What is the point? The worst that's going to happen to me is that you are going to drain all the blood out of my body." I noticed he was carrying a camera. What a sick bastard. "You hurt my sister, and for that, I am gonna hurt you."

"With what? You are a mere mortal." He laughed viciously.

"A mere mortal who has more skill than you." He growled at me. "So, shall we begin? Or do you want me to wait till you have that camera turned on?" I laughed. "Do you even know how to work that, or would you like me to do it?"

"Girl, you are starting to get on my nerves. Why do you not fear me?"

I shrugged. "This beats homework any day."

I think I finally hit his last nerve, he lunged for me, catching me off guard. He threw me into the wall. I groaned in pain. Maybe baiting him wasn't the best choice. I got up slowly, ignoring my body's protests. He snarled and was instantly in my face, his teeth barred. I froze into place, why did I insist on coming here? I had to get mad, but how?

"Come on little girl, show me your skill." He was taunting me!

I narrowed my eyes. "Air, come to me." I whispered. I felt the same sensation I felt before. I felt invisible wind whip at my face. "Get him away from me." I commanded. The wind obliged, and I saw James go flying backwards.

"What the?" He asked, completely confused. "Its you isn't it? You did this the other day in the field too." I nodded, bored. "But how? You are nothing but a human."

"That's insulting. You used to be one." I scowled at him.

"You wretch!" He came running to me.

"Wind suffocate him." I demanded. I wonder if it would actually work? I shrugged. "Earth, come to me please." Suddenly I felt like I was stepping in mud and surrounded by a forest. "Bind him." It obeyed, roots came sprouting out of the floors and bound him tightly.

"Taylor!" I heard my voice being shouted from somewhere in the studio. I looked around, losing my focus. Turning back to James, he was once again in my face. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Mmm. Too bad you are in league with those vampires. You would have made a very lovely whore." I cringed, and he bit into my neck. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Before my vision got blurry, I seen James get ripped off me and flown into a wall.

"Taylor?" I heard a panicky voice. "Taylor, are you okay?"

"Why is it always me that gets seriously injured?" I asked in a sleepily tone.

"Carlisle, come quick. She's bleeding." I am?

"Her neck!" Carlisle gasped in horror. "Did it get cut, or did he bite her?" Carlisle touched my neck and I screamed again.

"Oh my god, it burns so much. Make the fire go away!" I screamed in pain.

"Oh god, he bit her." Carlisle looked at Edward. "Make a choice son."

"I.. I can't do it. I won't be able to stop."

"Than let her change."

"No." Edward roared. He bit into my neck again, than I fell asleep.

I knew I was in a hospital as soon as I woke up, I heard monitors beeping and the place smelled way to clean to be a house. I laughed slightly at my joke.

"Taylor?" I heard a gruff voice, I looked to my left and seen Charlie sitting there. He looked like he age 20 years, and hasn't slept in a year.

"Hi." I whispered. My throat felt so dry. "Water."

Charlie handed me a glass with a straw protruding out of it. "How are you?" Seriously? "Sorry, stupid question. What do you remember?"

I looked at him curiously, what did happen? Suddenly flashes of a ballet studio and me getting beat up came rushing through me, I shrugged.

He shook his head. "Edward said that you took off from his place, saying you were going to the hospital, but you didn't." He sighed. "Fell down and stabbed yourself in the neck. You lost a lot of blood, if they never found you, you would have been... dead." I shuddered.

"I am okay dad." I gave him a small smile.

"Tell me what is okay about this?" He gestured to the machines. "Your sister was just in the hospital and now you are."

I sighed and slowly covered his hand in mine. "Charlie, I am sorry. Why don't you go get something to eat, you look skinny."

He laughed at this. "Maybe your right. I won't be gone long." I nodded and he walked out the door.

I closed my eyes, and just about drifted to sleep when I heard someone walk into the room. "Taylor?" A woman? I opened my eyes, and looked at the gorgeous woman before me. I blinked a couple times, she had brown hair, and flawless skin, her eyes were the color of gold.

"Thank god you are alright." She hugged me tightly.

I looked at her, confused. "Who are you?"

She looked at me sadly, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have come. Good bye my darling." And than she was gone.

"What the-"

"I hope you aren't going to curse." I smiled crept onto my face.

"Not when your around."

"Good, cause that would never be good to curse in front of such a nobleman."

I laughed. "Edward, since when have you been noble?"

He feigned shock. "Tis I that rescued thee fair maiden from thyself."

I laughed harder, making the machines beep faster. "I wasn't trying to hurt myself."

"No, you were just the one who willingly walked to their death."

I glared at him. "You would have done the same thing."

He smiled, "Yeah, but I am not human."

"If your not human, than what are you?"

We both looked towards the door and saw... "Renee?"

She smiled. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Peachy. What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "Bella called, and said you were here. I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?"

I shook my head furiously, "No, sorry, I didn't mean the way it sounded."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Okay, where is your father?"

"In the cafeteria."

"Oh, Bella told me he wasn't-"

"Sorry, but you have to go now. She needs her sleep." A nurse with a permanent frown on her face said, storming into the room.

Renee nodded and hugged me. "Get well."

I smiled and watched her leave. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "See, appearances can be deceiving."

"Edward, I think I saw my... mom."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"This golden eyed gorgeous woman came in here, she looked at me, but 10x better looking and she looked so concerned for me. I think she was my mom."

"That would explain why I smell something I shouldn't." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep."

I nodded. "Okay."

He left and the nurse turned the lights off and disappeared, closing the door behind her. That night, I dreamed of the years I had spent with my mother.

**A/N: Alright, Here is chapter 13. Criticism is always welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Progress Incomplete**

**By:xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Recap:**

**We both looked towards the door and saw... "Renee?"**

**She smiled. "Sweetie, are you okay?"**

**"Peachy. What are you doing here?"**

**She frowned. "Bella called, and said you were here. I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?"**

**I shook my head furiously, "No, sorry, I didn't mean the way it sounded."**

**She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Okay, where is your father?"**

**"In the cafeteria."**

**"Oh, Bella told me he wasn't-"**

**"Sorry, but you have to go now. She needs her sleep." A nurse with a permanent frown on her face said, storming into the room.**

**Renee nodded and hugged me. "Get well."**

**I smiled and watched her leave. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "See, appearances can be deceiving."**

**"Edward, I think I saw my... mom."**

**His eyes narrowed. "What?"**

**"This golden eyed gorgeous woman came in here, she looked at me, but 10x better looking and she looked so concerned for me. I think she was my mom."**

**"That would explain why I smell something I shouldn't." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep."**

**I nodded. "Okay."**

**He left and the nurse turned the lights off and disappeared, closing the door behind her. That night, I dreamed of the years I had spent with my mother.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

It has been three weeks since the James' incident, and now Prom is among us. Bella is going with Jake and I am going with Edward, how exciting. Next week is my birthday, after school I am going to Edward's house, apparently I get a birthday party. Not really complaining, but the Cullen's are rich so I can just imagine the gifts they must have bought. I got an Iphone from Charlie and Renee, it's pretty sweet, and it's purple. Two hours until the dance, Bella, Alice and I were in my room getting ready. Alice let Bella borrow a dress and man did she look beautiful. Her hair was slightly pinned up, and her dress was a dark purple, ending at the knees. Alice was wearing a pink slim dress, that reached all the way to her toes and I was wearing a tight black mini skirt that had ruffles on the bottom with half my hair pinned up and the rest curled. I looked gorgeous.

"Ready?" Alice asked us.

Bella nodded, "Yep."

"Me too." I smiled and headed downstairs towards our dates.

"Girls I want a picture before you go." Charlie screamed.

I rolled my eyes while Bella nodded enthusiastically. He ended up taking at least thirty pictures, and only stopped when I shoved everyone out of the door. The school was lit up in blues and purples and hundreds of lights. We danced for hours that night. Jake and Edward trying to get along for the sake of Bella and I. We arrived home at about 2 o'clock in the morning. I passed out in my dress and didn't wake up till 3 the next day. Yeah, I was tired. The week flew by pretty fast, before I knew it Bella, Jake and I were on our way to the Cullens' house for my birthday party. I was anxious and very excited for tonight. Jake was trying hard not to phase in the car, it would be comical if it wasn't for the fact that my car cost thirty grand. Edward was waiting outside the house for us, he grabbed my hand and nodded to Jake and Bella.

Carlisle and Esme stepped up and gave me a hug, "Happy birthday Taylor."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Lets get this party started!" Emmett hollered, running down the stairs and scooped me into a bear hug.

"Squeezing... too... hard." I breathed.

He put me down. "Sorry. Happy birthday."

"Open your gifts Taylor." Alice said, handing a big box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

Shaking it, I found it empty, "What is it?"

"A new sound system for your car." Emmett smiled. "I already installed it in your car."

I grinned at the him. "Thanks Emmett."

Alice than grabbed the rectangular box Rosalie was holding. "It's nothing special, just a necklace. Alice picked it out." Rosalie shrugged.

Bella than grabbed an envelope on the table, being the unbalanced person she was, she cut herself. "Ow, paper cut."

Thats when everything turned wrong. Jasper roared, racing toward Bella, his eyes as black as coal. Edward yelled something, but I couldn't hear it as I watched Jake phase and run to protect Bella. Suddenly I was sent flying into the glass on the table. I smelled the blood than, more blood than I could hide. Suddenly the whole Cullen family, except Carlisle, was staring at me hungrily. I stood up shakily, Edward was in front of me, and I watched as Emmett and Rosalie dragged Jasper out of the house. I looked over to see Bella cowering behind Jake.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." I breathed.

Edward and Carlisle were at my side in a second. "It was not your fault. If Edward never pushed you, Jasper would have been all over you."

"Really?" My head was spinning, I was confused about what happened. Honestly, I just wanted my mom.

"Jake, take Bella home." Carlisle ordered. I watched as Bella climbed on top of Jake and they jumped out the broken window, how it broke is beyond me. "Come on Taylor, lets get you cleaned up." Edward carried me to the kitchen counter, not saying a word at all. "We need to take the glass out of your arm first." I nodded. "It might sting a little." He turned to Edward. "Go talk to Jasper, he must feel horrible, and I doubt he won't talk to anyone but you."

Edward nodded, and just walked out of the room. It took Carlisle an hour to clean my wounds, than Edward drove me home. He had such an intense look on his face that I was too scared to talk to him for fear of what he would say. He walked me to the door, kissed my cheek and left. I stared at the dark road, wondering what was going to come next. I went up to my room, I heard Jake and Bella talking so I didn't want to interrupt them. I changed my clothes and grabbed my laptop, checking my email. I had thirty three emails, but from no one who mattered. I sighed, closed the computer and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

I was wrong. The Cullens didn't come to school for a week, I was beginning to worry. I called, texted, emailed, but no one answered any of them. I drove to their place and it was dark, no one around for miles. When I got home from school that afternoon, Edward was standing by the forest. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and courageously walked up to him.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked, still wearing the same clothes from my birthday party.

"Uh, sure." I followed him to a small opening half a mile from the house. "So, what's up?"

"We are leaving, Taylor." I stared at him blankly. "I just came here to tell you good bye, and to pretend these few months never happened." He kissed my forehead, and disappeared.

I stared at the empty forest, trying to figure out what just happened. "Edward." I whispered into the forest, hoping he would come back. Finally my brain caught up to my heart and I realized, he wasn't going to come back. I ran deeper into the forest, losing myself in the wilderness. I finally collapsed on the ground, tears silently falling down my face. The forest was eerily quiet except for the slight wind that was pulling at me.

"Don't lose faith my daughter, the angels are watching over you." A voice carried over the wind.

"Mom..." Than I passed out. Darkness was around me when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see nothing and I was chilled to the bone. I saw a flash of black fur and than I passed out again.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I needed a filler for part two. It will be up in a few days. R&R. I welcome your criticism **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Progress Incomplete**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**PART TWO**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Recap:**

**"Jake, take Bella home." Carlisle ordered. I watched as Bella climbed on top of Jake and they jumped out the broken window, how it broke is beyond me. "Come on Taylor, lets get you cleaned up." Edward carried me to the kitchen counter, not saying a word at all. "We need to take the glass out of your arm first." I nodded. "It might sting a little." He turned to Edward. "Go talk to Jasper, he must feel horrible, and I doubt he won't talk to anyone but you."**

**Edward nodded, and just walked out of the room. It took Carlisle an hour to clean my wounds, than Edward drove me home. He had such an intense look on his face that I was too scared to talk to him for fear of what he would say. He walked me to the door, kissed my cheek and left. I stared at the dark road, wondering what was going to come next. I went up to my room, I heard Jake and Bella talking so I didn't want to interrupt them. I changed my clothes and grabbed my laptop, checking my email. I had thirty three emails, but from no one who mattered. I sighed, closed the computer and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.**

** I was wrong. The Cullens didn't come to school for a week, I was beginning to worry. I called, texted, emailed, but no one answered any of them. I drove to their place and it was dark, no one around for miles. When I got home from school that afternoon, Edward was standing by the forest. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and courageously walked up to him.**

**"Can we go for a walk?" He asked, still wearing the same clothes from my birthday party.**

**"Uh, sure." I followed him to a small opening half a mile from the house. "So, what's up?"**

**"We are leaving, Taylor." I stared at him blankly. "I just came here to tell you good bye, and to pretend these few months never happened." He kissed my forehead, and disappeared.**

**I stared at the empty forest, trying to figure out what just happened. "Edward." I whispered into the forest, hoping he would come back. Finally my brain caught up to my heart and I realized, he wasn't going to come back. I ran deeper into the forest, losing myself in the wilderness. I finally collapsed on the ground, tears silently falling down my face. The forest was eerily quiet except for the slight wind that was pulling at me.**

**"Don't lose faith my daughter, the angels are watching over you." A voice carried over the wind.**

**"Mom..." Than I passed out. Darkness was around me when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see nothing and I was chilled to the bone. I saw a flash of black fur and than I passed out again.**

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I sat on the front porch, cuddled into Jake, worried about Taylor. No one has seen her since school, it's almost been nine hours since than. Charlie is going frantic, calling everyone he knows. Jake asked Sam and the other 'shifters to scope out the forest. That was two hours ago.

"Bella?" Jake asked shaking me. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at Jake. "What if Sam and the others don't find her Jake?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Do you remember when we were little Jake? That day when we were making mud pies and chasing Taylor with them?" Jake nodded. "She ran into the forest, and came out minutes later screaming there was a monster in there. We laughed at her and told her she was crazy." I paused, thinking. "Do you think it could have been one of the Cullen's she seen?"

Jacob laughed. "You really believe she seen a vampire when she was younger?"

I shrugged. "Does it seem so strange? You change into a wolf, and she has fallen in love with a vampire."

"You could be right, but I guess we will never know."

"Jacob! Bella!" Sam called, walking out of the forest, carrying something in his arms.

"Oh my god!" I breathed. "Dad!" I yelled while running towards them, Jake and Charlie right behind me.

"I found her in the forest, 4 miles away from the house."

"Why on earth was she all the way out there?" Charlie asked, taking Taylor in his arms.

"I do not know. We must get her inside though, she is freezing. Do you want me to bring her to the house?"

"No, no. I got her." Charlie muttered, struggling to carry Taylor into the house.

"Thank god she is okay." I turned to Sam. "Thank you so much."

He bent down towards my ear. "She reeked of vampire."

"Edward." He nodded. "Damn, she must have followed him for some reason."

Jake growled, "What the hell did he do to her?"

"We won't know until she wakes up." Sam muttered. "Jake, I need you to call Quil."

"Why?"

"He is sort of wigging out over the whole Taylor thing."

Jacob nodded. "Of course, I'll call him when I get into the house."

"Good. Good bye." Sam ran into the forest and disappeared.

Jake grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the house. "Come on, lets go check on Taylor. I got a wolf to call."

I giggled. "Yeah sure."

"How is she?" Jake asked Charlie once we were in the house.

Charlie shrugged. "I am no doctor. I think she has a fever."

I sighed. "Move over." I checked her forehead. "Your right, she has a fever, I need more blankets and a cold cloth. Jake, go call Quil."

They both nodded and went to the kitchen.

An hour later Quil showed up and never left her side. We drank coffee and sat around talking, waiting for Taylor to wake up. Eventually we all fell asleep.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

_I was in a state of semi consciousness. I could hear Bella and everyone around me, but I couldn't wake up. I wanted to wake up, but my body was screaming in pain. I was between reality and a dream. And i couldn't find my way home, memories flashed in and out of my vision. Ones of my mom, Bella and Edward. And faintly I saw Quil. Than suddenly I was four years old again, outside with little Bella and Jacob. They were making perfect mud pies, just as I remember. I watched as my toddler self poured the water over the mud, watching but never playing. Finally they finished, than they started chasing after the little me. I watched in curiousity as mini Taylor ran into the forest._

_I ran in after her, watched as she hid behind a bush. She looked out into the open area, seeing Jacob and Bella retreating, she sighed a breath of relief. A branch snapped behind us and we both turned around. I blinked in surprise. A tall man was standing there, glimmering in the sunlight. He was pale and had golden eyes. I stared at the man in shock. It was Edward. I seen Edward when I was four years old. How could this be possible? My little self stared at Edward in shock._

_"What are you?" she asked._

_Edward stiffened. "What do you mean little one?"_

_"You are not like me. You are not a person." _

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"You sparkle. Mommy told me about men who sparkle. She said they were bad, and that is why we always have to move. They are after me."_

_"Why?"_

_"She said I was too little to understand, that she will tell me when I am older."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Taylor."_

_"What a beautiful name. Mine is Edward."_

_She smiled at him, while a tear fell down my eye. A giant wolf leaped out of the forest than, growling at Edward. Making Taylor scream running out of the forest yelling monster. _

"Taylor? Taylor, it is time to wake up. Come on now." Someone was shaking me.

"Gah, go away." I moaned.

"Oh thank god."

"Bella?"

"Of course silly. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. The boogieman?" I giggled.

"Glad to see your sarcasm is still in tact." Jake said from behind Bella.

"Of course you are here too." I mumbled. "Is that french toast I smell?"

"Taylor, what happened to you last night?"

I sat up slowly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not? I know it has something to do with Edward."

"How?"

"You smelled like him. Sam told us."

"Sam?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You remember him, he is the pack leader."

"Alpha wolf." Jake corrected.

"Whatever." We both replied.

"Well?" Bella prompted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Bella. Okay?"

She sighed. "Fine, I am going to call Charlie and tell him your feeling better. You know he is going to ask you what happened."

"Yeah, well he is going to get the same answer as you did." I huffed. "I am going for a shower."

"Okay. You might want to check your phone to."

"Why?"

"Quil." Was all she said.

I took a shower, got dressed, checked all my text messages, sent some back, and than I checked my email. There was one from Alice. Excitedly I opened it.

_Taylor,_

_I wish I did not have to send you this email, I would have preferred to say it to your face. How our family acted was not unusual for vampires, that is something you need to understand. Edward believes that you will be safer with us gone and will be able to lead a very human life. I, of course, know different. That does not matter right now. I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything, and I hope you can move on. After I have sent this letter I will disable my email account. I am truly sorry Taylor. Have a happy life._

_Alice_

Tears started streaming down my eyes. How was I going to live through this? I belonged with them, not with these people who pretend to love me. I curled up on my bed, grabbed my purple teddy bear cried myself to sleep. All the while wishing my mother was here with me.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one, I know. It is more of a filler towards the next one. A little summary of what will happen in part 2... Taylor is trapped in a deathly depression, something she can't seem to escape. Bella drags her to Jacob's house, and Taylor reconcile's things with Quil. Slowly, she starts to forget about Edward, but she has forever changed. Her rebellious streak getting more dangerous by the day. Can anyone stop her before she kills herself? And who is the vampire seeking to destroy her? Read and review. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Progress Incomplete**

_By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox_

**Recap:**

**"Taylor, what happened to you last night?"**

**I sat up slowly. "I'd rather not talk about it."**

**"Why not? I know it has something to do with Edward."**

**"How?"**

**"You smelled like him. Sam told us."**

**"Sam?"**

**Bella rolled her eyes. "You remember him, he is the pack leader."**

**"Alpha wolf." Jake corrected.**

**"Whatever." We both replied.**

**"Well?" Bella prompted.**

**"I said I don't want to talk about it Bella. Okay?"**

**She sighed. "Fine, I am going to call Charlie and tell him your feeling better. You know he is going to ask you what happened."**

**"Yeah, well he is going to get the same answer as you did." I huffed. "I am going for a shower."**

**"Okay. You might want to check your phone to."**

**"Why?"**

**"Quil." Was all she said.**

**I took a shower, got dressed, checked all my text messages, sent some back, and than I checked my email. There was one from Alice. Excitedly I opened it.**

_Taylor,_

_I wish I did not have to send you this email, I would have preferred to say it to your face. How our family acted was not unusual for vampires, that is something you need to understand. Edward believes that you will be safer with us gone and will be able to lead a very human life. I, of course, know different. That does not matter right now. I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything, and I hope you can move on. After I have sent this letter I will disable my email account. I am truly sorry Taylor. Have a happy life._

**Alice**

**Tears started streaming down my eyes. How was I going to live through this? I belonged with them, not with these people who pretend to love me. I curled up on my bed, grabbed my purple teddy bear cried myself to sleep. All the while wishing my mother was here with me.**

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"Could you please stop pacing, Bella? You are making me dizzy." Jake asked, watching my pace back and forth in the tiny kitchen.

"Stop looking at me than." I snapped, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry Jake. I just don't know what to do with Taylor. It's been four months already, and she's acting like a mechanical doll."

"You don't think I don't see it?" He asked softly. "I know its hard but there isn't much we can do."

My shoulders slumped lower than they already were, and lets face it, that was pretty damn low. "Jacob I am worried about my little sister. If she doesn't wake up soon she is going to die."

"Die of heartbreak, you mean?" Jake asked. Taylor finally told us what happened, when she came home drunk one night, Charlie was not happy at all. "Bella, if you did to me what that bloodsucker did to Taylor I would die of heartbreak."

I gave him a sharp look. "Are you comparing me to Edward Cullen?"

Jake waved his hands, "No no. I meant if you suddenly left me for no other reason than you had to go, I would blame myself for your leaving."

"Why?" I asked, incredulous.

"Because that is how I would feel. No explanation from you and I would believe I had done something wrong to make you want to leave me."

I stared at him, "Do you think thats how Taylor is feeling?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"We have to do something Jacob!" He rose an eyebrow. "We have to get her out of the house, make her go to a movie or something."

"And than what? Watch her as she sits in misery at watching a movie?"

"Not if we didn't pick a romantic one, maybe an action or comedy one, or both."

Jacob shook his head, laughing silently. "Get real, Bella. A movie won't make her feel any better."

"Well..." I furrowed my brows, thinking. "How about getting her drunk?"

This time Jacob roared with laughter. "You have got to be kidding me? You want her to drink her sorrows away only for her to wake up the next morning with all them in tact and a major hangover."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." I pouted.

"Your intentions are good Bella, but you are thinking about it all wrong."

"What would you do?"

"Me? The same thing Tay is doing."

"Thats not what I meant."

"Just leave her alone for awhile."

"Its been four months already Jacob!" I threw my hands up in air, agitated. "How much more time am I suppose to give her before she wastes away to nothing?"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe we should try a different approach."

"Like?"

"Quil." He got this devilish grin on his face, while I stared at him confused.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

Life as I knew it, seemed to pass me by without me. I couldn't get out of my slump, I knew everyone was worried about me but I couldn't even put on a fake smile and pretend everything was fine. I tried to email Alice but she was right, she disconnected her email or blocked me or something cause nothing ever went through. I am not even sure what to do anymore, my life seems over. Over a boy who never really loved me. How do you get passed something like this? I know people do, it happens all the time. But I was sure Edward's and mine love was the forever kind. Literally. I was wrong, the dreams... no nightmares I've been having are scary as most night mares are, but they won't go away, not even Jake's dreamcatcher could help me. I sighed and got off my bed, I needed a drink and I needed one bad. Getting dressed in the sluttiest clothes I could find, and plastered about a pound of makeup on my face I was ready. Grabbed my fake I.D. and my keys and jumped out my second story window, into the tree, smashing my face into the trunk. Really need to learn to stop doing that. I climbed down the tree, jumped into my car and sped down toward Seattle.

I got there in about two hours, driving around looking for a suitable bar to die in. I finally spotted one on the west side of Seattle, it was shallow and had a bunch of College kids hanging around. Looks perfect, maybe I'll even get lucky. I laughed at myself while walking into the bar, heads turned. I felt like a Goddess walking into a room full of mortals. Feeling their hungry eyes on me everywhere I turned. I smiled and walked up to the bar and ordered a _Bloody Mary_. The bartender was handsome, he was well built. He was muscled in all the right places, he had dark hair that was spiked, his lips were pink and full, and was about six feet tall.

"Are you here all alone...?" The bartender asked.

I wracked my brain for a foreign name. "Sita."

"Sita? Never heard of a name like that before."

I shrugged. "What can I say? My mother was unique."

He smiled, "My names Kyle."

I smiled right back. "Nice to meet you Kyle. Tell me, do you chat like this to all the cute girls or am I just special?" I purred.

He blinked and than laughed, as if I made a hilarious joke. "Just you, sweetheart."

"And yet, I doubt that."

"Believe what you want, this a bar, not too many folks would tell you the truth."

"Let me guess? Your one of them?" Thats when I noticed the colour of his eyes. They were red, vampire red.

"I could be."

I was about to reply when I heard the bar door open up and for some reason had an urge to look at the newcomer. It was no one I knew, but there was one thing I was sure about. She was a vampire. She stared right at me, anger rolling off her in waves. She was about 5' 6", had fire red hair, gold eyes, and look of hatred on her pale face.

She stared at me, opened her mouth like she was going to say something and than shut it again. Opening her phone she sent a text, ordered a drink and I assumed waited for a text back. When she got one she nodded and scooted closer to me. "Hi."

"Uh, hi." I replied warily.

"My name is Isabelle. Your Taylor right?"

I looked up at her through my lashes. "Yeah I guess."

"I am so glad I found you, do you know how hard it is to track you when your around your sister?"

"Well when I am around my sister, I am at home."

"Or school, or shopping."

I looked at her, a little creeped out. "How do you know?"

"I was sent to look after you."

"By who?"

"Your mother."

"My mother? My mother died a long time ago Isabelle."

She smiled sadly at me. "Would you like to come and see her?"

"Why would I go with you? As soon as I step at the door with you, you'll bite me."

She looked at me in surprise. "How did you know I was a..."

"Vampire?" She nodded. "Your not the first one I met."

"I won't bite you I promise. Would you like to come see your mother?"

I hesitated. "Sure."

She nodded, and I followed her out the door, she took my keys and we drove. And we drove and we drove. I fell asleep after a couple hours, I just couldn't stay awake being that bored. She woke me after a few more hours of driving and I noticed we were parked in front of a huge ass house. It was practically a mansion.

"My mom lives here?" I asked.

"Yep, nice isn't it? Took her three years to earn all the money to buy it." Isabelle smiled. "Come on, your mom is waiting."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. Getting out of the car and walking towards the house I noticed a flower garden on both sides of the walk, ivy was growing on the big white pillars and the door and trim was painted blue. I sighed, that reminded of Bella and her blue. Isabelle lead me to a huge room that held a piano and double doors leading out to back yard. Windows were everywhere, just like at the Cullen's house, pain erupted around my stomach, and I hugged my arms around myself, as if trying to squeeze the pain away.

"Your mother will be here shortly." Isabelle announced. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

She smiled sadly at me. "The pain you feel will go away Taylor, eventually. You just have to forget."

I looked up at her shocked. "How did you know?"

Her eyes looked sad, "Because, I, too have experienced great pain." With that she walked out of the room and left me alone.

I sat down on the leather sofa and crossed my arms across my chest. Waiting was never style, and I was already getting bored. I checked my phone. Many calls and texts from Bella. Asking me where I am, saying Charlie is worried sick when I know he is probably fishing. I sighed and shut my phone off, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Suddenly the outside doors opened up and a lone figure appeared. From the sunlight she looked like an Angel descending upon me from the heavens. I knew better though. She was about 5' 8", had blonde hair that went down to her mid back. Her face, oh god her face looked exactly like mine.

I felt like I was going to hurl. "Mom?"

* * *

_Bella Swan_

_"_She's not here!." Bella practically screamed down the stairs.

Charlie and Jake both looked up at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Taylor. She's gone."

"Maybe she left for school." Charlie suggested.

"No she didn't. Her school books are still here."

Jake shrugged. "She could have forgotten them."

Bella screamed in frustration, making them look at her again. It was unusual for her to act like this. "I know she left last night. I just know it."

"Well maybe she went to go see a friend or something."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because you would have stopped her."

I looked indignant. "I would not have stopped her from seeing a friend. The last time she took off without telling anyone she was gone for two weeks. With just a text message saying she was fine and not to worry."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, it went straight to voicemail."

Charlie stood up. "I'll go to the station, phone Seattle." I nodded. "Maybe they have seen something."

"Bella and I will search around town."

"Okay, call if you get anything."

"You too." He left. "Bella, are you OK?"

I shook my head. "No, what if something horrible happened to her?

"Wouldn't you know?" Indicating her head.

I sighed. "It don't work that way Jake. Come on lets just go. I'll text Quil and see if he wants to help."

Jake grabbed his car keys. "Okay." Than they were too out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hello loyal readers, sorry it took so long to put up another chapter.. these months have been hectic. Sorry sorry sorry. I hope you can get back into the story. Read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Progress Incomplete**

**By xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Recap:**

**I sat down on the leather sofa and crossed my arms across my chest. Waiting was never style, and I was already getting bored. I checked my phone. Many calls and texts from Bella. Asking me where I am, saying Charlie is worried sick when I know he is probably fishing. I sighed and shut my phone off, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Suddenly the outside doors opened up and a lone figure appeared. From the sunlight she looked like an Angel descending upon me from the heavens. I knew better though. She was about 5' 8", had blonde hair that went down to her mid back. Her face, oh god her face looked exactly like mine.**

**I felt like I was going to hurl. "Mom?"**

**Charlie stood up. "I'll go to the station, phone Seattle." I nodded. "Maybe they have seen something."**

**"Bella and I will search around town."**

**"Okay, call if you get anything."**

**"You too." He left. "Bella, are you OK?"**

**I shook my head. "No, what if something horrible happened to her?**

**"Wouldn't you know?" Indicating her head.**

**I sighed. "It don't work that way Jake. Come on lets just go. I'll text Quil and see if he wants to help."**

**Jake grabbed his car keys. "Okay." Than they were too out the door.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

"Is it really you?" I whispered to the figure standing before me.

"Who else were you expecting? The tooth fairy?" She answered back.

A sob escaped my lips as I rushed towards her, feeling her arms gathering around me. "I watched you die."

"Oh Taylor, my darling daughter." Her voice broke. "Look how much you have grown."

I pushed myself out of her arms. "How dare you." I spoke quietly, but the hatred in my voice was not lost. "How dare you come back into my life after seven years and pretend like you care."

"Taylor..."

"No, I don't want to hear excuses about it was to protect me. They only thing I need protecting from is you." I hissed.

The doors burst open, it was Isabelle. "Cybelle! What is going on in here?"

Cybelle's voice was weary, "Apparently my own daughter hates me."

Isabelle looked at me curiously. "If you hated your mother why did you come?"

Because... because she is still my mother." I choked.

"I do not understand." Isabelle shook her head. "But I will leave you to it. Call if you need anything Cybelle."

"Cybelle?" I looked at her.

She shrugged, giving me a half smile. "I had to hide from the, people who were chasing me- us."

"Us? Than why didn't you change mine?"

She sighed. "I tried to, but you refused remember? You said your name was the only thing that you had of your fathers and you didn't want to lose that too."

"And now I live with the guy. What irony." I replied sarcastically.

Cybelle gave me a funny look, as if she was trying to figure some huge puzzle out. "What happened to you?"

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe my mother died when I was young and I was all alone."

"You had Renee and-" She began.

"No. All I had was you! Renee doesn't love me, she did it out of a favor for you not to go blabbing that her husband was a cheating little bastard."

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"Offering me blood now mother?"

"Isabelle warned me you knew about vampires, how much do you know exactly?"

"Enough."

"That is not an answer."

"It is when your not giving me any."

"This is different."

"No it isn't. You are just refusing to tell me. I already know you are a monster. I know you never really left me, I seen you in the hospital after my... accident."

"Taylor, please. Let's just sit down and talk." Sshe begged.

"If I wanted to talk I'd go find Bella."

Her face twisted in pain, "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do." I was surprised by how steady and calm my voice is, inside it felt like I was ten years old again, crying for my mother. "She's the only thing I have left on this wretched planet. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed myself months ago."

"Months ago? Baby, I died seven years ago."

"And not everything is about you, Cybelle."

"Than why would you kill yourself?" She sounded smug, and arrogant.

My eyes narrowed at her and she took a hesitant step back. "I fell in love with a vampire." Cybelle gasped. "Is that what you wanted to hear? He broke my heart mom." Tears rushed down my face. "The pain is too unbearable, I can barely wake up in the morning. And guess what? You weren't there."

"Taylor I..."

I shook my head. "No, you don't get to feel sorry for me. I fell in love with a golden eyed vampire and he rejected me. I'm sorry, I got to go. Charlie will be worried about me. Bye, mom." I whispered and ran out the door, into the long hallway and out the other door, towards my car.

* * *

_Cybelle_

Taylor shook her head. "No, you don't get to feel sorry for me. I fell in love with a golden eyed vampire and he rejected me. I'm sorry, I got to go. Charlie will be worried about me. Bye, mom." She whispered and bolted out the door.

If I could cry, I would be bawling my eyes out. My daughter, my strong beautiful daughter, was hurting and she didn't even want me to comfort her anymore. I could feel the hunger set in, the smell of her still lingered in my throat. I think its time to talk to some golden eyed vamps and see who it was that torn my daughter apart.

They were standing outside the house when I arrived later that evening. They stood there and stared, like they have seen a ghost. Who can blame them? I haven't see them in a few years, and a visit from me would be an unexpected one. I got out of my car and walked up to them and smiled.

"It's been awhile... Carlisle."

"Indeed it has Cybelle. We thought you left the United States or... worse." He replied. "But I am glad that the answer is neither."

"Well in all honesty, I did leave the country to visit our dear fiend Aro." Carlisle flinched. "I wonder how happy he would be to hear that your family has told its secrets to a mortal girl."

Rosalie hissed. "How do you know such a thing?"

I gave her a cruel smile. "Because, she is my daughter."

The Cullen's stared at me with shocked faces. It was Alice who spoke first. "I always thought you looked familiar."

"Familiarity or not. I am here to see your Edward."

"Oh dear god." Esme muttered.

"He is not here. We have barely seen him since he chose to leave Taylor."

"Why did he leave her?"

"Because he loved her."

"Loved her? If he loved her so, he should never have left." I snapped.

"It was his decision. It was for her own protection Cybelle."

"Protection from what?"

"Monsters." Carlisle whispered.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Monsters? Are you talking about us or other... monsters?"

"Did you know Bella is dating a werewolf?"

I scoffed. "Impossible. There are no werewolves in Forks. Only the natives to the land. They are not 'wolves though they think they are. They are shapeshifters."

"How do you know?"

"Do you not remember I grew up there before I was turned into the monster you see before you?"

Carlisle gave a sad smile. "I remember well Cybelle."

She rolled her eyes. "Enough with the idle chit chat. I want to speak to Edward."

"As I told you, he is not here."

"Where is he than?"

"The last time he called he was in South America."

"The next time he calls, tell him to come see me. He knows where I live." I muttered a 'bye' and went back to my car and drove away.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I honestly don't remember the drive home, or how I made it with out crashing the car. All I knew is I was locked in my room, crying my eyes out, not answering the door for anyone. I just couldn't face them, they were all mad at me for being gone for two days and they got madder by the second after I told them I couldn't tell them where I was. I needed someone to talk to, someone who knew what I was semi going through. I needed Alice or... or even Rosalie. I missed them so much, but of course I couldn't tell anyone that, although I figured most people could guess it.

"Taylor?" A vaguely familiar voice yelled through my door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Taylor, open the door." I stayed silent, still trying to figure out who was at my door. "If you don't let me in, I am going to break down your door."

I rolled onto my side, away from the door, tears still flowing down my face. Seriously, I could pass for a water tap. I hear him bang on the door, shouting another warning, and than he was slamming into the door. The wood was moaning and groaning, trying to hold against the force of his weight. I shut my eyes tightly, willing him to go away, still not knowing who it was. I covered myself entirely with the blanket just as he got the door open. I screamed, and started trembling. I wasn't really sure why I was freaking out, all I knew was I scared.

"Taylor, for God's sake, would you relax! Its just me." The words pierced through my haze.

"Quil?"

He sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god, I really thought you were gonna die up here."

I still hid under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

"Your sister asked me to stop by. I missed you Taylor."

I groaned. "Quil, go play with your toys or whatever, I am not in the mood for your wolfish behavior."

I heard him chuckle. "You have been living in your room for too long. I joined the pack."

I pulled the blankets up to my nose. Taking a long look at the new and improved Quil. His hair was short, as was usual for the pack, he was about six feet tall now, his body was muscled everywhere, and his abs looked harder than rock. I smiled inwardly at the gorgeous native before me. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He gave me a wolfish grin. "Is it working?"

I gave him a small smile. "Maybe a little."

"Get dressed, we are all going to a fire tonight."

"All?"

"The tribal elders, the pack, Jake and Bella."

"I don't think any of them want to see me. I was associated with vampires." I muttered.

He smiled. "Don't worry, they have no hard feelings. Now come on, have a shower first though, you stink." He laughed when I threw my stuffed bear at him, and walked out the door. I laid there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Maybe hanging out with Quil wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I sighed, and slowly made my way into the bathroom, having a quick shower, I hurriedly did my hair and make up and threw on a bunny hug that said _Love me, Cuz I'm Cute _and tight fitting jeans. Satisfied, I went downstairs and met Quil in the living room watching tv. "About time, I was just about to break down the bathroom door."

"Ha ha, I bet you would have loved to see me naked." I looked around, noticing no one else in the house. "Where's Bella?"

"Her and Jake already left." He replied. "Speaking of which, I need a ride."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do." I grabbed my keys, "Well lets go already."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"You still worried about Taylor?" Jacob asked for the hundreth time that day.

"Of course I am." I grumbled. "You would be to if it was one of your sisters."

"Sure, but I wouldn't ruin my life over it."

I groaned. "Jake, you just don't get it. Ever since Taylor's mom died, its just been me and her."

"What about Renee?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? I don't think she liked taking in Charlie's illegitimate child as her own."

"I suppose." Jacob grinned. "Would you like to come to a bomb fire tonight?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? The tribal elders are going to tell our histories. There are new people in the pack, so they have to be retold, Quil will be listening for the first time too. He is bringing Taylor."

I looked up in surprise. "How do you know?"

"He texted me about an hour ago and said he got her to come."

"I will never understand the charm you Quileute boys possess. It's not creepy at all."

Jake laughed. "Guess you'll never know."

I sighed. "Well lets go meet up with Tay and Quil. I am excited to see my sister.

We finally made it to the back of Jacob's yard, where the fire was being held. Quil and Taylor were already there, and Taylor was laughing her ass off. I haven't seen her laugh like that in months. I guess Jake was right about Quil. We sat down, and munched out on hot dogs and hamburgers and steak and corn. Wolves love their meat. As the sun was setting, Billy cleared his throat, getting our attention.

"We all know the Quileute's is descended from wolves, but we weren't always wolves. We were spirit warriors, able to leave our bodies and fight off enemies." And so the tale began.

_"The spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves. Quileute population was always small, but they never disappeared since it was believed they had magic in their passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest._

_Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater._

_Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit._

_An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age._

_After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned._

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart._

_Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion._

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe._

_Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came._

_The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. It was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise."_

I fell asleep, reliving this unbelievable tale and I never noticed Jacob carrying me to his bedroom, or setting me down and leaving me to my own devices.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I watched Jacob carry the sleeping Bella up to his house, turning to Quil I smiled. "Thanks Quil. I really needed this. Not that I really needed to learn about the Cullens."

He smiled, it was sad and somehow false. "Don't mention it. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"How are you going to get home?"

"Well, I'll drive to your house naked so I won't have to wreck any more clothes when I phase."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Are you serious?"

"Not at all." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Unless your offering?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I am not sure about the naked part, but I wouldn't mind you staying with me for awhile." I suggested.

He seemed to think about it. "Well I don't know... You see I am a very on demand wolf."

I slugged him in the arm. "Quil!"

"Hey now, no hurting the merchandise, you never know when a girl will need this sexy machine."

I laughed. "Come on already, I'm tired." I grabbed his hand and we ran laughing towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Y'all, here is the latest chapter, kind of a filler for the upcoming chapters. Just to let you all know, I am almost done book one! I am very excited. Book two will feature the last two books, with my own twist at the end. Read and review please. I got the legends from **_ wiki/Quileute_tribe. _**I just did not feel like writing it all down, when everyone knows all the legends anyway, so I wanted to save myself some time. Hope you like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Progress Incomplete**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Recap:**

**I watched Jacob carry the sleeping Bella up to his house, turning to Quil I smiled. "Thanks Quil. I really needed this. Not that I really needed to learn about the Cullen's."**

**He smiled, it was sad and somehow false. "Don't mention it. Do you want me to drive you home?"**

**"How are you going to get home?"**

**"Well, I'll drive to your house naked so I won't have to wreck any more clothes when I phase."**

**My eyes bulged out of my head. "Are you serious?"**

**"Not at all." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Unless your offering?" He asked hopefully.**

**"Well I am not sure about the naked part, but I wouldn't mind you staying with me for awhile." I suggested.**

**He seemed to think about it. "Well I don't know... You see I am a very on demand wolf."**

**I slugged him in the arm. "Quil!"**

**"Hey now, no hurting the merchandise, you never know when a girl will need this sexy machine."**

**I laughed. "Come on already, I'm tired." I grabbed his hand and we ran laughing towards the car.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

In all my years, I have never felt so alone or confused. Months have passed since Edward has left me, and I seem to be getting stronger feelings toward Quil. I don't know what to do any more, I go to the Cullens' home less and less as the days drag by. Bella is too happily wrapped around Jacob to see I needed someone to talk to. Charlie was out the question, there was no way I could tell him about Edward, it would be a totally awkward conversation. One, that I really did not want to experience. We are in our last month of summer before we had to go back to school. I was thinking of moving, been thinking about it for awhile.

I had enough money to live off of, enough money to pay the bills and even enough money to get me into college. Charlie probably wouldn't like the idea, but he wouldn't be able to stop me. I sighed, thinking like this was getting me no where fast. I grabbed my sweater, deciding to go for a walk. As usual, it was raining when I finally made it outside. I was shocked to see a huge wolf sitting on the outskirts of the forest, I walked over to it and stared. I knew Jake and them were wolves, but why was one outside by my house?

"Quil?" I asked, unsure.

The wolf growled softly, than padded into the woods. Quil emerged a few seconds later with nothing but jeans on. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you were okay. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I... I am going for a walk."

He rose an eyebrow, "in the rain?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"Would you like some company?" He asked, eagerly.

I shrugged, "Sure, I wasn't going far."

We walked in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say. We walked for about fifteen minutes before we turned around and started walking back towards the house. We were about a minute away before Quil paused, sniffing the air. A growl emitted low in his throat, and I looked at him quizzically. Noticing his eyes gleam black in the night sky.

"Quil, whats wrong?"

"I smell a vampire." He replied, angrily.

"What?" I looked around quickly, noticing a silver car parked a little ways from the house. My heart started to pound faster in my chest. "That's Carlisle's car!"

I started to run forward but Quil grabbed my arm tightly, "I can't protect you Taylor if they are back."

I stared at him angrily. "They would never hurt me. Let me go Quil." I shook his arm off and took off towards the house. Opening the door, I was stepped into darkness. Confused I turned on the living room light and turned. I saw Alice standing there, a grin broke onto my face and I jumped on her, giving her a hug. "Alice, I can't believe you are here."

"Taylor?" She asked, looking as if she seen a ghost. "You're alive?"

I stared at her. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I seen you jump off a cliff."

"What?" Is she going crazy? "What are you talking about? I didn't jump off a cliff."

Alice shook her head, trying to clear it I suppose. "You didn't jump off a cliff?"

I shook my head. "No, I was going to, but than I heard about Harry. He had a heart attack this morning."

Just then, Quil came storming into the house. Alice and I stared at him. "I... I just wanted to make sure you were still alive."

Alice stiffened. "I would never hurt her." She growled.

"Can't be too careful bloodsucker."

"You dog, how dare you!" Alice screeched, her body tensing.

"Alice!"

"Sorry," She muttered. "I will let you two talk alone."

Panic rose in me, "You are coming back right?"

She nodded curtly. "Of course."

I sagged in relief. "OK." She walked out the door.

"Taylor, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were starting to get over them, at least I thought you were."

I glared at him and made my way to the kitchen. "I would never get over them Quil."

He pushed me against the sink. Putting my hand on his chest. "Do you feel that Taylor? It's flesh, warmth and blood. I am alive, you should be with me and not worrying about unnatural creatures that go bump in the night." His lips were inches away from mine.

"Quill..." I breathed, fully prepared to kiss him back, when the phone rang, breaking my haze and I pushed him away reaching for the phone but he got to it first.

"Hello?" He said gruffly. "No he isn't here," A pause. "He's attending a funeral." He hung up the phone, glaring at me. "They just never learn."

"Quill, who was on the phone?"

He never got to answer, Alice came bursting through the back door. "Taylor, it's Edward. He thinks your dead. He went to the Volturi." I gaped at her. "You must help me, he won't believe me if I tell him. You have to show him you are still alive."

I nodded, rushing upstairs, grabbing a bag and shoving clothes inside it. I finished a few minutes later, running down the stairs and following Alice out the car. "Taylor, don't go." Quil stopped me.

I shoved him away. "I will not let me die because of me Quil."

"This is not your problem." He yelled.

I glared at him. "You don't know the first thing about Quil. Now go back to your pack before I force you." I slid into the passenger side and slammed my door.

"Taylor, please..." Quil begged. "Please don't go."

"This is none of your business."

"What about Charlie?"

"I am old enough to go anywhere I want. Besides, I left him a note." I looked at Alice. "Drive."

"OK Taylor." And she sped off, leaving Quil behind, looking like a heartbroken puppy.

We boarded a plane to Volterra Italy an hour later. I watched as the world began to get smaller and smaller as we ascended into the sky. "How did you know who the Volturi were?" Alice asked after about half an hour later.

"What?"

"The Volturi. How did you know about them?"

I shrugged. "Edward told me about them before he left."

"Oh."

"What I don't understand was why he went there. Is it to join them or to-" I cut myself off. Remembering Edward's words so many months ago.

"_The Volturi are like vampire royalty. When someone breaks the law, they are there to punish them. It always ends in death, no matter what the punishment. If I ever had the need to be rid of this world, I would go to Volterra and ask the Volturi to kill me. They may be ruthless and cruel, but they will do what I asked."_

"Taylor?" Alice asked.

"Sorry. He went there to get them to kill him."

Alice nodded solemnly. "Yes. I don't think they would want to kill him though. The Volturi like to collect vampires for their guard. Vampires with special gifts. He wants Edward and I. But if Edward refuses or they refuse Edward will do something to force their hand."

"And what better way to force their hand than by showing Volterra what lies in the shadows." I said bitterly.

She nodded again. "Sadly, yes. That is the surest way to get them mad. Try to get some sleep, you are going to need your strength."

I nodded. I closed my eyes, and instantly fell in a deep nightmarish sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there you have it, chapter nineteen. Woo hew. One more chapter and we will be on book two. Which will consist of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. So excited, can not wait to start that. Like the book of Breaking Dawn, Taylor will become pregnant, But I do not want to use Reneesme. I think that should just stay within the original books. So if anyone has any suggestions on unique and original baby girl names, please share. I would be grateful.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Progress Incomplete**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Recap**

**We boarded a plane to Volterra Italy an hour later. I watched as the world began to get smaller and smaller as we ascended into the sky. "How did you know who the Volturi were?" Alice asked after about half an hour later.**

**"What?"**

**"The Volturi. How did you know about them?"**

**I shrugged. "Edward told me about them before he left."**

**"Oh."**

**"What I don't understand was why he went there. Is it to join them or to-" I cut myself off. Remembering Edward's words so many months ago.**

**"**_**The Volturi are like vampire royalty. When someone breaks the law, they are there to punish them. It always ends in death, no matter what the punishment. If I ever had the need to be rid of this world, I would go to Volterra and ask the Volturi to kill me. They may be ruthless and cruel, but they will do what I asked."**_

**"Taylor?" Alice asked.**

**"Sorry. He went there to get them to kill him."**

**Alice nodded solemnly. "Yes. I don't think they would want to kill him though. The Volturi like to collect vampires for their guard. Vampires with special gifts. He wants Edward and I. But if Edward refuses or they refuse Edward will do something to force their hand."**

**"And what better way to force their hand than by showing Volterra what lies in the shadows." I said bitterly.**

**She nodded again. "Sadly, yes. That is the surest way to get them mad. Try to get some sleep, you are going to need your strength."**

**I nodded. I closed my eyes, and instantly fell in a deep nightmarish sleep.**

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"She went where?" I screamed.

Quil stared at me, not wanting to repeat him self, "To Volterra."

I started pacing in the living room, Jake and Quil following my every move. "Why did she go there? No, why would you let her go?"

Quil growled at me, "Are you serious Bella? What did you want me to do? Wolf out and carry her in my teeth?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, you could have tried harder. What the hell am I suppose to tell Charlie?"

"Bella calm down," Jake replied, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Just tell him she is visiting a friend for a couple days."

I sighed and sat down. "Why would she go after him? Just drop everything for him after what he did to her?"

"She told me that she didn't want him dying because of her." Quil whispered so softly, I had to lean close to hear him.

"Okay, so what happens if she does not come back?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "She will come back, you know Alice would never let any harm come to her."

"Maybe, but I have heard the Cullens talking about the Volturi. They are cruel and with out pity and do not take lightly to a human knowing their secrets."

"They will let them live Bella."

"How do you know?"

"People like that are always looking for a way to bring more power to them. Taylor has such amazing gifts, they will not kill her." Jacob reassured me.

I skewered him with my eyes. "No, they will just make her a vampire."

"That wouldn't be that bad would it?" Quil asked. "At least she will be alive in a manner of speaking."

"You are right, but I-" I was interrupted by the door bell. "Who in the world could that be?"

I walked over to the door and was just about to open it when Jake grabbed my hand. "Bella, it's a vampire."

I looked at him curiously, "How can you tell?"

"They reek."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I will tell them to have a bath." I shook him off and opened the door. My jaw dropping to the floor. If I didn't have pictures, I would never have guessed it was her standing in my doorway.

"Isabelle? My you have grown into a beautiful woman. Do you remember who I am?"

"You... you are Taylor's mom." I choked out.

"Taylor's mom?" Jake echoed.

"You may call me Cybelle."

"Oh dear god!" I groaned. "You are really alive?"

She smiled at me, "I wouldn't exactly call myself alive Bella."

Jacob growled. "What do you want here?"

"I am here to speak to Bella, Jacob. I suggest you back off. Look at my eyes!" He looked grudgingly up at her and gasped in shock. "Yes, they are gold, just like the Cullens."

"You know the Cullens?"

"Of course. I came to speak to them about Taylor." I looked at her confused. "I am sure you were wondering where she was a couple weeks ago, yes?" I nodded. "She was with me. Isabelle, my partner, brought Taylor to me." She looked sad suddenly. "Of course it did not go as I thought it would."

Jacob snorted. "I bet it didn't. Taylor is not so easily manipulated into forgetting that you abandoned her."

Cybelle's eyes flashed black, "Hold your tongue dog, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Enough!" I screeched. "I do not want a bloody battle in my front door. Cybelle, why don't you come in and explain everything. I need to understand."

She nodded curtly, "Very well but keep your mutt in check."

Jacob glared at her but said nothing, following us into the living room. Quil was where we had left him, his eyes glazed over as if he was thinking of something complicated.

"Have a seat." I offered. "Would you like something, maybe some blood?"

Cybelle laughed, her voice sounding like wind chimes. "No thank you. We must hurry and discuss what we must before Charlie has a chance to come home."

I nodded, "Alright, so start from when I was ten. I remember going to the hospital to pick up Taylor. I remember seeing you in a hospital bed, the doctors saying you were dying of cancer."

Cybelle nodded, pain etching on her inhuman features. "Yes, nomad vampires were after me. Someone put a huge bounty over my head. Mind you this was before I was turned, before Taylor was even born." I gasped. "I never knew who or why they were after me. Not until I was changed anyway, I possess a very rare gift, even as a human i possessed it, it just wasn't as strong as when I became a vampire. How they found out about it, I shall never know."

"What kind of gift? You mean like the gifts Tay and I have?"

"Yes, I imagine Taylor can do this as well considering she is my blood, but there is a high possibility she can't. Anyway, I have the gift to travel between time." We all gaped at her. "I can travel to the past, and I can travel to the future. Since I turned into a vampire, that is how I have been avoiding the Volturi."

"Are you saying the Volturi are the ones after you?"

She nodded again. "Yes, they have been hunting me since I was fifteen, the first time I discovered I could travel back in time. Do not ask me how it works for I don't even know. Aro, who fancies himself the leader, discovered I had a daughter and he wanted her for his collection. I did not realize the two of you were gifted until you two were sixteen, I have been watching over you both from the shadows for years. I could never admit this to Taylor, she already hates me for leaving her once. If she found out I have always been watching you guys, she would hate me even more."

I shook my head. "I do not think that is true Cybelle, Taylor loves you and I think she would have understood. When she came to see you and tried to tell her, she wasn't in her right mind. Her head and heart were full of pain and grief over Edward. I am sure in time she will be able to talk to you again without bringing up all those years she spent alone."

"Alone? She had you and Renee."

I smiled sadly at her, "Of course I was always there when she needed me, but Renee, well she was still mad that Taylor was created out of cheaters. Over the years, Taylor grew harder and colder, never letting one single person in." I sighed. "Until she came here."

"Edward Cullen." Cybelle and Quil both growled.

I looked from one to the other, a small smile playing on my lips. "Yes, but also Quil here. She sees him as her best friend."

Quil looked up shocked at that. "Really?"

"Of course Quil. I read it in her mind, she loves Edward, but she loves you too. She just does not want to wreck your friendship because she treasures it so."

Cybelle cleared her throat. "I heard you guys talking before I rang the doorbell. You were talking about the Volturi. Why?"

I hesitated, biting my lower lip. I looked at Jacob and he nodded. "She went to Volterra to try and stop Edward from killing himself."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

I looked over to Jacob, helpless. I did not really want to answer this one. Fortunately, Quill beat me to it. "He thought she was dead, so he wanted to die too."

Cybelle's hand went to her throat as she gasped. Must be a habit. "You can not be serious? Why would he leave her if he loved her so?"

"From my understanding? He wanted to protect her, but he wasn't really helping her. You should have seen the stuff she has done since he left. Risking her life, doing stupid things, drinking until she passed out in some gutter."

Cybelle looked horrified. "When did she leave? Aro must not know she is there."

I looked at her sadly, "There is no way for us to help her right now. She left yesterday, they are probably there already."

"Dammit." She hollered, then her head cocked to one side, "Charlie is home. I must go speak to Carlisle once more. I will speak with you later Bella. Jacob, Quil, good bye." With a curt nod in their direction she bolted for the back door.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

When I woke up I was in a car, a very fast car. I looked to my left and saw Alice in the driver's seat, her body covered from head to toe. "Alice?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty, so glad you are finally awake."

"Where are we?"

"We are about an hour away from Volterra, I am going as fast as this car will let me. I am afraid it won't be fast enough." She eyed me warily, "Once I stop I need you to get out of the car and run as fast as you can to where I am going to be sending you." I nodded. "I just hope this works, I just can not see the future outcome of this and it is making me feel useless."

I touched her arm reassuringly, "Don't worry Alice, I will not let anything happen to your brother."

She smiled and then launched into her directions. I was staring out the window as she kept talking, staring at the scenery flying by me, too fast to actually see anything of interest. In the distance I could see the city of Volterra, buildings rising from the ground as if some unforeseeable force was moving it.

We reached the city in forty five minutes, as soon as the car stopped I jumped out and raced away. Making sure I followed Alice's instructions. Hundreds of people lined the streets all of them wearing red robes and making their way to the centre of the city, where I was suppose to be headed. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowds, listening for the clock on the church to ring twelve. My head was spinning with questions I did not have any answers too. As I made my way up the final stairs, I seen Edward and stopped in front of a huge marble fountain. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding fast, fluttering at the sight of Edward.

I shook my head, jumped into the fountain and took off running again, squeezing my way through the crowd. I noticed Edward took his shirt off, and that was when the clock struck twelve, chiming into the city below it. I pushed myself to run faster, on the last chime I finally made it to the stairs of the church. Taking the few stairs in one leap, I jumped into Edward's arms as hard as I could.

I felt him sniffing him, "Ah, what a good way to die."

I panicked, he thought he was dreaming. I shook him, hard. "Edward, open your eyes. You are not dreaming, I am here with you. Right now. If you do not get out of the sun you are going to die." I pleaded.

"Taylor?" He muttered, opening his eyes and staring down at me with wonder.

I ignored him and kept trying to push him out of the sun. "Move Edward, please."

Finally he realized what I was trying to do and moved inside of the church. "Taylor." He breathed.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"You are alive, I am not dreaming this?"

I gave a shaky laugh, trying to catch my breath. "Of course I am alive."

He started kissing me all over, making me feel light headed all over again. "Taylor... Taylor." He murmured over and over again.

"Edward, I-" I began but stopped when he tensed.

"Edward, Aro would like to talk to you."

Edward turned toward the voices. "Thank you, but I no longer require your services. I will just be on my way."

That's when I noticed the two hooded figures step out of the shadows. They removed their hoods and I found myself staring into blood red, cold eyes. I stifled my horror, and looked at them unwavering. One was huge, smaller than Emmett though. He was tall and had dark hair that was tousled, his face was angular and his nose jutted irregular from his face. He was pale, as all vampires are, but his eyes when he looked at me, I could sense a feeling of loneliness and utter hatred. The second vampire was as tall as me, with lighter brown hair and a pretty boy face. His eyes were just cold and I knew he would be able to kill someone without even batting an eyelash.

Edward and the vampires had a growling match, when suddenly the doors of the church opened and Alice walked in. "Now now boys, don't want to wreck the festivities."

"Come with us, bring the human." The taller vampire ordered.

Edward growled again. "No. She stays here."

A new figure appeared from around the corner, it was female this time, her hair blonde, her eyes red and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "What is taking you fools so long? How hard can it be to bring one vampire here?" She hissed. She looked from Edward, to Alice to me and smiled. "More company, Aro will enjoy this. Let us go, Aro does not like to be kept waiting." With that said, she turned on her heel and walked the way she came.

They lead us to a huge door in the middle of the church, where we stopped. The shorted male vampire, who I learned his name was Demetri, blindfolded me and ordered Edward to pick me up. I felt Edward pick me up and held me tightly in his arms, then I heard a _swoosh_ as we started falling downward. I could feel Edward running, I could feel my hair flying fast behind me, and I got goosebumps on my arms. After about a minute after that, Edward put me on my feet, keeping his hand on my elbow to keep me steady, then he removed the blindfold.

My eyes adjusted quickly to the dimly lit room, looking around, I noticed about fifty or so vampires around. We were standing in a huge room, that looked like it should have stayed in the movie _King Arthur, _the whole building was made out of marble and stone, the marble pillars surrounding the room were about 100 feet long and the floors were made out of marble tiling. In the centre of the room there was a stone circle, and in the middle of the circle sat three stone chairs. There were three vampires sitting in those chairs, each one looking scarier and more vicious then the next.

I recognized them from the painting in Carlisle's study, the one in the middle, Aro, had long flowing hair, his face was as white as the stone and his face looked small compared to the robe he was wearing. The one on his right, Marcus, looked to be about in his forties which was impossible because most vampires were turned young. His face was etched in a morbid, sad expression and his hair hanged loosely to his his shoulders. The last one, Caius, looked more vicious than any of them, he almost white hair hangs to his shoulders and his face is one of hatred and contempt and disgust.

"Ah Edward, so glad to see you again." Aro greeted, his eyes flickering to Alice. "And Alice, how are you my dear?"

She nodded curtly, "Aro, I am doing well."

Then his eyes flicked to mine, "A human? Edward, you naughty boy."

"Just kill her already Aro and get this over with, we do not have time to doddle." Caius hissed.

Aro held his hand up, "Patience brother, I must get to the bottom of this." He turned toward Edward. "Edward, if you may?" He held his hand out.

Edward took a step forward when Alice jumped up. "Let me show you what I know Aro, it will make everything go that much faster."

He nodded. "Very well." Alice walked over and grasped Aro's hand. "Ah." He whispered, as his eyes glazed over.

We stood silent for about a minute, before Aro finally let go of Alice's hand. She pulled it back, rubbing it absentmindedly against her pants. "Thank you," she replied, and returned to where she was.

"How magnificent, to see what you see." He replied. He looked to his brothers, "there will be no killing today, let them go." Caius opened his mouth to protest, but once again Aro held up his hand, silencing him. "Taylor will indeed become a vampire, Alice's vision proclaimed so. I will require proof when it is done." He waved us away. "Good day."

We were led to a waiting room, Edward never taking his arm off me. I leaned into his hard body and instantly fell asleep. Exhaustion overtaking my body. I dreamed of vampires ripping humans apart, blood all over the floors, the walls, and their mouth. When I woke up, panting, I was on a plane. I looked over to see Edward and Alice having a quiet intense conversation so I laid my head back down and went to sleep again. The next time I woke up, I was in my bed in Forks, Edward laying beside me. I grabbed onto him tightly, and plunged into darkness once again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this is the end of the first book. I know Quil and Taylor did not really hang out as much as Jake and Bella did in the books, but I thought I would put that more in book two. Alright, so read and review please. Tell me what you think. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	21. Book Two: Chapter One

**Progress Incomplete**

**By xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter One**

**Recap**

**My eyes adjusted quickly to the dimly lit room, looking around, I noticed about fifty or so vampires around. We were standing in a huge room, that looked like it should have stayed in the movie **_**King Arthur, **_**the whole building was made out of marble and stone, the marble pillars surrounding the room were about 100 feet long and the floors were made out of marble tiling. In the centre of the room there was a stone circle, and in the middle of the circle sat three stone chairs. There were three vampires sitting in those chairs, each one looking scarier and more vicious then the next.**

**I recognized them from the painting in Carlisle's study, the one in the middle, Aro, had long flowing hair, his face was as white as the stone and his face looked small compared to the robe he was wearing. The one on his right, Marcus, looked to be about in his forties which was impossible because most vampires were turned young. His face was etched in a morbid, sad expression and his hair hanged loosely to his his shoulders. The last one, Caius, looked more vicious than any of them, he almost white hair hangs to his shoulders and his face is one of hatred and contempt and disgust.**

**"Ah Edward, so glad to see you again." Aro greeted, his eyes flickering to Alice. "And Alice, how are you my dear?"**

**She nodded curtly, "Aro, I am doing well."**

**Then his eyes flicked to mine, "A human? Edward, you naughty boy."**

**"Just kill her already Aro and get this over with, we do not have time to doddle." Caius hissed.**

**Aro held his hand up, "Patience brother, I must get to the bottom of this." He turned toward Edward. "Edward, if you may?" He held his hand out.**

**Edward took a step forward when Alice jumped up. "Let me show you what I know Aro, it will make everything go that much faster."**

**He nodded. "Very well." Alice walked over and grasped Aro's hand. "Ah." He whispered, as his eyes glazed over.**

**We stood silent for about a minute, before Aro finally let go of Alice's hand. She pulled it back, rubbing it absentmindedly against her pants. "Thank you," she replied, and returned to where she was.**

**"How magnificent, to see what you see." He replied. He looked to his brothers, "there will be no killing today, let them go." Caius opened his mouth to protest, but once again Aro held up his hand, silencing him. "Taylor will indeed become a vampire, Alice's vision proclaimed so. I will require proof when it is done." He waved us away. "Good day."**

**We were led to a waiting room, Edward never taking his arm off me. I leaned into his hard body and instantly fell asleep. Exhaustion overtaking my body. I dreamed of vampires ripping humans apart, blood all over the floors, the walls, and their mouth. When I woke up, panting, I was on a plane. I looked over to see Edward and Alice having a quiet intense conversation so I laid my head back down and went to sleep again. The next time I woke up, I was in my bed in Forks, Edward laying beside me. I grabbed onto him tightly, and plunged into darkness once again.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

_**Six Weeks Later...**_

A knock sounded on my door, and I sighed. "Taylor?" It was Bella. "Are you okay?"

I gave a short laugh, me okay? "Go away Bella." I hissed.

"Come on Taylor, you can not hide in there forever." She paused, waiting for me to answer, when I stayed silent she continued. "School starts in a few days, don't you want to go shopping for some clothes?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I heard her sigh and move away from the door.

It was only six weeks ago that I saved Edward's life, in doing so, I thought he would stay and be with me. But I was wrong.

_Six Weeks Earlier..._

"_Taylor, we need to talk." Edward stated when I finally stayed awake._

_I looked at him, panic starting to rise. "About what?"_

"_I can't stay here."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have things I need to do Taylor, before we can be together."_

_I stared at him, my eyes filling with tears. "What things?"_

"_Just stuff okay?" Edward's voice was filled with grief and pain._

"_You mean just going away forever until I die?" I guessed._

_Edward's eyes flashed with an emotion I have never seen in them before. "No. I want to be with you forever Taylor. I thought leaving you the way I did, you would get over me and move on. We both know how well that went. So now I am leaving, but you will still know I love you."_

"_Then why leave at all Edward?"_

_He grabbed my face with both hands, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. "Listen to me Taylor, please." I looked at him sharply, "I do not wish to leave you. I only want you to live a normal life for one more year."_

"_What is the purpose in that?" I questioned, my eyes blazing with fury._

"_For you to think about becoming a vampire. I know its what you wanted for so long, but dreaming and getting it are two different things. I want you to make sure it is what you really want. Do you understand?" I nodded, meekly. My heart breaking with every word. "I will be back for your graduation and then if you truly want to be a monster, then I shall change you myself under one condition."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_For you to marry me Taylor."_

_I gasped, "You can't mean that, Edward. You know how I feel about marriage."_

_He nodded. "I know, but it is my condition."_

_I glared at him, "fine I will do it when the time comes, but I want us to have a human honeymoon and _everything_ it entails."_

_He flinched, "Whatever you say Taylor. I will be back in a year. You will forever be in my heart, no matter what you choose." And with that, he was gone. Out of my life once more._

I shook my head to rid myself of the terrible memory. I was not sure a heart could be broken twice, but it can be. I feel as if my heart has ceased to stop beating, that at any moment I will collapse dead. How could I survive a year feeling this way? Feeling rejected and unwanted. I wanted my mom, or maybe even Quil. Bella has told me that Jake and Quil have been busy hunting a red haired vampire through all of the Washington state but so far the vampire has been elusive. Bella also told me about the encounter with my mother, what they talked about. I longed to ask her the same questions, to see if I too possessed the ability to go back in time. If I could, I would go back to before I ever came to Forks, and made sure I never came back.

I smiled at the thought, I would lose so much by doing that. At least I would not have a broken heart and I would not know that this kind of love could hurt so much. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, willing the pain to go away. I had to find her, I just couldn't sit here and do nothing, getting swallowed up by the pain.

I threw on some clothes and opened my bedroom window, jumping towards the tree in front of me. Hitting my face on the thick trunk, I stifled the scream that was trying to force its ways out. If I was stronger I would be able to jump out the window straight to the ground. Sighing at my own weakness, I scrambled down the tree as fast as I could. The sun was setting, its rays getting swallowed up the trees.

I had no idea where Cybelle would be, if she stayed in Forks or went back home; but Intended to find her no matter what. I would try around Forks first, starting with the Cullens and work my way from there. I clenched my jaw and started pushing my car down the street, looking around to make sure there was no one watching me. Satisfied, I hopped into my car and sped down the road on the way to the Cullens.

* * *

_Volterra, Italy_

Aro sat in his study, in deep thought, concentrating on the floor before his feet. He has never been troubled quite like this before in all his years as a vampire. Something about the human girl has caught his interest, she seemed mildly familiar. He shook his head, clearing away his abnormal thoughts.

There was a knock on the door, jolting him away from his haze. "Enter."

Marcus and Caius entered the room, their faces troubled. "Brother, what troubles you? You have been in this room for two weeks." Marcus observed.

"My dear brothers, I am troubled." Aro confessed.

"About what?" Marcus and Caius both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Aro never has been troubled so deeply as to lock himself away for weeks on end.

"The Cullens and their connection to that human girl."

Marcus smiled, bemused. "Is it the Cullens or simply the human girl?"

"The girl, she was rather familiar to me, but I can not figure out why."

Caius laughed, "Brother, did you not notice?" Aro looked up at him, confused. "She is the spitting image of Cybelle."

Aro's eyes widened. "Of course! How could I forget?"

"Indeed brother." Caius smirked.

Aro's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "We must bring this girl to us. We can use her as bait for her mother."

"What good will that do?" Marcus asked.

"We can make her one of us, force her to become part of my guard. She has a powerful gift, when she has turned it will be 10 times stronger and we can use her to _end_ those blasted Cullens."

"And the mother?"

"She will join us as well, if nothing but to keep her daughter safe." Aro grinned viciously. "Prepare the Shadows Caius. See to it they are ready to get the girl."

Caius bowed. "Of course brother. When should they be ready?"

"Let us give them six months. There are 'shifters as well who will be guarding this girl. They must be ready for anything. Send Felix and Demetri to spy on her for now."

"Of course." Caius left.

Marcus looked over at Aro, concerned. "Do you think it wise to provoke the Cullens this way, Aro?"

Aro shrugged. "I do not see why not."

"They are a powerful coven, and Carlisle has many friends."

"None of his friends would dare try our hands brother. Go help Caius and stop your blathering."

Marcus nodded and left the room. Aro stood up and walked over to his desk, removing books and sheets from aside. Looking down at the picture before him. Yes, it will be all over soon, and he will finally have his love back.

"Soon my love, very soon." Aro whispered to the empty room.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

My driving around looking for my mother did nothing but waste gas. I sighed in defeat, noticing I had driven to Jacob's house. I frowned, noticing Bella's truck parked near the shed. Cutting the engine and getting out of the car, I walked slowly to the door. I lifted my hand to knock when the door burst open, pouring light onto my face.

A girl a little older then eighteen looked me up and down, a shocked expression on her face. A scar going down from her hairline to her neck glimmered in the bright light. "Who are you?"

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, "Taylor."

Her face lit up as she smiled at me, "Taylor, how nice to finally meet you. I am Emily." She ushered me inside.

About fifty pairs of eyes looked up at me when I walked in. I looked around nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash your little party."

"Taylor!" Bella screeched happily. "I am so glad to see you out of your room."

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, wincing slightly at my smell, "Hi Bells."

"Quil has been waiting to see for weeks Taylor, I suggest you go and say hi." She whispered in my ear then pushed me in Quil's direction.

I sat down heavily beside him, giving him a faint smile. "Hi Quil."

He grinned at me, making his eyes light up. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I admitted.

"So has the rabbit finally come out of her hole?" Jacob asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "No didn't you hear?" He looked at me, confused but still amused. "I went to wonderland."

He laughed. "Sorry Alice, did not mean to offend you. Although you do look as white as the rabbit. You just need a clock to make it complete."

"And some fur. Care to lend me yours Jacob?" I asked.

He laughed and then turned his attention back to Bella, grabbing her hand in his. "Don't they make a cute couple?" Quil asked.

I laughed. "Sure if your into that sort of thing."

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's kind of stuffy in here."

I nodded, "Sure. I could use the air."

We didn't say say anything as we walked down towards the beach, the silence was comforting though. I grabbed Quil's hand as he led me a fallen tree trunk, his surprised gasp making me smile. We sat down and watched as the moon lit up the lake, making it silver.

"I doubt you want to answer this," Quil began, "but how are you?"

I winced, "I am as okay as I can be I guess."

Quil nodded, as if he understood. "It will take time to heal, it always does."

I nodded, no one knew about the deal Edward and I made. Just that he left, again. "I just hope I am strong enough for this one."

Quil smiled, making my insides jump. "You are the strongest person I know Taylor."

I blushed, "I don't know about that."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him, "look at what you have been through Taylor. If you were any other girl they would have no soul left. No strength to go on."

"What makes you think my soul is still here?" I asked quietly.

"Because you are you." Apparently he figured this answered everything. I shivered against the wind blowing around us. "Are you cold?"

"I did not realize it was so cold out here." I answered. He grabbed me and pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around me. "Jesus Quil, you are like a heater."

He laughed, "It comes with being a wolf."

I eyed him curiously, "What else comes with being a wolf?"

"Many things. My favourite is being able to run fast and free, leaving everything in the dust."

I sighed, "Sounds wonderful."

He grinned. "Would you like to try?"

"How? I can not turn into a wolf Quil."

He laughed. "I'll be right back." He said and disappeared into the dense woods behind us. A few moments later I heard a growl and turned around.

"Quil?" I asked, surprised. "This does not answer my question."

Quil made a noise in his throat, it sounded like he was choking, but soon realized he was laughing at me. He then lowered himself to the ground, and he made a come motion with his head. I stared at him open mouthed. "You want me to get on your back?" He growled. "Are you crazy?" He growled again, coming closer, still lowered on the ground. "Alright, alright. Don't get all wolfie on me."

I climbed onto his back slowly, grabbing onto his fur as he stood up. I let out a shriek, and he laughed again. Then we shot forward, everything flying passed us in a blur. I ducked into his fur, scared and excited all at the same time. I lifted my head slowly looking in front of me into the near darkness of the forest. The wind was blowing vociferously around me, making my hair blow wildly around me. I started laughing and hugged Quil's warm body to mine. "Thank you Quil." I whispered.

He howled up at the moon as we continued to run through the forest. I closed my eyes, lulled by the wild beating of his heart and the forest's natural noises. In an instant, I fell asleep dreaming of flying across the ocean and loving every second of it.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, a taste of book two. I hope you guys are excited. I know I am, I have been waiting to write book two for awhile. Future chapters will be much longer then I usually write. I have a lot of stuff to happen before I get to the end, so I hope you will be able to bear with me. As usual, read and review. I would be much appreciated.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	22. Chapter Two

**Progress Incomplete**

**By xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Book Two**

**Chapter Two**

**Recap**

**Quil smiled, making my insides jump. "You are the strongest person I know Taylor."**

**I blushed, "I don't know about that."**

**He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him, "look at what you have been through Taylor. If you were any other girl they would have no soul left. No strength to go on."**

**"What makes you think my soul is still here?" I asked quietly.**

**"Because you are you." Apparently he figured this answered everything. I shivered against the wind blowing around us. "Are you cold?"**

**"I did not realize it was so cold out here." I answered. He grabbed me and pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around me. "Jesus Quil, you are like a heater."**

**He laughed, "It comes with being a wolf."**

**I eyed him curiously, "What else comes with being a wolf?"**

**"Many things. My favourite is being able to run fast and free, leaving everything in the dust."**

**I sighed, "Sounds wonderful."**

**He grinned. "Would you like to try?"**

**"How? I can not turn into a wolf Quil."**

**He laughed. "I'll be right back." He said and disappeared into the dense woods behind us. A few moments later I heard a growl and turned around.**

**"Quil?" I asked, surprised. "This does not answer my question."**

**Quil made a noise in his throat, it sounded like he was choking, but soon realized he was laughing at me. He then lowered himself to the ground, and he made a come motion with his head. I stared at him open mouthed. "You want me to get on your back?" He growled. "Are you crazy?" He growled again, coming closer, still lowered on the ground. "Alright, alright. Don't get all wolfie on me."**

**I climbed onto his back slowly, grabbing onto his fur as he stood up. I let out a shriek, and he laughed again. Then we shot forward, everything flying passed us in a blur. I ducked into his fur, scared and excited all at the same time. I lifted my head slowly looking in front of me into the near darkness of the forest. The wind was blowing vociferously around me, making my hair blow wildly around me. I started laughing and hugged Quil's warm body to mine. "Thank you Quil." I whispered.**

**He howled up at the moon as we continued to run through the forest. I closed my eyes, lulled by the wild beating of his heart and the forest's natural noises. In an instant, I fell asleep dreaming of flying across the ocean and loving every second of it.**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I awoke the next morning in the luxury of my own bed feeling better then I have in weeks. Sighing happily I got up from bed and went to have a shower, noticing the branches and twigs tangled into my hair. After an hour and half I finally felt half decent to get out of the shower. I threw on some sweats and a tank top and made my way down to the kitchen. I noticed Bella and Charlie were gone, shrugging a put two pop tarts into the toaster and sat down and waiting for them.

After they popped, I put them on a plate and made my way to the fridge, I saw a small yellow piece of paper taped to the fridge.

_-Tay_

_Gone to Billy and Jacob's house. Meet us there when you wake up._

_Charlie_

_P.S. Quil will be there. Xox Bella_

Sighing, I shook my head. Bella, always the optimist. I finished my pop tart, grabbed my phone and keys and headed out the door. A flash of red passed by me and I stopped, panic starting to rise in my throat. There is only one person I know with hair like that, Victoria. I shook myself and ran the rest of the way to the car. I had to see Jake. Breaking the speed limit I made it to Jake's in record time.

"Taylor!" Quil yelled, a huge grin on his face.

I gave a small smile in return, "Where is Jake?"

Quil's face fell slightly, but his smile never left his beautiful face. "Inside with Bella."

I nodded and rushed inside, practically running. "Jake!" I hollered.

He came around the corner. "Tay?"

Bella was a few steps behind him, when she saw my face she came rushing over, "What's wrong?"

"Victoria.." I whispered, chocking on the rest of the sentence.

"Victoria?" Bella asked, slightly confused. "Wait, you don't mean..."

I nodded and she let out a yelp. "What's going on Bella?"

She turned to face Jake, "Not here, we don't want Charlie to over hear." Then she faced someone behind me. "Quil, call Sam, we need to talk to him."

"Sure, but what is going on?"

Bella shook her head, "Later."

Bella grabbed mine and Jake's hand, and led us to the beach. I was to freaked out to object to her pulling on me like I was five. Jake didn't seem to mind it too much though. We made it to the beach five minutes later, Bella sat me on a log and ordered Jake to make a fire. He got to work right away, what a good puppy he is, so obedient.

Ten minutes later Quil showed up with Sam and the rest of the pack right behind him. Quil sat down beside me and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him, but couldn't say anything. Finally Sam got annoyed from the silence and stood up. "Well, what is going on?"

Everyone looked at me, Bella searched my face questionably, "Taylor?"

"Victoria..." I gasped.

"Who is Victoria and why are you scared of her?" Leah asked.

I took a deep breath, "She is the mate of the vampire the Cullens killed last year. She is out for revenge, a mate for a mate."

"Mate? Wouldn't she be after Edward than?"

"We all thought she was going to go after him, but since she is here, I guess she is going to be coming after me."

Leah growled., "Why are we always in the middle of this girl's drama?"

"Leah.." Sam began, but was cut off.

"No, she's right. We are always in the middle of it." One of the newer pack members quipped.

"Yeah, it is not like Quil imprinted on her or anything, so why should we care about what happens to her?"

Quil pounced on the kid who spoke, growling and shifting. The kid shifted too, and they hit each other, their bodies clashing like thunder. I jumped up to help but Jake put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I watched in horror as the two wolves attacked each other, jaws snapping and saliva flying every where until finally they disappeared into the forest.

"Embry, go make sure they don't kill each other." Sam ordered. Embry nodded and took off in the direction they were last seen.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "I did not mean to drag any of you into this."

"It's fine Taylor." Jake assured me.

I shook my head in denial. "No its not, are you crazy? Do you see what just happened. Brothers are fighting because of me. I did not mean to bring any of you into my mess, I just wanted to tell Bella."

Sam walked over to me, his two feet advantage making him shadow over me, "Taylor, if there is a cold one here, then we must destroy her, it is why we are who we are."

"But this is not your problem Sam. It is mine, and I will fix it." I said and took off running back to my car.

"Taylor, wait!" I heard Bella call, but I couldn't just go back now, I would look like a fool. I can take care of Victoria.

_Victoria_

"Is everything ready Riley?" I asked the brown haired boy in front of me.

"Yes my love, everything is ready. These newborns are out of control, if we don't go soon then we will be discovered long before we can get to Forks."

I rolled my eyes, and wrapped my arms around him, "everything will be fine, we leave in three days. Make sure you can contain those animals till then."

"Yes Victoria, and then once we get rid of those Cullens we can finally be free to be together."

I gave him a disgusted look at the back of his head. "Of course my love. Now go tend to the newborns, I am sure they are getting hungry."

He nodded and left as four cloaked people walked into the room. "Victoria, you have been a very naughty girl." The smallest of the bunch said.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"We are the Volturi Guard." The smallest one pulled back her hood to reveal blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and red eyes.

"Jane.." I breathed.

"Yes, we have come to settle this problem of a newborn army, but of hearing your cause I figured we would wait and see how this little war turned out."

"I will win." I screamed.

Jane smirked, "We shall see." She flipped her hood back on and she left.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"Jake, you know what we have to do don't you?" I asked, after everything settled down.

"What?"

"We have to talk to the Cullens."

The others growled while Jake just look confused. "What, why?"

I sighed, how can someone so hot be so dense? "We need their help, Alice can have visions, we can see what Victoria is planning. Besides, it is Edwards fault we are in this mess."

"No one has seen Edward in two months Bella, how are we suppose to tell him?"

I rolled my eyes, "We have to tell the Cullens, no matter how mad we are at them, they are the only ones who can help."

Jake sighed and looked over to Sam, "What do you think?"

"Let us go talk to them." He turned to the rest of the pack. "Go home and get as much rest as possible. Paul and Embry start the first watch."

Everyone nodded and disappeared. Sam, Jake and I all got into the Rabbit and we took off to the Cullens home, when we got there Carlisle met us at the door.

"Bella, hi, come in."

"Thank you Carlisle, but this is not a social call." I warned.

He glanced over at Sam and nodded. "Yes, I am well aware."

I got straight to the point, "It's Victoria."

"What about her?"

"She is coming after Taylor."

"No, she wouldn't, we were sure she was going after Edward."

I shook my head, "Taylor thought so too, but she seen her this morning, she said she was sure it was her."

"But I haven't seen anything about it." Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are like suppose to be super smart." They all looked at me with blank stares. "Victoria likely knows all of your gifts and is making sure someone you don't know is making the decisions."

"Maybe you are right, but that still does not explain why she would be going after Taylor."

I groaned in frustration. "A mate for a mate? Edward killed her mate so she wants to kill Edwards mate!"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, how could we not have known?" I rolled my eyes again. "Where is Taylor?"

I hesitated, "We are not sure on that one, she took off about an hour ago and we haven't be able to reach her."

"Paul and Embry are out looking for her now." Sam put in.

Carlisle nodded, "Alice, try to contact Edward and if you see Taylor, call us right away."

She nodded, "Okay."

We all went outside after that, the Cullens running in different directions while Sam and Jake phased and I jumped into the Rabbit. I wish I could phase into some sort of animal. I sighed and headed home, hoping Taylor played stupid and ran home instead of somewhere out of the way.

"_Bella!" _

"Taylor?" I looked around wildly.

"_Help me Bella!"_

"Where are you?"

"_Meadow... Laurent... Help... me..."_

"Taylor!" I screamed, when she didn't answer tears started to form in my eyes, and i grabbed my phone and called Quil. He answered on the first ring. "Quil, thank God! You have to help her!"

"Whoa slow down Bella. Save who?"

I took a deep breath," You have to help Taylor! She called to me telepathically, she said something about a meadow and something named Laurent. Please. You have to help her."

"Okay Bella. I will get a hold of Jake and we will go. Just stay calm."

I nodded and remembering he can't see it, I said yes and hung up the phone. I turned the car around and headed back to the Cullens, I did not know what meadow she was talking about, but I was pretty sure it had to do with Edward. I did not know who or what this Laurent thing was, but there was no way I was going to let it have my sister. My whole body started tingling, so I pulled over and noticed I was starting to grow hair everywhere, jumping out of the car I fell to my knees in pain. My skin started rippling and I noticed my hands were growing larger with claws starting to come out. I screamed in pain and passed out. When I woke up I could not stand on two feet. Crawling towards a puddle I looked into the water and screamed, although what came out was more of a howl. Staring back at me was a snow white wolf with a long nose. What happened to me?

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter two, hope you like it. Read and review. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	23. Chapter Three

**Progress Incomplete**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Book Two**

**Chapter Three**

**Recap**

**We all went outside after that, the Cullens running in different directions while Sam and Jake phased and I jumped into the Rabbit. I wish I could phase into some sort of animal. I sighed and headed home, hoping Taylor played stupid and ran home instead of somewhere out of the way.**

**"**___**Bella!"**_

**"Taylor?" I looked around wildly.**

**"**___**Help me Bella!"**_

**"Where are you?"**

**"**___**Meadow... Laurent... Help... me..."**_

**"Taylor!" I screamed, when she didn't answer tears started to form in my eyes, and i grabbed my phone and called Quil. He answered on the first ring. "Quil, thank God! You have to help her!"**

**"Whoa slow down Bella. Save who?"**

**I took a deep breath," You have to help Taylor! She called to me telepathically, she said something about a meadow and something named Laurent. Please. You have to help her."**

**"Okay Bella. I will get a hold of Jake and we will go. Just stay calm."**

**I nodded and remembering he can't see it, I said yes and hung up the phone. I turned the car around and headed back to the Cullens, I did not know what meadow she was talking about, but I was pretty sure it had to do with Edward. I did not know who or what this Laurent thing was, but there was no way I was going to let it have my sister. My whole body started tingling, so I pulled over and noticed I was starting to grow hair everywhere, jumping out of the car I fell to my knees in pain. My skin started rippling and I noticed my hands were growing larger with claws starting to come out. I screamed in pain and passed out. When I woke up I could not stand on two feet. Crawling towards a puddle I looked into the water and screamed, although what came out was more of a howl. Staring back at me was a snow white wolf with a long nose. What happened to me?**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I ran to our meadow, I don't know why I did. Maybe I was hoping Edward would be here or maybe I was just hoping not to be found. Sadly, it turned out that neither came true. I ran into a vampire of all people, I was relieved to see it was Laurent, a member of Victoria's coven until he turned into a vegetarian. Or so I thought.

"Laurant, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

He shrugged, circling me like I was prey. That was when I noticed his eyes, they were not amber or gold, they were red. "I was in the neighbourhood."

I laughed shakily, "I see."

"Yes it was very peculiar. I stopped by the Cullens and nobody was home." He gave me a sly smirk. "Did they leave you here all alone and defenceless?"

"Of course not, they are out hunting."

He was circling me hungrily, getting closer with every step. "Pity, I wanted to say hi."

_'Lie Taylor.' _A voice inside my head screamed at me. Lie about what? "I was just waiting here for Edward to get back."

He nodded, "Yes, I do believe they left you. You are no longer their pet."

He closed in on me and grabbed my throat, raising me a few inches of the ground in the process. I opened my mouth to scream but shut it again when I realized no one would be able to hear me. He squeezed my throat harder, making it difficult to breathe. I was running out of options.

"_Bella!" I screamed inside my head as loud as I could._

"_Taylor?"_

"_Help... me.. Bella!" I was losing my air._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Meadow.. Laurent.. Help.. Me.." I passed out._

* * *

_Bella Swan_

So I was not sure what was worse, me freaking out that I turned into a wolf or the fact that my sister is getting sucked on by a vampire and I was here freaking out I was a wolf. I was on all fours, I had a nose that could smell for miles and here I was freaking out. I can tell you my human part of my brain was yelling at me to question all this stuff later and to find Taylor. I have never been one to follow my own mind, but in this instance I knew it had a point.

I lifted my nose to the sky and started sniffing, trying not to laugh by how ridiculous I must look right now. It was amazing all the smells I found in one little sniff. I knew there was a deer five miles away grazing on grass and a rabbit 6 miles east of me running from a fox. I could smell the Cullens house from here too. I finally found the scent of Taylor, her scent was mixed with something that smelt dead. I took off in that direction.

Running through the forest was not something I was ever going to forget, it felt like I was flying. Running as fast as I could while missing trees was amazing. All too soon I ended up in a huge clearing that looked like it was once a meadow of some sort. Everything was dead, and brown now. At the other end of the clearing I could see Taylor and a man with dark skin and dread locks on his head. I growled and then I noticed something moving in the forest behind them. My ears perked up excitedly, maybe it was Jake. My heart started pounding and I got butterflies in my stomach.

Five huge wolves burst through the trees, running for the man. He took one look at them muttered something and then took off towards me. He saw me standing there with me teeth bared and he grinned. I guess I did not look as menacing as Jake and the others. This just got me angrier and I pounced on him, grabbing anything I could with my jaws. The others caught up and were staring at me, confusion clearly in their eyes. I looked at Jake, my teeth still clamped onto the man's shoulder, and willed my eyes to show it was me.

It must have worked, Jake growled and pounced on top of the man too, well the others waited for an opening to take him down. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me fifty feet away. I stayed down while I tried to catch my breath and watched the gruesome scene before me. The man was powerful, throwing the wolves off one by one, until they got smart and attacked him altogether. Ripping him apart like a pair of slippers. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to watch until a hand on my head caused me to jump and growl.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jake staring at me in wonder. I nodded the best I could. "What happened to you?" I growled at him and he laughed. Suddenly I remembered why we came here, and I jumped up and ran towards Taylor, Jake close behind me.

I nudged Taylor with nose gently, when that didn't get a response I nudged harder. She didn't move a muscle, just as I was about to bite her, her eyes flew open.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I felt something cold and wet touch my bare arm but I was too scared to open my eyes thinking it was some wild animal who came to finish off my body. The nudge came harder next time and I still didn't move, suddenly I felt hot breath on my arm as I figured the creature was going to bite me so I forced my eyes to open. Big brown eyes were staring at me, I relaxed as I thought it was Bella, until I looked down to see a white wolf standing beside me with his mouth gaping open. That was when I screamed.

"Taylor, calm down." I heard a voice beside me. I looked over to see Jake kneeling beside the wolf. "It's Bella."

I stared at him and then I stared at the wolf and back at him. "Bella!?"

He nodded. "I don't know any more then you do." He went to pick me up but then stopped. "Come on, Quil is waiting. Your not hurt anywhere are you?" I shook my head. "Good." He picked me up and led me over to where four huge wolves were waiting, I noticed Quill right away and relaxed while Jake put me on his back. As soon as we took off running I fell asleep and held on tightly to the monster I was on top of.

"Taylor? It's time to get up already." A voice called to me.

"Huh?" I muttered.

I heard laughter to my left and immediately opened my eyes, Bella was standing close to Jacob, his arm around her as if he was supporting her. "Glad your awake."

"Bella!" I screeched and ran over to give her a hug.

"Ow!" She bellowed.

"Sorry!" I muttered.

She smiled, "It's okay, just a few broken ribs."

I lifted a brow and stared at her. "You were a wolf right? I wasn't dreaming or anything?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "Nope I was a wolf."

"But how?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. How can we do any of the stuff we do? It just happened."

"We really need to find Cybelle, I am sure she would have most of the answers." Carlisle said behind me, I did not even realize they were there.

"Do you know how to get a hold of her Carlisle?" I asked.

"I might still have her phone number."

"Still? How long have you known her?"

He hesitated, "Met her a couple months after she changed, showed her the vegetarian diet."

I blinked at him, "you knew she was alive and you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't know she was your mother till a few months ago."

I threw my hands up exasperated. " Just great! Well find her then."

He nodded and left the room. "Bella, Taylor, I think you two should go home and rest." Esme suggested.

I shook my head, "I can't, I still have to find Victoria."

"You can't fight Victoria in the condition you are now. Go home and sleep." Esme's voice got harder.

I flinched and nodded. "Fine, your right. Um, can anyone give us a ride?"

"I can." Quil volunteered.

"Thanks." I smiled and we left.

Quil carried Bella upstairs, seeing as we did not want wake her up. Quil put her on the bed and I pulled the covers over her, then went to my room. I gave Quil a peck on the cheek and kicked him out. I changed into my teddy bear pyjamas and curled up with my favourite pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry it is so short, but I did not really want to dwell on this chapter all that much. It is mainly a filler for the next chapter. What do you think? Let me know. All criticism is welcome.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	24. Chapter Four

**A/N: Just wanted to apologize for the long update. Life got in the way. A few things I wanted to point out before I started the chapter. As you all know that this story follows the books quite closely, except for me adding an OCC... but either then that I wanted you all to know that Jacob, nor Quil will be imprinting on Taylor's baby. Seeing as Quil imprints with Claire. Thought I would clear that up right now. All right, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_Victoria_

My plans were coming together nicely, every detail falling into place. The newborns were almost ready, all I had to do was wait for Laurent to show up before I put my plan into action.

"Victoria?" I spun around to see Riley looking at questionably.

He flinched from my cold stare, "what?"

"Laurent is dead."

I flew to his side, grabbing his throat and squeezing till I seen cracks appear on his diamond skin. "What do you mean he is dead?"

Riley grabbed my hand, trying to make me let go, panting. I released his neck and he fell to the ground. "The newborn that was with him, she reported seeing a wolf attack him."

I laughed darkly, "Are you telling me a puny wolf killed Laurent? He is 300 years old you fool."

Riley cleared his throat nervously, "Was 300 years old."

I glared at him, making him wince. "Fine, time to move up our plans my love. You know what to do." Riley gave a stiff nod and left. "How dare they! I will make them all pay." I growled dangerously.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

Being away from her was aqonizing. I figured over time she would grow to despise me, to turn away from wanting to be with me and live her life as a human. What chance did she have now that she knew her mom was alive? What would she do if she knew that I was already aware of her mothers transformation? How would I be able to tell her all that with out here looking at me without contempt or disgust?

A knock at my door brought me back from my depressing thoughts. I glared at the door, trying to get a read on who was behind it, when no answer presented itself I got up and answered the door. To my surprise it was the last person I ever thought I would see. I stepped away from the door, allowing her to pass by. She gave me a stonily stare before proceeding to my living room.

She looked around in disgust as her eyes landed on me. "I am sure you know why I am here?"

I nodded, the aching becoming worse since I laid on the creature before me. "Some what, you know very well I can not see into your mind Cybelle."

She snorted, "and yet you can look into my daughters."

I shrugged, not really sure where she was going with that vague statement. "I can not read her mind easily."

"Of course you can't. Bella has a very powerful mind, she does not even know the power she holds."

"I heard she transformed into a wolf."

Cybelle nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Yes, I also learned of the visit to Volterra."

I raised my brow, curious. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Cybelle was in front of me instantly. "Are you that stupid Edward? You knew Aro has been looking for me years!" She drew in a deep unneeded breath. "She is the spitting image of me at that age. What do you think that means?"

I shrugged again, "That she gets what she wants?"

She growled, "You bloody idiot!"

I smirked, "spending too much time in London, I see."

She sighed, growing agitated. "Mark my words _Cullen_-" She hissed. "They will come for her, and once they have her they will kill her."

I rolled my eyes. "There is no way in hell Aro would let someone go like Taylor. She has many gifts. Gifts that would be heightened tenfold were she to turn."

"That is true, but if she does not have the one gift he truly wants he will kill her."

"The gift he truly wants?"

"Time travel you daft git."

I raised my brow again, "I did not see anything like that in Aro's mind, he didn't even say anything to Taylor about your connection."

Cybelle sneered. "So you think he won't finally remember? Grow up you childish boy. You may have been turned a century ago, but you still have a long way to go before you become a man like your daddy."

I growled. "How dare you! You know nothing of my father."

She gave me a knowing smirk before she walked to the door. "Life's a bitch Edward. When something doesn't go your way, you don't run off and throw a tantrum like some three year old. You put your balls on and you face the problem head on." She then walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Dammit." I growled, grabbing my phone.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

"Taylor, wake up." I heard voice call to me.

I groaned and rolled over. "Lemme alone."

The voice laughed and pulled the covers off of me. "You always were hard to get out of bed."

My eyes instantly shot open as I recognized the voice, rolling back over I stared in shock at the blonde haired vampire standing beside me with an amused grin on her face. "Mom?"

"The one and only. Get up. We have much to discuss and not a lot of time to do so."

I nodded and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Blearily I stood up and hastily got dressed. Wrote a quick note to Bella and stared at Cybelle. "Well?"

"Get on my back." I stared at her incredulously. She sighed, "Honestly Taylor, I don't bite."

"Much." I muttered while jumping onto her back. She laughed and lunged out of the window. I squeezed her harder as we flew the forest at breckneck speed. Finally we stopped and she ceremoniously dropped me.

"You okay?" She asked, a smirk on her perfect features.

I took a deep breath, "if I find my stomach, I'll let you know."

She laughed loudly, making me scowl. "Relax Taylor, it will be more exciting once you can do it yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "I changed my mind. I do not want to spend my life with those... those barbarians." I growled, while the pain in my chest betrayed my lie.

Cybelle gave me a knowing smile, before grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "well, the future is always changing dear. You never know what will happen."

I glared at the back of her head. "What are we doing here?"

"You will see."

I let her drag me along, not really knowing- or caring- where we were going. I looked around the forest, bored. Trees over there and shrub over there and oh, look over there, another tree. I sighed, but kept my mouth shut not wishing to ignite the vampires temper. Ten minutes rolled around and we still never stopped. I looked towards my phone and realized I had no service all the way out here. Great. I was stuck with a bloodthirsty vampire who used to be my mother. Not sure whats worse. I sighed again and was about to ask how much longer when we came to a wide open field.

I stared wide eyed in amazement. This was unlike Edward's meadow, his was barren and brown due to the severe weather we have been having. This one was lush and green, flowers of every kind growing in every direction. Trees and shrubs surrounding the beautiful, vast field from the outside world. Cybelle grinned smugly from my left while I stared at the scene before me.

"How.." I trailed off.

"I've always had a green thumb."

I tore my gaze to stare skeptically at her, "You did this?"

She shrugged. "Some of it. I just planted the seeds."

I stared at her in disbelief. "why did you bring me here?"

She sighed, "I wanted to talk to you with out your shadows."

"I do not have shadows."

She rose a perfect blonde eyebrow, "Really? So why is it that you have vampires _wolves_ guarding you and Bella?"

I shrugged, "Guess they like to make me feel special."

Cybelle growled. "Enough with the attitude Taylor. I know I am not your favorite person right now but I am still your mother."

I looked her up and down once, landing on her golden eyes. "Great mother you turned out to be."

Cybelle was on top of me, her eyes suddenly switching to black, "Watch. Your. Mouth." She growled venomously.

"Or what? You'll bite me? Show me what kind of monster you truly are?" I sneered.

She scowled. "Enough. I am done with this conversation." She jumped off me and strode over to the middle of the field. She eyed me warily. " I know all about Victoria and the Volturi Taylor. Sit, I want to show you everything I know."

I walked over cautiously, not really sure what she meant about _showing _me. I sat on the grass opposite her and she grinned, extending her hand. I hesitantly took it and was suddenly feeling like I was falling and my body twisting painfully all at once. "Open your eyes, Taylor. Let me show you my world..."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I sat on Jacob's couch, watching as their _secret meeting_ took place. The wolves' eyes glancing over at me nervously. Not really sure what to make of an outsider being in on their secret. Leah Clearwater was the worst, she would glare at me for hours if Sam didn't keep barking at her to pay attention. I sighed, bored, not really wanting to stay here and listen to wolfish arguments. I squeezed Jake's hand and got off the couch, making my way to the door and then to the beach that lay a few minutes beyond Jake's house.

Once at the beach I found a log to sit on and stared out into the vast water. My thoughts jumping from topic to topic, trying to sort everything out. On the front of my mind was the most dominate: my worry for my sister. After Edward left a second time I was sure she was going to collapse on herself like before, with no returning this time. Instead she took it better than I thought possible. Maybe she changed her mind about the whole supernatural thing. Maybe she didn't want to become a bloodthirsty vampire anymore. Or maybe she was just putting on a front, plastering a fake smile onto her lips, trying to forget but not really succeeding.

I sighed, all these questions and no one to answer them. I am starting to believe coming to Forks was maybe a bad idea after all. I mean we have only been here for a year and we have already been in more life or death situations I care to admit, but on the other hand, we both found love. Of course, one would find it weird we found love in the supernatural but fate was never easy to control.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jake staring at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Of course, just a lot going on right now."

Jake smiled and sat down beside me. Our hands automatically linking. "I like to think about it as another adventure for the Swan sisters."

I rolled my eyes. "We never had all that much adventures before we came here."

He grinned. "At least you have me to protect you."

"I wonder if Carlisle got a hold of Cybelle yet." I mused.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. Do you trust her Bells?"

I looked at Jake, confused. "Of course I trust her, she is Taylor's mom."

"She is also a leech."

"So?" I pressed.

He shrugged again, "Just feels like she's hiding something."

I laughed, "You worry too much. I thought that was my job?"

He winked. "I guess your rubbing off on me."

I smiled. "How did the meeting go?"

Jake instantly sobered, making me wish I hadn't said anything. "There was a lot of growling and yelling. They finally agreed to talk to the Cullens more thoroughly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that pixie can see the future right?" I nodded, "well if we can figure out when they are going to attack we can lead them somewhere to ambush them."

I nodded, seeing his point. "With the vampires and wolves working together we should be able to defeat them all."

Jake looked at me incredulously. "We?"

I glared at him, "she is my sister Jacob. Of course I am going to be fighting too."

He smirked, "Right. What can you do but be a distraction?"

I harrumphed angrily, "I can turn into a wolf remember?"

He gave me a pointed look, "do you even know how you did that?"

"Well.. I.. er.. well.. no." I looked down sheepishly. "That is why we need to find Cybelle before it happens."

"Shall we start looking then?" Jake grinned wryly.

I shook my head, laughing. "Sure."

* * *

_**A/A/N: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted what Cybelle shows her to be a complete chapter in itself. I already have it written so I should be able to post It in a day or two. Almost to the end of the series. I am not sure if I put the last part on its own seperate thing, or just leave it on here for book three? What do you think? Read and Review please!**_

_**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**_


	25. Chapter Five

**A/N: Please read this before you begin the chapter. I added a very sexual scene into this chapter, I wish I didn't have to, but it was necessary. So, I hope you are not upset about the whole thing. Please read and review. I always look forward to them. I'll try to update again this weekend. Have a good long weekend.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

"What in God's name was that?" I half screamed.

Cybelle grinned at me, "That, my dear, is what it feels like to travel across time."

I stared at her, "W-what?"

She smiled, "Come, I will show you everything I know."

I narrowed my eyes at her before grabbing her hand, she led us to a big brown house with green trim. I looked curiously around, the front yard was done up like a garden. A 50 foot fountain lay in the middle of the yard. Angels were carved strategically into the marble and flowers of every kind grew on the grassy land.

"Where are we?" I asked, still taking in the wonder of the front yard.

A sad smile crept onto Cybelle's perfect features. "This is- was my home."

"You mean before you had me?"

Cybelle nodded, "Yes, although we did live here for a few years after you were born."

I was curious and followed Cybelle through the door. "Wow." I gaped at the inside of the house. It looked exactly like outside, brown walls with green trim, others were green with brown trim. But everywhere you looked there were flowers or potted plants. On many of the walls were intricate paintings of flowers or vines. We made our way to the kitchen where three figures sat. Two females and one male. The younger of the females looked exactly like me except for her blonde hair and looked to be about seventeen. The older woman looked like the other, but age disintegrated her once beautiful features. Wrinkles adorned her face, but her bright blue eyes glistened as tears swelled in her eyes.

The man looked to be in his late forties, with a brown patch of hair on his head, with lots of gray sticking out. He had a pointed nose that looked like it seen itself broken many times in his youth. He was probably quite handsome when he was younger. At this moment he looked like he was ready to explode. His face was red along with his ears and his lips were pursed in a grim line. I looked over to see Cybelle watching the scene before her, her eyes conveying a sadness I did not understand.

"Cybelle?" I whispered, not sure if people of the past could really see us or not. "What's going on?"

She sighed, "just watch Taylor."

I nodded and turned back to the three people. I watched and watched until finally after fifteen minutes of the silence the man finally spoke. His voice rough and angry.

"How could you be so stupid Cybelle?" I gasped and stared at my mother.

The younger Cybelle drew in a deep breath, "I did not mean for it to happen daddy. I was a virgin before that night."

Her father scoffed. "So you decided to lose it to the first married man you met?"

Finally the tears burst from her mothers eyes. "How could you ruin yourself like this Belle? How could you just let me do that to you?"

The younger girl sighed, "He was drunk mother, I was just trying to help."

"So not only did you spread your legs for a married man you spread your legs while he was drunk?"

She scowled at her father, "I did not spread my legs for anyone!"

"No, that is why you have that thing growing inside of you now right?" Her father asked, yelling.

"How dare you! That is your granddaughter you are talking about."

The mans eyes turned to slits as he glared at his daughter, storming up to her, shoving his face inches away from her. "That thing is nothing to me."

"You would abandon your own child? Your own grandchild?"

_**SMACK!**_

I gasped as I saw the forming bruise on the younger Cybelle form. He hit his own daughter. Her mother just sat her, tears streaking down her face. I turned to face my mother, shock and disgust etching my features.

"How could he hit his own daughter?"

Cybelle smiled sadly at me, "My father was a very strict man Taylor. He believed one should not have a kid until they are married. Honestly, I do not remember that night I slept with Charlie. I have been too scared to go back to that night."

"If Charlie was already married to Renee and pregnant with Bella, how is it that we were born on the same day?"

She led me back outside to sit on the weathered bench in the front yard. "That is a little harder to understand. By the time Bella was ready to be born I was only five months pregnant with you. I went into labor shortly after Renee did."

"You mean I was a preemie baby?"

"You were, but by the time Renee and I had you guys, you were fully grown. The doctors were as baffled as I was."

I stared at her. "How is that possible that a five month premature baby was fully grown?"

Cybelle shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was magic."

I scoffed at her, "Yeah right."

"Do you see where we are?" She gestured around her. "We are eighteen years in the past, before you were even born."

I shrugged. "Vampires always have something."

She rose her eyebrow at me, "what about you then? Look at all the stuff you and Bella can do. Bella can even turn into a wolf."

"Yeah... that is just freaky." I mock shuddered.

Cybelle rolled her eyes. "Lets go. I have plenty more to show you."

"So your birth name is really Cybelle?" I asked, changing the subject.

She gave a stiff nod. "Yes. Now come on, grab my hand." She extended her hand and I grabbed tightly.

* * *

"Where... are... we... now?" I panted.

"I believe you were four or five."

"What? I was with Charlie those years." Cybelle nodded. "Oh great. Wait, does that mean you know about Edward and that wolf?"

She nodded again, "The wolf you saw was Sam."

My mouth opened in shock. "What?"

She laughed. "Yeah, he was a pup back then. So cute." She said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the scene before me. Charlie, Renee and Billy Black were outside, sitting in lean white chairs, watching the kids run around. I walked closer to the trio to hear what they were saying.

"...see she's still here." Billy grumbled.

"Her mom thought it would be a good idea for me- us to see here before they move." Charlie explained.

"Sounds more like she just wanted to get rid of her kid." Billy muttered. "How do you even know she will be back for her?"

"Billy!" Renee exclaimed, stunned. "She loves her, she will be back for her kid."

"Yeah we will see how well that goes, won't we?" Billy asked sourly.

Renee scowled at the man beside her, "Cybelle may be a lot of things Billy Black but she would not abandon her own child!"

Charlie and Billy- and me- were staring at Renee with our mouths gaping open astonished to see her openly defending Cybelle. I tore my gaze from the red faced woman and turned to look at Cybelle with a _what-the-hell_ look on my face.

"She knew." Cybelle whispered.

"Knew what?"

Cybelle stared me in the eye, remorse filling her golden eyes. "She knew the truth about what happened that night..." She trailed off, turning her gaze to Renee. "She knew this whole time."

I huffed, irritated. "Well I don't know what happened."

"You weren't born then, I do not see why it matters."

I stared at Cybelle and then turned to look at younger version of Renee and then back to my mother. "You guys were friends?"

She nodded. "We were best friends. All three of us."

"Even Charlie?"

She nodded again, her eyes growing sad. "Even Charlie. I knew Renee always had a crush on him and I never minded. I mean, it's not like I ever wanted him. When they started dating though, they shut me out and left me for the rest of our school days. I was mad, of course. I wanted to show what they did to me. I wanted to hurt them just like they hurt me..."

"You... you didn't sleep with Charlie to get revenge did you?" I asked, aghast.

She gave a hollow chuckle. "Of course not you idiot. Sure, I want revenge, but when Renee found out she was pregnant and told Charlie, his parents demanded him to marry her, because it was the right thing to do." She sighed while watching the trio chat aimlessly. "I was so happy for her and him. I knew Renee wasn't excited over the wedding, she and Charlie weren't exactly in love yet."

"So, how did you get pregnant from Charlie then?" I was sincerely confused, how else could she have gotten pregnant?

"The same way everyone else gets pregnant. Sex." I rolled my eyes and she chuckled, but soon sobered as she began speaking again. "Charlie was at his stag party in the only bar in town, and I worked there. He was so plastered that I offered to drive him home. He agreed and I phoned Renee to tell him I was going to drop him off."

The silence seemed to be endless, I stifled a sigh. "And?"

"I put him in the back seat of my car and he passed out. Ten minutes later he woke up, demanding I stop so he could... relieve himself. So I pulled over and waited in the car." Her body started to shake and I knew this was her way of crying. "He didn't come back after awhile, so I went to go looking for him. I saw him laying face down in the grass, his pants half way off."

She stopped again and I squeezed her hand the best I could. "Go on."

She sighed, "I rushed over to him to make sure he was alright." She shook her head, "I can't say it."

"Maybe you can just show me?" I suggested.

She sighed but nodded. Extending her hand out to me. I reached for it and shut my eyes tightly. She shook my shoulder lightly and I looked up to see nothing. We were in the middle of no where and it was pitch black. "Over there." She pointed to a spot down the ditch a few feet away. I nodded and walked down there.

"_Charlie?" Cybelle moved slowly towards him. "Are you all right?" She asked the drunken Charlie, inching closer to him till she was right beside him._

"_Mmmhph." He muttered into the ground._

"_Charlie?"_

_Suddenly he grabbed her and shoved her to the ground. His eyes glazed over. He pinned her arms to the ground with one hand and put a hand over her mouth. He grinned at her as her eyes widened in fear. "I always wanted you, you know." He slurred. "Don't bother screaming, no one can hear you all the way out here." He moved his hand from her mouth and reached into her skirt._

"_Charlie, what are you doing?" Cybelle screamed. "What about Renee?"_

_ He grunted and ripped her skirt so he could get easier access to what they underneath. Cybelle squirmed, trying to get Charlie to loosen his grip on her. Charlie removed his hand from her leg and punched her in the face. "Enough!" He growled. Cybelle quit moving, tears streaming down her face. "Hold still." He commanded, while he slid her underwear down her creamy white legs. He grinned wickedly while ripping her shirt. His mouth came up to suck on her breasts and Cybelle moaned. Tears still coming down her face, knowing this was beyond wrong. Being the virgin she was, she never knew what it felt like for a man to pleasure her. She was disgusted with herself for enjoying it. "That's it baby, scream for me."_

_ He slid his hand down her side, making her shiver, sliding his hand down her thigh and back to where her sex was. He rubbed her, taking immense pleasure in the shivers he forced out of the girl. He stuck a finger inside her and she cried out in bliss. He released her hands and moved his head closer to her mound. She groaned as she realized what he was going to do. His tongue flicked out, licking the juices that were flowing heavily from her. He growled in excitement, sticking another finger inside her, making her squirm and groan._

_ He couldn't wait any longer and he slipped his fingers out of her wet sex, moaning in anticipation he went on top of her and pushed his pelvis against hers, making her whimper. In one swift motion he thrust himself inside her, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. He took great relish in realizing he took her virginity._

I couldn't watch anymore and I turned around, sick to my stomach. I looked up to see Cybelle still by the road where I left her. I made my way back up to her. We stood there in an awkward silence until finally she spoke, her voice very low.

"That is why I chose not to remember."

"He raped you."

She nodded, "yes, but as you can see, I enjoyed it."

"He raped you." I said again. I just couldn't get over that little bump.

"Taylor?"

"He raped you and you enjoyed it." I muttered.

"Taylor, are you all right?" Cybelle asked, touching my shoulder.

I flinched at the touch and took a step back. "I want to go home now."

Cybelle stiffened, "I still have not showed you everything."

"I don't care. I just want to go home."

"Okay." She sighed. "Grab my hand."

I stared at her hand in disgust but grabbed it and then we were gone from the scene that I would never, ever, be able to get out of my head.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"How did the meeting go?" Leah asked Sam. We just got back from the Cullens, but it didn't quite go all that well.

"Fine." Sam growled. "We have a plan now.." Sam continued, while I zoned out to remember what happened a couple hours earlier.

_Two hours earlier..._

_I knocked on the Cullens door, flanked by Jake and Sam, I waited till Carlisle answered the door and he led us to the sitting room. As usual, the wolves got right down to business._

"_As much as I hate to admit it, we need your help with Victoria."_

_Carlisle looked stunned, "Why? Victoria is not your problem."_

_I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a long day. I sighed. "Victoria is a problem Carlisle. One that we have to get rid of for the sake of Forks and Taylor." I stated. "We came here because the wolves wanted to help get rid of her. Alice can see the future right? So she can see when Victoria is planning on attacking."_

"_Victoria hasn't made any such plans." Alice piped up. "I've been looking at her future and she hasn't decided anything yet."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Have you guys seen the news lately?"_

_They nodded, "We believe there is a newborn army being made." Carlisle replied._

"_And who do you think is making them?" I prompted._

"_It's not Victoria Bella," Alice argued. "She didn't make them."_

_Frustrated, my voice rose. "Again, I say you guys are bloody fucking vampires!" I turned to Jasper. "Why did Maria make all those newborns?"_

_Jasper looked shocked, "How did you know about her?"_

"_Just answer the damn question."_

"_Newborns are stronger and faster then older vampires."_

"_Exactly, and if a certain revenging vampire wanted to kill everyone she hates, what would she do?" I questioned him again._

"_She would make an army of newborns."_

"_My guess is she getting someone else to do the decision making for her so Alice won't see what she is doing."_

"_These are all theories Bella. We don't know for sure what is going on." Carlisle put in logically._

"_You guys are idiots." I growled and walked out the door, the wolves following behind me._

"Bella?" Jake whispered. "Earth to Bella?"

I shook my head and looked at Jake with a small smile. "Hmm?"

"It's late I should take you home."

I nodded and stood up, letting him lead my to my truck.

* * *

_Victoria_

"It's time Riley." I muttered to the love sick boy beside me. "Round up the dogs, we are going hunting."

Riley grinned sadistically, "Yes and soon my love we won't have to worry about those damn Cullens."

I nodded, "Soon my love. Now go." He disappeared.

"What a loyal little mutt you have Victoria." A sweet dark voice sounded behind her and she turned, hissing.

"Jane, always a pleasure."

Jane scoffed. "Indeed. I see you are putting your pathetic plan to action then?"

I growled, biting my tongue and just nodding. She nodded back and then she too disappeared.

"Soon those blasted Cullens will be gone and I will finally have my revenge on that little bitch."

* * *

Read and Review.. please please. Hope you were not offended.


	26. Chapter Six

**A/N: whoo... I am on a roll.. three new chapters in three days. Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters. And please let me know if all the POVs are confusing.**

* * *

_Alice Cullen_

"Alice? Are you all right?" Carlisle asked, staring at me.

I nodded. "I just feel so useless not being able to use this _gift _ of mine."

"I understand, but-" he got cut off by a sharp knock on the door. "Who is that?"

"Cybelle." I muttered.

Sure enough, the blonde vampire walked into the living room. "Forgive me for intruding Carlisle." She nodded to him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to discuss with you."

"Let us go for a walk." He suggested, Cybelle gave him a slight nod and following him out the doors.

Esme stared after her husband, curious. "I wonder what that is all about, I wonder." She mused.

I shrugged. "Who knows." My body became rigid and my eyes glazed over as a vision overtook me.

_Snow was lightly falling around the swarm of vampires came stepping out of the lake outside of Forks. A brown haired boy leading the red eye monsters straight to the town. Just on the outskirts of Forks they passed around a purple tank top._

"_This is your target!" The boy yelled. "If anyone or anything gets in your way of your target you are to destroy them." The vampires screeched out a battle cry and started running._

"Alice?" Esme asked. "What did you see?"

"They were right." I breathed. "The wolves and Bella. That newborn army is coming for Taylor."

Esme gasped, her hand going up to her mouth in horror. "We must warn them. How much time do we have?"

I gave her a sad look. "Three days."

"That is not nearly enough time to prepare ourselves." Esme stated.

"We can not change when they are coming..." I replied. "But maybe we can change where they come to."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a huge clearing outside of Forks. If we can lure them there and ambush them, we will defeat them easily."

Jasper looked solemn. "Alice, newborns are hard to kill."

"That is where you come in. A couple lessons and we will be good." I smiled at my love.

He growled. "Alice."

I giggled and ran off to find Taylor.

* * *

_Taylor Swan_

I sat in the corner of my bed, holding a pillow to my chest and staring at the opposite wall. I sat like that all night and well into the morning. I sat like that when Bella walked into my room to ask if I wanted to go to Jake's with her. I didn't aknowledge her presence and soon after she made a frustrated noise and left. A couple hours after she came Charlie walked into the room and I started screaming. When he went to put a hand on my shoulder I screamed louder and shoved myself as far as the corner I could. He soon gave up and left too.

This is the state in which a very frazzled Alice found me. It took her an hour to get me out of my daze. She kept asking me what was wrong and finally I snapped. "What the hell are you doing here Alice?"

She stared at me with wide eyes, "I wanted to tell you about the vision I seen." The pixie admitted.

"What vision?" I asked, guarded.

"The one where the newborn army is coming for you in three days."

"Um.. what?"

Alice smiled smugly. "Yes, Victoria's army is coming." She pranced around the room. "Don't worry, we have got a fool proof plan."

"Oh? Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I grumbled.

"All we need is your blood."

"My- my what?" I choked.

"Your.. blood." Alice replied slowly. "To lure the newborns where we want them."

"Oh dear God." I muttered, feeling sick to my stomach.

Two days later found me up on the mountains with Seth, my bodyguard. He wasn't too thrilled about missing the big fight but he couldn't back down from the alpha's orders. Quil was the one who wanted to stay with me during the fight, but I said not to worry about me so he settled on being my blanket for the night. The day before, I gave Carlisle a syringe of my blood so he could use it to lure the army to the clearing.

I heard the Cullens talking about Edward when they thought I wasn't near them. My heart almost broke in two. I clutched my stomach and ran over to Quil, he took one look at my face and wrapped his arms around me, whispering comforting nothings in my ear. Soon after that Jacob took me carried me up the mountain side, his stench covered mine apparently. So here we are, sitting around a dull campfire talking about nothing.

"Taylor?" Jake shook my leg making me jump. "You still with us?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. I am just worried about you and everyone else that is fighting. You guys shouldn't have to fight my battles."

Jake's face lost all humor. "Do you not get it Taylor?"

"Get what?"

"We all chose to do this. We all chose to fight."

"Except Leah." Seth squeaked.

Jacob glared at the younger wolf, "Not the point Seth." He turned back to me, "the point is that we chose to fight for you."

"I don't want you guys to fight. This is my battle."

Jacob laughed, "You really think you can take on forty newborn leeches and Victoria?"

"No, but at least I would die trying and not sitting off on the sidelines like some wimp."

Jacob grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms, the gesture was comforting. "You know I would do anything for you Taylor. And Bella. You guys are my family and I don't want to see anything bad happen to either one of you."

I sniffed, "Is that why Bella is going to be in the fight and I'm not?"

"I don't want her to fight anymore then you do. Believe me. I promise you Taylor that no harm will come to Bella as long as I breathe." He gave a soft laugh, "Besides, thanks to Cybelle, she now knows to transform into a wolf on command."

"Yeah, well I get to stay here and freeze my butt off." I said stubbornly.

Jacob shrugged. "Their main target is you Taylor."

"I know!" I sighed frustrated. "So why couldn't I just be bait?"

Jake's eyes turned dark, "Taylor, we can not have that happen. It would be worse if you were there. Jasper already explained this to you a hundred times."

I jumped off his lap. "When is Quil going to be here?"

Jake's face fell, "Should be here soon. I will just go now." He stood up.

"Jake..."

"Don't worry about it Tay. Night." He then turned to Seth. "You can leave once Quil gets here. Come back here by seven. Got it?"

"Yes Jake." Seth scowled.

Jake walked off after that, phasing once he got into the trees. I looked at Seth who shrugged and I stomped off to my tent. An hour later Quil showed up and relieved Seth of his guard duties. He came into the tent and we sat there and talked for hours until finally I fell asleep next to his warm shirtless body.

I awoke the next morning shivering and turned to see Quil not laying beside me. I got up and got dressed and went outside. Snow had falling the night before and now the mountain was covered in a white glistening blanket. Seth was beside a rock outside the tent. When I looked at him questionably he shook his big head and pointed to the east. I took off that way and found Quil kneeling by the edge of the cliff, looking out at the forest covered seen below us.

"Quil?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled. "Taylor."

"Nervous?" I squeaked.

He laughed. "No, this is what I was born to do." He looked at me skeptically. "Why are you?"

"No." I put a brave face on and Quil laughed harder.

"It's okay to be scared Taylor."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not scared for myself. I am scared for everyone who is fighting today. What happens if someone dies? It will be all my fault!"

He pulled me into a hug, the smell of the forest wafting into my nose, making me instantly relax. "Calm down. No one is going to die. Well except maybe the army." He chuckled.

I sighed,"Quil."

Suddenly Seth howled and we both turned to look back at the camp. "Let's go, we have to get you back." I nodded and we walked back to the camp. "Seth, what's going on?" He howled again and growled and Quil threw his arms in the air. "In English!"

Seth snorted, grabbed a twig and started shaking his head viciously. "Did it start?" The wolf nodded his head. "Okay." He gave me a peck on the cheek and took off running.

"Quil!" I screamed. He turned around. "Come back for me okay?" He nodded and took off running.

I stared at Seth, "Now what should we do?"

"Well you could always die, for starters." A sickly sweet voice replied.

I whipped my head around to seen a golden haired boy stepping out of the bushes, followed by Victoria. "How?"

She chuckled. "Do you honestly think I am that stupid?"

I gave a slight shrug. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Why you little bitch, you are going to pay!" She was instantly in front of me, her hand grabbing my throat and shoving me up against the rock. My eyes frantically searched for Seth, but him and the boy were fighting. "Give up yet?"

I was losing oxygen fast, black dots were starting to swim in front of my eyes when suddenly Victoria was tackled and I fell to the ground, greedily sucking in air. I turned to where she landed and saw a bronze haired man on top of her. "Edward!" I screamed, scared and happy all at the same time. Victoria kicked Edward off of her and he went flying ten feet away. She got up and charged for me again, when suddenly Edward was there and was pushing me back away from her. They growled and hissed at each other, then Victoria struck, pouncing on top of Edward. I heard a deafening whine and looked over to see Seth laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Riley, get over here and help me!" Victoria howled.

"Don't listen to her Riley, she is lying. She doesn't love you." Edward spat.

"Lies!" Victoria growled and squeezed Edward's head harder making a sickening crack.

Riley rushed over and grabbed Edward's arms, pulling them straight in front of him while Victoria was pulling Edward's head back. I watched the scene before me, and before I knew it, I grabbed the sharpest rock I could find and slashed my arm. All three vampires looked at me and hissed. Victoria let go of his head and came rushing for me, Riley tried to follow suit but Seth grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started dragging him away. He called out to her and she looked at him once and rolled her eyes. She turned back to me and took another step closer. She was inches away from my face, and all I seen was red. She opened her mouth wide, ready to bite me when Edward's hand was suddenly in there. He twisted her around to face him and bit her on the neck.

While he held Victoria's hair he kicked her the stomach as hard as he could and I heard a loud bone crushing crack as her body was detached from her head. I gaped in horror as Edward rushed to my side to fix my bleeding arm.

"Are you okay Taylor?" He asked. When I didn't respond and still stared at the now dead Victoria's burning body, he shook me. "Taylor?"

I shook my head roughly. "Oh my god." I panted and threw myself into his arms. "Edward. I missed you."

He gave me a crooked grin, "How much?"

I rolled my eyes and ran towards where I last seen Seth. The gray wolf was happily tearing parts off of the now dead vampire. I shook my head, disgusted and kind of amused. Edward lit the body of Riley on fire and told me to climb on his back. We raced Seth back to the clearing and we won by a second. I stood in horror of the scene before my eyes, there were tons of body parts strewn across the clearing. The Cullen's were picking them up and throwing them into a near by fire.

I seen my sister standing there, awe struck and I ran up to her. "Bella!"

She turned around and gave me a huge grin, "Taylor!"

"Kill any bad guys lately?" I whispered, giving her a sly grin.

She pouted. "No. Jake wouldn't let me kill anyone. He said he didn't want it to wreck my innocence." She scowled while I burst out laughing.

A lone vampire came rushing out of the forest near Bella and I and we both screamed before we saw Leah pounce and take it on. We heard someone shout "Leah, no!" but we were not sure where it came from. We seen a russet colored wolf jump in to help her and the vampire grabbed him from behind. All we heard a was crunch and then Jacob started howling in pain.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed rushing towards him.

The other wolves took care of the vampire while Carlisle attended to Jake. I heard nothing of what they were saying because I was too far away. I heard a small gasp right behind me and I twirled around to see Alice's hand stretched out to touch me but her body was rigid and her eyes glazed over. Edward was instantly by my side and held me tightly.

"Sam, you guys take Jacob and go. Jane and the guard is coming." Edward replied.

Esme gasped while the wolves looked on confused. Carlisle whispered something to them. Finally they got up to leave, Bella trailing after them. The Cullen's and I stood in a crooked line awaited for them to arrive. Five minutes later four cloaked people walked out of the forest.

"Jane.." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle." She answered back, stiffly. "I see you have taken care of the problem." She nodded to the fires behind her.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

Jane looked past them and smirked. "Seems you missed one." Confused, I turned around to see a vampire sitting on the ground scared. She had long brown hair and blood red eyes. She was petrified. "Felix." Felix and Demetri were on the vampire instantly. Ripping her body apart and her bloodcurdling screams echoed inside my head. When the deed was done Jane turned towards me. "Aro will be surprised to find you are still a human."

"The date is set." I growled.

She nodded, bored. "Good, because the Volturi never give second chances." With those ominous words, the foursome turned around and stalked off.

Edward grabbed my hand, "Let's get you to bed."

I nodded. "I wanna see Jake first."

"I'll take you home first." Edward replied.

"Okay."

Two hours later, I was rushing towards Jacob's little red house. Everyone was outside waiting. I seen Bella sitting by the door and went to sit by her. I wrapped my arms around her and she started crying silently. The only proof of her weakness was the stains flowing down from her eyes to her chin. Another two hours passed before Carlisle walked out of the house. He said some hushed words to Billy and turned to look at me and Bella.

"Bella, he would like to see you." She looked over to Billy and he nodded. She practically jumped through the door.

"Thank you Carlisle." I muttered. "You saved my brother."

He nodded. "I will see you later."

"Okay." I turned and gave Billy a hug. "I know you don't like me very much Billy. Hell, I am not sure if I like myself very much right now." I smiled, my eyes filling with tears. "I am sorry, I never meant for anything like this to happen and I am glad Jake will be all right. Give him my love." I walked back to my car, leaving a stunned Billy to watch me go.

I got home thirty minutes later and sluggishly climbed the stairs, hoping I didn't run into Charlie. I was still not speaking to him. Luck was on my side, I reached my bedroom with no bumping into anyone. Until I came into my room and seen Edward laying on my bed.

"Edward?" I asked. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

He grinned up at me, "I forgot how comfy it was."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the window. "Out!"

He looked hurt, "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am happy to see you. But I would like to get dressed if you don't mind."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, seductively. "Can I watch?"

I laughed and shoved him to the window. "No. Come back in ten."

He gave me a salute and disappeared out the window. Sighing I put on my teddy bear pajama pants and a tank top. Brushed my teeth and hair, and climbed into my warm bed. Edward came back and wrapped me in his arms.

"Are you here to stay this time?" I asked, sleepily.

"Yes." he whispered. "Unless you don't want me back."

I smiled. "I will want you forever."

He snuggled closer to me. "Will you marry me?" He whispered into my ear.

My eyes flew open. "What?"

"You heard me." He chuckled at my expression. "Remember our compromise Taylor?"

"Of course I remember." I growled.

"We graduate in a month. Are you still ready?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alice wants to plan the wedding."

I groaned. "Great."

"Don't worry about it now. Get some rest." I nodded, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am sorry if the fight scene wasn't too great. I was thinking about putting the other fight scene up to, making it in Bella's pov. What do you guys think? I am not going to write it if you are not interested in reading it. Anyway, I also forget who Claire is related to. She is Emily's niece right? Anyway, read and review please. I feel so good when people review. Even if it is to me my grammar sucks.**_

_**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**_


End file.
